OS  Les 7 pêchés capitaux : Pêchés d'amour
by Maryfanfictions
Summary: L'un travaille dans le milieu de la luxure et l'autre est rongé par la colère suite à un mensonge. Edward et Bella se rencontrent... Et si l'envie prennait le dessus...Complète


**TITRE : ** Pêchés d'Amour

**AUTEURS : ** Familykoala alias Mary

**BETA ****: **Maryon, une belle rencontre devenue ma sœur de cœur. Juste le kiffe de lire tes annotations et merci pour tes corrections.

**Pêchés :** Colère,Envie et luxure. …et une pointe d'orgueil **(Un lemon dark)**

**_Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page : fanfiction . net / community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / _**__**(pensez à supprimer les espaces)**__

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

* * *

><p><strong>« Sans le pêché, point de sexualité et sans sexualité point d'histoire »<strong>

**[Sören KIERKEGAARD]**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

Il est 8h30 et comme chaque matin, je suis assis à la terrasse de ce café. Je déguste un Latte Machiatto et je regarde les gens qui défilent devant moi. L'indifférence. C'est ce sentiment que je ressens quand ces gens passent sans me regarder. Toutes ces personnes se déplacent sans se regarder et ont tous ces mêmes traits tendus. Assis sur le muret en face du café, un homme. Il doit avoir à peu près mon âge. Il a les cheveux blond tout du moins je le suppose et le visage gris. Ses vêtements constitués d'un jean troué, d'une chemise à carreaux grises et d'un manteau épais troué sont tâchés et sales. Il tient dans ses mains une guitare qui semble être en parfait état malgré la vie que mène cet homme. Et comme chaque jour, il joue de la musique afin de récupérer quelques pennys ou nickels qui seraient déposés par les passants dans le bonnet posé devant lui à même le trottoir.

Tous les matins, j'observe les mêmes personnes. Il y cette femme blonde qui emmène probablement son fils à l'école, cet homme au ventre bedonnant, les cheveux grisonnant qui s'agrippe à son attaché case comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce couple qui marche en se tenant par la taille, le sourire aux lèvres, s'embrassant délicatement quelques fois et il y a cette femme. Cette femme est brune et ses cheveux sont longs et bouclés. Elle n'est pas très grande, 1m65 maximum, menue et son visage est fin. Ses mains fines tiennent comme chaque matin son livre qu'elle lit en se déplaçant dans la foule. Pourquoi cette femme attire-t-elle autant mon attention ? Je l'ignore peut être parce que je n'ai jamais vu ses yeux et son visage en entier. Je m'imagine qu'ils reflètent le même regard vide que tous ces gens mais pourtant je suis persuadé du contraire car tout en lisant son livre, certains matins, ses lèvres esquissent un sourire discret. J'attends en règle générale de l'avoir vu pour me diriger vers mon bureau. Mais ce matin là, je ne l'avais pas vu.

Nous sommes mardi et comme chaque mardi je vais donner à cet homme qui joue de la musique, les deux billets à l'effigie d'Abraham Lincoln. Il me remercie d'un hochement de tête, comme à son habitude et je me dirige vers mon bureau. Je travaille dans le quartier de Time Square et je suis le patron d'un magazine de presse.

Je fêterai mes 30 ans dans quelques jours et je suis toujours célibataire au grand dam de ma sœur, Alice.

Comme chaque matin, en arrivant à mes bureaux, je suis accueilli par mon assistante qui me transmets mes messages et m'informe de l'arrivée de mes rendez vous. Ce matin j'ai un message de ma sœur et il est « urgent » que je la rappelle. Urgent pour Alice signifie qu'elle a encore organisé un de ses dîners où elle me présentera pour la énième fois une femme qui finira dans mon lit pour une seule et unique nuit de sexe. Et oui, moi Edward Cullen, je suis l'homme le plus misogyne de New York. Les femmes ne sont que des jouets entre mes mains. Je haïs les femmes et tout ce qu'elles représentent car elles ne voient en moi que le physique et le nombre de zéros sur mon compte en banque.

J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro de ma sœur.

« Salut »

« Hey ! Ed' tu as eu mon message à ce que je vois ! »

« Oui, d'ailleurs tu pourrais m'appeler sur mon portable au lieu d'appeler à mon bureau »

« Ed' tu filtres toujours mes appels et tu ne me rappelles jamais ! »

« C'est exact ! Bon qui avait-il de si urgent ? »

« Tu sais que ce soir nous fêtons nos un an de mariage avec Jazz et j'aimerai que tu sois là. Papa, Maman et des amis seront là et j'aimerai que tu viennes ! »

« Alice, qui sont ces amis ? Je suis débordé, une de nos mannequins nous a lâché et je dois trouver avec la responsable des photo-shoots et le photographe, une nouvelle mannequin pour boucler le numéro du prochain magazine qui doit sortir dans une dizaine de jours donc je ne pense pas être disponible pour ton repas ! »

« Edward s'te plait, s'te plait ! Il y aura Kate et Irina. Viens je t'en supplie »

« Alice, si je viens promet moi que tu ne vas pas encore me mettre une de tes connaissances dans les pattes ! »

« Pfff bon c'est d'accord mais seulement si tu me promets de venir ! »

« C'est bon je serais là, à ce soir »

« A ce soir mon cher frère »

La journée passa relativement vite et mes problèmes de mannequins furent résolu. Le photographe avait apparemment proposé un contrat à une jeune fille qui n'avait jamais travaillé dans ce milieu mais qui serait parfaite m'avait-il dit.

Il était 19h et je quittais mon bureau pour me rendre chez ma sœur qui occupe un appartement juste en face de Central Parc et à deux rues du mien.

Arrivé chez elle, je fus accueilli par Jasper.

« Salut mec ! »

« Salut, merci d'être venu. J'ai été obligé de confisquer son portable à Alice sans quoi tu aurais été harcelé depuis plus d'une heure ! Elle pensait que tu ne viendrais pas ! »

« Et bien comme tu vois je suis là alors ! »

J'accompagnais Jasper dans le salon et je partis saluer mes parents, ma sœur, Kate et Irina. Puis, ma sœur me présenta deux autres de ses amies. La première était une grande blonde, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle s'appelait Rosalie. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire éblouissant et m'embrassa sur la joue tout en me chuchotant « j'ai hâte que cette soirée se finisse, ta sœur m'avait dit que tu étais beau mais j'avoue que tu es plus que ça ». Et voilà encore un commentaire commun à toute la gente féminine qui m'approchait. Je ne lui avais pas répondu pas mais je lui avais offert mon plus beau sourire commercial. Après tout, elle devait certainement être un bon coup et je me voyais déjà en train de lui donner une ribambelle d'orgasmes avant de partir dès que j'aurai quitter son corps. Mais ça c'était avant que je n'aperçoive la deuxième amie de ma sœur. Je connaissais cette femme et il me fallut quelques secondes pour faire le rapprochement avec la femme que j'observais chaque matin. C'était ma mystérieuse inconnue. Je la regardais plus en détails. Elle portait une robe noire moulante, ni trop courte, ni trop longue, juste la longueur idéale qui me permettait d'admirer ses longues jambes fines. Elle avait des courbes parfaites. De jolis seins, une taille fine et le haut de sa robe laissait voir ses épaules dénudées. Elle avait la peau blanche et ses cheveux longs bouclés étaient attachés en un chignon lâche qui me permettait de voir son cou. Je remontais vers ce visage que j'entrapercevais chaque matin. Elle avait les traits fins, des lèvres fines, un nez droit et de magnifiques yeux chocolat. Au moment où j'allais la saluer, celle-ci me tendit sa main et me regarda froidement.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Bella »

« Bonsoir je suis Edward, le.. »

« frère d'Alice, je sais ! » me coupa-t-elle.

Je me demande ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour bénéficier d'un tel accueil. Je sentais la colère monter en moi car jamais une femme ne m'avait fait un tel affront. _En même temps n'est-ce pas ce que tu recherchais, une femme qui s'intéresse à toi pour autre chose que ton physique ou ton compte en banque me disait ma conscience._ _Peut-être mais là, je venais de rencontrer un iceberg qui avait pourtant réveillé ma virilité._ Cette femme était juste magnifique. J'ai toujours été attiré par les brunes mais celle-ci dépassait de loin toutes celles avec qui j'avais partagé mes nuits. Rien qu'en la regardant je pouvais imaginer les supplices que j'aurai pu lui faire subir. Je me voyais en train de caresser sa peau douce. Je l'aurai déshabillée délicatement en embrassant chaque partie de son corps ainsi dévoilé. Je l'aurai embrassée voluptueusement et j'aurai fait danser sa langue avec la mienne tout en déplaçant mes mains sur son corps nu. Puis délicatement j'aurai approfondi mes caresses sur son ventre tout en descendant vers son intimité. J'aurai pincé ses tétons durcis par le désir entre mon pouce et mon index avant de les cajoler avec ma langue. Pendant ce temps, mes doigts seraient allés attiser son sexe afin de la préparer à une nuit d'orgasmes multiples et intenses. Une nuit où elle aurait crié mon nom tel une litanie.

« Edward... ouh.. ouh.. Edward »

« Oui pardon »

« Tu nous rejoins ? » me demanda ma sœur

« Oui j'arrive ! Désolé je pensais encore à une affaire au boulot » mentis-je

Il fallait que je me calme car je ne pouvais décemment pas arriver comme ça à table. Je me mis à penser à la serveuse du café, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année habillé de son éternelle mini-jupe en jean et de ses bas résille filés. Cette pensée me fit redescendre instantanément jusqu'à ce que j'imagine Bella avec cette même jupe et des bas résilles. Non putain il fallait que je pense à autre chose, mes parents en train de... non. cette dernière pensée permis à petit Eddie de se calmer pour l'instant.

« Oui... et bien reviens parmi nous, nous allons passer à table ! »

Je suivis ma sœur à table. Ma sœur m'avait réservé une place entre Kate et Rosalie et Bella se trouvait juste en face de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à quitter cette femme du regard. Elle m'attirait indéniablement. Rosalie tenta à plusieurs reprises de déposer une main sur ma cuisse, main que je remettais immédiatement sur les siennes en la fixant lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais absolument pas intéressé. Ça c'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ! Me disait ma conscience. Oui c'est vrai mais c'était avant que je rencontre cet ange.

Pendant le repas, je discutais avec Kate, qui est un peu comme ma sœur puisque celle-ci est une amie d'enfance d'Alice. Elle venait très souvent passer le week-end chez mes parents. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables même encore aujourd'hui puisqu'elles ont monté ensemble leur propre agence de coaching relooking. En face de moi Bella discutait avec Irina. J'ignorai de quoi elles parlaient mais étant donné le regard méfiant et hautain de Bella envers moi cela ne présageait rien de bon mais en même temps Irina ne me portait pas dans son cœur étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa sœur Tanya. En effet, j'avais eu une relation avec Tanya qui avait duré quelques mois mais je me suis rendu compte assez rapidement que je ne ressentais rien pour elle et j'avais donc mis un terme à celle-ci. Tanya ne s'en était pas remise et continuait de me harceler régulièrement même si ces derniers temps cela s'était plutôt calmé. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un aux dires de ma sœur. Depuis cette séparation, Irina n'a jamais voulu écouter les raisons de ma rupture avec sa sœur prétextant que je n'étais qu'avec sa sœur que pour la baise et que quand j'en avais eu assez d'elle, je l'avais jetée comme une merde.

Le repas s'achevait et Alice nous invitait à prendre le café dans le salon. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur Bella et je comptais bien engager la conversation avec elle. Elle était installée sur un des canapés et je décidais de m'installer à côté d'elle. Je ne savais pas trop comment engager la conversation, ce qui était une première pour moi. Comment ce petit bout de femme arrivait-il à me déstabiliser ? Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à la question puisqu'elle engagea la conversation.

« Un problème ? » me dit-elle

« Non pourquoi ? C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question ? »

« A moi ! Mais c'est une blague. C'est pas moi qui te détaille de la tête au pied depuis que tu es arrivé ! »

« Je ne te détaille pas, je t'admire ! Ce n'est pas vraiment pareil ! Et puis ça n'est pas moi qui ai été désagréable dès que je suis arrivé »

« M'admirer... c'est cela.. à d'autres ! Sous ton regard j'ai plus l'impression d'être du bétail qu'à autre chose alors oui je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être agréable avec toi ! Si tu pensais m'avoir dans ton lit pour la nuit c'est râpé et pour ta gouverne ça n'arrivera jamais !»

Puis elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, là où était ma sœur. Je voulais me lever pour la rattraper mais faire un esclandre n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire surtout chez ma sœur. Je tournais la tête et je vis Irina me regarder avec le sourire et reprendre aussitôt sa discussion avec Rosalie. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire car je ne pensais pas que mon regard ai été aussi mal placé que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu sous-entendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard je revis Bella passer dans le salon et se diriger avec un sac vers les chambres. Dormait-elle ici ? Alice était revenue dans le salon et me demanda de venir l'aider pour apporter le café et retourna dans la cuisine.

« Tiens prends les tasses et les cuillères, j'arrive avec le sucre, le lait et le café. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Bella ? » tentais-je

« Rien elle doit partir, elle a reçu un coup de téléphone ! »

« Ah ! »

« Ah quoi ? »

« Tu la connais d'où parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant ? » lui demandais-je

« Bella ? »

« Oui Bella pas le pape ! »

« Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un gala de charité au MET (* Métropolitan Muséum of Art). Elle accompagnait un homme qui était à notre table. Pourquoi ?... »

« ... »

« Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite si tu comptes mettre Bella dans ton lit pour une nuit ça risque de te coûter cher et puis de toutes façons, laisse tomber elle ne te laissera pas approcher ! » reprit-elle

« Oui ça j'avais remarqué ! Mais je compte pas pour autant baisser les bras ! »

« Fais comme tu veux mais tu ne pourras pas me dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu » me dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je restais figé sur place. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour lui parler et surtout de comprendre pourquoi elle était aussi désagréable envers moi.

« Ed' tu viens ? »

« Oui mais en fait je crois que je vais rentrer. Je suis fatigué et demain j'ai pleins de rendez vous ! Tu m'en veux pas ?»

« Non, c'est pas grave ! Tu feras comme tu veux de toute façon! »

Je retournais au salon et embrassais tout le monde lorsque je vis Bella revenir.

Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur elle et je restais sans voix.

« Ferme la bouche ! » me chuchota Jasper.

« Hein... »

« La regarde pas comme ça et ferme la bouche » me dit-il un peu plus fort !

« Oui... ok »

« Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un pervers comme ça ! » me dit-il en riant

« Jazz arrête... mais regarde là elle est magnifique ! »

« Ed' qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai jamais vu baver comme ça devant une fille ? »

« Il se passe rien ! Il faut que je rentre. Je suis fatigué »

« Ok comme tu veux. On mange ensemble demain midi ? »

« Si tu veux ! Je t'appelle demain dans la matinée ! »

« Ça marche »

J'avais détourné la tête pendant mon échange avec Jasper mais je n'avais pas pu résister à la regarder une nouvelle fois. Elle avait troqué sa robe noire contre un pantalon en cuir noir moulant et un t-shirt blanc. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux qui tombaient désormais sur ses épaules et elle tenait à bout de bras une veste en cuir, son sac à dos et un casque.

« Excusez moi mais je dois y aller ! » nous dit-elle

« Et bien ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! » dit mon père après lui avoir serré la main

« Merci à vous et j'espère vous revoir bientôt ! Venez passer quelques jours à la maison avec Alice quand vous le pourrez ! » fit ma mère en l'enlaçant.

« C'est promis !» répondit-elle

« Alice, je t'appelle et les filles on se voit bientôt ! Bye Jaz ! Je file où je vais être en retard » dit-elle

«Bye Bella » cria Alice alors que Bella se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Ed ? » dit ma sœur.

« .. ». Je me demandais ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avais-je rêvé ? Elle ne m'avait même pas adressé la parole, ni même dit aurevoir. Il fallait impérativement que je la rattrape !

« Ed' ? Ouh oouh... tu fais quoi alors ? »

« J'y vais bonsoir tout le monde ! » répondis-je

J'avais quitté l'appartement de ma sœur presque en courant. Mais il était trop tard les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de se refermer. Je décidais donc de descendre par les escaliers afin de l'intercepter dans le hall. Je venais de débouler à moitié essoufflé sur le trottoir quand j'aperçus une moto.

« Bella ! » criai-je en me dirigeant vers celle-ci

« Bella ! » criai-je à nouveau espérant qu'elle m'entende.

Elle se retourna et démarra en trombe. Elle m'avait vu et m'avait fui. J'étais en colère et je serrais mes poings tellement fort que mes phalanges en étaient blanchies. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle s'était comportée de la sorte et le seul moyen d'avoir une explication était de remonter et de voir Irina.

**POV BELLA**

Je venais de recevoir un coup de fil de l'agence et il me fallait être au Waldorf Astoria dans une heure pour un rendez-vous avec un client. J'avais dû interrompre ma soirée chez Alice. Je n'étais pas très ravie mais tout de même soulagée de ne plus avoir à faire au regard de son frère. Quel goujat ! Cette manière qu'il avait eu de me détailler dès qu'il m'a vue. Je pensais passer une soirée avec des amis et voilà qu'en un regard cet homme m'avait rappelé quel type de femme j'étais ! Je démarrais ma moto quand je le vis au pied de l'immeuble. Il m'appela mais ne souhaitant pas avoir quelconque contact avec lui, je mis un coup d'accélérateur et je m'insérais dans la circulation.

J'étais très énervée. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal. D'habitude, je ne ressentais ça que lors de mes rendez-vous de travail lorsque les clients me détaillaient afin de vérifier que la marchandise était de qualité et conforme à leurs demandes. Après tout il payait pour mes services, ils étaient en droit de faire ce que bon leur semble.

Ah j'ai oublié, je me présente, je m'appelle Isabella SWAN, j'ai 25 ans et je vis avec mon frère, Emmett musicien qui a 27 ans. J'ai obtenu un diplôme d'arts modernes il y a tout juste deux ans. Sans travail tous les deux, il m'a fallu trouver un emploi pour payer nos factures c'est comme ça que je suis devenue escort girl. Je travaille à l'agence « Liberty silence » depuis maintenant quatre ans. Mon travail est simple, il consiste à accompagner des hommes lors de soirées et de leur accorder un peu plus, comme le dirait ma patronne Carmen, s'ils payent. Et depuis deux ans ce petit plus est devenu régulier et Carmen le sait bien. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle m'a appelée ce soir. Pour mes clients, je suis Lily Bells. Ce travail n'est pas des plus plaisants mais comme je suis la plus ancienne, Carmen me confie des clients « respectables » et ces derniers ont toujours été très prévenants avec moi pour la majorité d'entre eux. Certains sont même devenus des habitués. Et surtout je suis très bien payée ce qui me permet de ne travailler que quatre jours par semaine soit entre le mardi et le vendredi.

Mais tout cela va peut être changé car aujourd'hui un photographe m'a abordée dans la rue et m'a proposé de venir faire un essai photos pour un magazine très en vue. Si ça marche, je pourrais être prise pour d'autres photo-shoots et du coup je pourrais arrêter ce travail.

J'arrive chez moi. Il est 21H15 et il me reste trente minutes pour me préparer. Mon frère est absent et je lui laisse donc un mot pour lui dire de ne pas m'attendre car je rentrerai dans la matinée. Je décide de prendre une douche puis je fonce dans mon dressing afin d'attraper ma petite robe noire. J'ai rendez-vous avec Tyler et ce dernier apprécie les robes courtes et moulantes ayant un décolleté pigeonnant. Il m'avait dit que lors de nos rendez-vous, il souhaitait me voir habiller sexy.

Je me maquille légèrement car il n'apprécie pas le maquillage à l'excès, et j'enfile mes escarpins. Une fois prête, je descends rejoindre le chauffeur de l'agence, Matt, qui m'attend afin de m'accompagner à mon rendez-vous.

Il est 22h et je pénètre dans le hall de l'hôtel. Comme à son habitude, Tyler m'attend au bar.

« Bonsoir » lui dis-je

« Lily Bells ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Ça va, je suis rassurée que ça soit toi, Carmen n'était pas sûre que tu sois disponible ! »

« Et bien comme tu le vois, je le suis ! »

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ! »

« Oui un martini bianco s'il te plait »

Il passa ma commande auprès du barman et je fus servie très rapidement.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » me dit-il

« Ben, pas grand-chose. Je vais faire un essai pour des photos demain dans l'après-midi. Et puis après on verra ce que ça donnera ! »

« Ah ben tu vois ça serait une bonne nouvelle. Je serais déçu de ne plus avoir ma Lily pour moi mais ce travail sera certainement... mieux »

« Oui »

Tyler est un de mes habitués. Je le vois deux fois par mois lorsqu'il vient à New York pour ses rendez-vous professionnels. Il connait ma vie et sait que je souhaite faire autre chose. C'est un homme d'une trentaine d'année, célibataire et sans enfants. Il est de taille moyenne, a des yeux noirs et des cheveux bruns. Il est aussi baraqué qu'un joueur de football américain et je me sens protégé quand je suis avec lui. Son travail l'oblige beaucoup à se déplacer ce qui l'empêche d'avoir une relation fixe avec une femme. Il sait que le jour où il la trouvera, il ne fera plus appel aux services de l'agence.

« On monte ? »

« Je te suis »

Nous nous dirigeons vers sa suite au troisième étage. Comme à son habitude, il va prendre son bain pendant que je m'installe sur le canapé devant la télé après avoir passé commande au room-service pour du champagne et des fraises. On vient de nous apporter le champagne et les fraises. Tyler sort de la salle de bain avec sa serviette autour de la taille. Nous dégustons le champagne et les fraises avant de nous diriger vers la chambre. Les relations sexuelles avec lui sont assez simples. Je ne l'embrasse pas. C'est une règle avec mes clients, je n'embrasse jamais car je trouve ça trop personnel. Et c'est moi qui prends les commandes. Je commence toujours par un massage de son dos. Après m'être déshabillée en prenant soin de garder mes sous-vêtements, je m'assoie à califourchon sur son dos et je le masse avec l'huile qu'il amène. Je lui masse l'intégralité de son corps puis délicatement il m'ôte mes sous-vêtements en prenant soin de stimuler ma virginité. Le rapport en lui-même est doux et sensuel. Il préfère la levrette ou quand je suis sur lui mais c'est toujours moi qui décide. Quand nous avons fini, il s'allonge dans le lit et me prends dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. En règle générale, je m'endors quelques temps après lui.

Il est 9h et je viens de me réveiller dans la suite de Tyler car il refuse que je parte après nos rendez-vous. Il est parti comme à chaque fois mais me laisse toujours un mot. Ce matin, je trouve le message sur le miroir de la salle de bain.

_**« Merci pour cette douce nuit ! Je serais là dans deux semaines pour un colloque. J'aimerai que tu sois disponible pour une nuit. Merci à toi et bonne chance pour ta séance photos. Je t'embrasse. **__**Tyler »**_

Je passe un coup de fil à Matt pour qu'il vienne me chercher dans une heure. Pendant ce temps, je prends ma douche et le petit déjeuner que Tyler me commande à chaque fois, jus de fruit, café et croissants. Il est bientôt 10h, je sors de l'hôtel et Matt est déjà là.

« Alors Lily, bonne nuit ? » me dit-il

« Oui très, c'était Tyler un habitué et les nuits sont toujours très douces avec lui ! »

« Oui c'est ce que disais Maya quand elle t'as remplacé l'autre fois ! Alors je te dépose où ? »

« Chez moi Matt, faut que je me change, j'ai un rendez-vous cet aprem' ! »

« Ok, je repasse te prendre vers 20h, Carmen veut te voir ! »

« Ok pas de souci, merci »

Nous arrivons à mon appartement. Matt me salue. Je m'engouffre dans mon immeuble. Emmett est devant la porte.

« Emmett que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi t'es pas rentré ? »

« Bah j'ai paumé les clés ! »

« Merde... va falloir changer les serrures. »

« Désolé Bells »

« C'est pas grave ça arrive par contre tu crois que tu peux t'en occuper parce que je dois être à Time Square dans deux heures pour obtenir peut être un nouveau job et après je dois aller voir Carmen ! »

« Pas de souci..Tu bosses ce soir ? »

« Oui on est mercredi Em' ! Pourquoi ? » dis-je ne pénétrant dans l'appartement.

« Bells ce boulot c'est pas pour toi, tu devrais trouver autre chose. Écoute, Mike m'a proposé du boulot au Starbucks, je fais un essai demain et si ça marche tu pourrais peut être arrêter ton boulot ou en trouver un autre. »

« Em' on en a déjà parlé, même si tu bosses on s'en sortira pas ! »

« Peut-être mais j'en ai marre que ma petite sœur vende son corps à n'importe qui pour de l'argent et puis comment veux-tu avoir une vie amoureuse ! Aucun mec ne voudrait d'une fille qui couche avec d'autres mecs pour du pognon ! »

« Em' ça suffit ! Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec toi ! C'est mon corps et je l'utilise comme bon me semble ! »

« Ouais et bien tu sais quoi continue à faire ta pute de luxe, moi j'me barre. J'te dis que j'ai trouvé un taf que tu peux en chercher un autre moins... moins...dégueulasse car rien que de t'imaginer en train de te faire tripoter par tous ces mecs ça me dégoute et toi tu t'y accroches comme si t'en avais rien à foutre merde qu'est-ce que t'as foutu de ta fierté, si papa te voyait que crois-tu que ça lui ferait ! Bella tu vaux mieux que ça ! Maintenant je pars chercher ton verrou mais quand tu reviendras je serais parti ! »

« Em' non » criai-je

**[ Pink – Nobody knows] **

C'était trop tard, il venait de claquer la porte et j'étais trop mal pour bouger. Je finis par me laisser glisser contre le mur et des larmes se mirent à couler abondamment. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait lors de mes rendez- vous sauf Emmett et Alice. Je me souviens très bien du soir où Emmett a tout découvert.

Ce soir-là, il avait déboulé dans le bar où je me trouvais avec un client et Emmett m'avait surpris dans les toilettes avec cet homme. Fou de rage, il m'avait insulté et ramené de force à la maison. Il m'avait fallu des semaines pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que ça faisait partie de mon travail et que c'était ce qui nous permettait de vivre et de mettre de l'argent de côté pour payer mes études. Nous n'en avions jamais reparlé mais je pensais qu'il avait compris que je faisais ça pour nous. Je repensais aux mots qu'il venait de me cracher, « _comment veux-tu avoir une vie amoureuse, aucun mec ne voudra de toi », « tu vaux mieux que ça Bells », _il avait raison d'un certain côté, je ne voulais pas faire ça toute ma vie mais en même temps je n'avais pas trop le choix. Tout le monde ignorait à quel point je me sentais mal. Certains soirs, je restais de longs moments sous la douche pour me laver de toutes cette saloperie en espérant qu'un jour je trouverai mieux. A cette époque, je ne me supportais plus et n'arrivais même plus à me regarder dans une glace et c'est encore difficile aujourd'hui. J'avais aussi péter les plombs et Carmen m'avait mise au repos pendant quelques temps. J'avais alors eu tout le temps de réfléchir et c'était là que j'avais pris une décision : ne jamais embrasser aucun client et surtout me vider la tête pour ne rien ressentir. C'est ainsi que lors de mes rendez-vous, je fermais mon esprit, sauf avec Tyler, afin de ne pas réfléchir ni ressentir quoique ce soit. Je devenais ce corps vide, sans âme. Au fil des années, je me suis rendue compte qu'il serait difficile de me trouver un autre travail. J'avais des rêves et des désirs aussi comme toutes les femmes mais ils me semblaient inaccessibles. Je m'étais en quelques sortes résignée. Les seules choses qui m'apportaient un peu de joie et de bonheur dans ma vie étaient mes amies, ma meilleure amie Alice et Kate, que j'avais rencontré lors d'un gala de charité où j'accompagnais un client. Et puis Emmett, mon frère, qui après la mort de mon père était venu me rejoindre. J'essuyais les larmes sur mon visage. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse car j'avais un rendez-vous et ça pourrait être ma porte de sortie, le début d'une nouvelle vie.

J'avais laissé quatre messages à mon frère pour le supplier de revenir afin que nous trouvions une solution pour que je quitte mon travail. J'allais d'ailleurs en parler ce soir à Carmen. J'espère qu'elle acceptera.

Je me lève et me dirige vers ma salle de bain. Il est 11h20 et j'ai rendez-vous dans un peu moins de deux heures. Je prends une douche bien chaude. Je m'épile et me passe de l'huile sur le corps. Puis je me dirige vers mon dressing afin de trouver la tenue idéale pour me rendre à mon rendez-vous. En cherchant, je finis par trouver mon jean slim blanc et un t-shirt noir. Je retourne à la salle de bain afin de faire mon brushing comme me l'avait montré Alice et de me maquiller légèrement. Du mascara, un peu de khôl au coin des yeux et une touche de gloss rose pâle irisé sur mes lèvres. Enfin prête, j'attrape mon sac et me rue vers la bouche de métro voisine.

**POV EDWARD**

Mercredi. Il est 6h30, je viens de me lever et me dirige vers ma cuisine pour me servir mon premier café de la journée. Après l'avoir bu, comme chaque matin, je prends mon Ipod et je pars courir dans Central Park pendant une heure avant de me rendre à mon travail. Il est 7h30 et je rentre pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Je repense à la soirée d'hier soir. _Bella_. Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. J'ai même rêvé d'elle cette nuit. Ce rêve érotique auquel je repensais réveilla ma virilité. J'entrepris alors de me masturber. J'imaginais ses mains sur mon corps et sa bouche chaude et humide autour de ma verge faisant des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides. En quelques secondes, je fus submergé par un orgasme fulgurant. _Whaaaaaa_. Jamais ce moment solitaire ne m'avait autant apporté de plaisir. Cette fille m'obsédait et il fallait absolument que je la revois. Mais comment ?

Après avoir pris mon café matinal au café, j'arrivais au bureau. Je fus accueilli par mon assistante.

« Bonjour Mr Cullen ! »

« Bonjour Angéla ! »

« Je voulais vous informer que Jacob a rendez-vous avec la nouvelle mannequin à 13h au studio photo et il voulait savoir si vous souhaitiez assister à la séance ? Votre rendez-vous de 9h est déjà là et votre beau-frère a appelé pour savoir si vous mangiez toujours ensemble à midi ? »

« Dites à Jacob, qu'il fasse comme il veut, je lui fait confiance. Il n'aura qu'à me faire passer les photos dès qu'il les aura développées et nous en parlerons après. Et dites à mon rendez-vous que je le recevrai dans quelques minutes je vais d'abord appeler Jazz ! Merci Angéla ! »

« De rien Monsieur Cullen, vous désirez autre chose ? »

« Non ça ira pour l'instant mais proposez un café à Mr Hunter pour le faire patienter quelques minutes. »

« C'est entendu, à plus tard ! »

« A plus tard ! »

Je me saisis de mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Jasper.

« Salut mec ! »

« Salut Ed' ! Alors bien rentré ? »

« Oui ça va ! Bon pour midi pas de soucis ! Tu veux qu'on se retrouve où ? »

« Et bien pourquoi pas « Chez Billy ». Je finis mon service à l'hôpital à midi, le temps de te rejoindre on dit vers 12H30 ? »

« D'accord j'y serais à toute à l'heure Jazz »

« A toute ! »

Jasper travaille au Bellevue Hospital en tant que pédopsychiatre depuis cinq ans et il se trouve que cet hôpital se trouve à quelques blocs d'ici et qu'il nous arrive très souvent de manger ensemble mais cela faisait quelques mois que nous n'avions pas pu le faire étant donné nos emplois du temps respectifs.

9h. J'appelle Angéla pour l'informer que je peux recevoir Mr Hunter. On frappe à ma porte et un homme d'une trentaine d'année, grand, blond pénètre dans mon bureau. Je me lève et nous nous serrons la main. Je l'invite d'un geste à prendre place sur un des fauteuils.

« Bonjour Mr Hunter »

« Bonjour Mr Cullen ! »

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Et bien, je travaille pour une agence de mode et ma styliste voudrait savoir s'il serait possible que certains éléments de sa collection puisse apparaître dans les pages de votre magazine »

« Mmm »

« En fait cela lui permettrait d'avoir un peu de publicité avant l'ouverture de son magasin le mois prochain et votre magazine étant réputé, je me suis dit que cela pourrait être une bonne opportunité ! »

« Pourquoi pas ! As-t-elle déjà participé ou organisé des défiles de mode ? »

« Oui le mois dernier au studio de Lincoln Center »

« D'accord et bien écoutez on pourrait peut-être permettre à votre styliste de mettre quelques photos de sa collection dans notre magazine mais avant cela j'aurai besoin d'avoir des photos de son défilé. Si la responsable des pages mode et moi-même sommes d'accord nous conviendrons d'un autre rendez-vous avec notre styliste afin que votre styliste, comment s'appelle t-elle déjà ? »

« Victoria Mage »

« Oui donc un autre rendez-vous sera convenue afin que Mme Mage et notre styliste choisissent les vêtements qui seront portés par nos mannequins lors du photos-shoot. Par contre en ce qui concerne la publication tout dépendra des délais que vous mettrez pour me transmettre les photos du défilé et des autres rendez vous bien entendu. Si tout cela se passe assez rapidement, les photos pourraient paraître dans trois semaines. »

« Très bien. J'ai pris avec moi les photos du défilé. Je vous les laisse. En ce qui concerne le coût ? »

« Vous verrez ça avec mon service comptable. Nous en discuterons après mon entrevue avec ma responsable mode !»

« Très bien. C'est vous qui me recontactez ? Ou bien.. »

« Oui je vous recontacte d'ici trois jours. »

« Merci de m'avoir reçu Mr Cullen et j'espère que nous pourrons travailler ensemble ! »

« De rien, je vous tiens au courant ! »

« Bonne journée ! »

« Bonne journée ! »

Nous nous serrons à nouveau la main et nous nous quittons. Une fois la porte fermée, je contacte Jessica, ma responsable mode afin qu'elle me rejoigne pour discuter du défilé de Mme Mage. Nous passons la matinée à en discuter pour enfin tomber d'accord. Elle contactera elle-même Mr Hunter pour convenir d'un rendez-vous avec sa styliste. Le reste de la matinée s'écoula assez rapidement entre les appels et les divers petits problèmes de planches qui devaient partir à l'imprimerie ou de sujets à développer pour le prochain numéro.

Il est midi, l'heure pour moi de partir rejoindre Jasper. Je sors de mon bureau et je me dirige vers la sortie. En passant devant le bureau d'Angéla, je l'informe que je sors pour manger mais qu'elle peut me joindre sur mon portable.

Mon chauffeur m'attend en bas et me conduit directement au restaurant. Quand j'arrive là-bas je suis accueilli par Billy Black, le patron du bar mais aussi le père du photographe de mode de notre magazine et d'un autre magazine spécialisé dans la mode.

« Salut Edward ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Salut Billy, ça va bien ! Ta femme et toi allez bien ? »

« Oui ça va, comme des vieux tu sais ! Tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant Jasper ! »

« Ouais sers-moi un scotch s'il te plaît ! »

« Je te sers ça. Tiens va t'installer, je vous ai réservé la table du fond ! » me dit-il en désignant la table d'un signe de tête.

« Ok merci! »

Je me dirige vers la table et m'installe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Billy est venu me donner mon verre et Jasper est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard.

« Salut Ed' ! »

« Salut mec alors le boulot ça s'est bien passé ce matin ? »

« Oui ça va disons qu'on vient d'accueillir une nouvelle gamine qui a été abusée sexuellement par son frère aîné alors j'ai passé ma matinée avec elle pour tenter d'instaurer un début de relation. »

« Oui effectivement y a plus gai! Je t'admire tu sais pour garder ton calme face à des situations pareilles. Je n'aurai qu'une envie c'est d'aller exploser la tête de ces types ou de leur faire subir ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'ils infligent à ces mômes ! »

« Ouais toi et ta colère ! Effectivement ce boulot n'est pas pour toi ! »

« Quoi ma colère ! » dis-je un peu sèchement

« Ed' va bien falloir qu'un jour tu arrêtes de t'énerver et d'être en colère après tout le monde ! »

« Je ne suis pas en colère après tout le monde. Regarde avec toi ! »

« Ed' je te parle pas de ta famille mais des femmes avec qui tu baises chaque nuit ! Je sais que ton histoire avec Lauren ne s'est pas bien finie mais faut que tu te pardonnes de n'avoir rien vu et que tu passes à autres choses ! Toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme elles ! »

« Facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui l'a surprise deux fois dans ton lit avec un autre mec et qui a perdu ton gosse à cause de la drogue qu'elle prenait en cachette ! Et puis je suis passé à autre chose, disons qu'aujourd'hui mon physique me permet d'avoir n'importe quelle femme dans mon lit et de satisfaire mon pêché de luxure quand je le souhaite !»

« Oui c'est sûr que ça t'apporte beaucoup, tu te mets les femmes à dos de la façon dont tu les traites ! T'as qu'à voir Irina après ce que tu as fait à sa sœur je ne sais pas comment elle ne t'a pas arraché les yeux ! Et puis franchement tu n'as pas l'air aussi heureux que ça ! »

« T'inquiète pas pour moi va ! Pour Tanya, c'est différent ! J'ai essayé d'avoir une relation avec elle mais je ne ressentais rien pour elle. C'est pour ça que je l'ai quitté et Irina pense que je me suis servie d'elle alors que c'est le contraire ! De toutes façons, les femmes ne viennent vers moi que pour ce que je représente et accessoirement mon portefeuille alors c'est pas demain que je mettrai en couple et pour le moment ça me vas bien ! »

« Ouais... si tu le dis !Si un jour tu veux en parler pour évacuer ta colère appelle moi je te donnerai le numéro d'un confrère.

« Ouais pas de souci »

« Enfin bref, dis-moi il s'est passé quoi avec Bella hier soir, t'es parti en courant de chez nous ! »

« Bella, rien ! Elle était partie quand je suis arrivée en bas et puis de toutes façons vu la manière dont elle s'est comportée avec moi je risque pas de tenter quoique ce soit ! »

« Ah bon... pourtant à la manière dont tu la regardais j'avais pensé le contraire ! »

« Non, je t'assure tu te fais des idées ! »

« Ed' qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Je t'ai jamais vu réagir comme ça. Elle t'a mis hors de toi avant même que vous ayez couché ensemble. C'est la première fois depuis Lauren que je te voyais regarder une femme comme ça et surtout te mettre dans un état pareil ! »

« Jaazz laisse tomber tu veux ! »

« Ouais... bon on commande »

« Ça marche ! »

Billy avait pris notre commande et nous avions mangé dans le calme, pour une fois le bureau ne m'avait pas appelé. Pendant le repas je pensais aux propos que venait de me dire Jasper. Il avait raison sur un point. Jamais je n'avais eu une telle attitude vis à vis d'une femme hormis avec Lauren. Je l'aimais profondément.

Lauren et moi, on s'était rencontré lors du lancement de mon magazine, elle était mannequin. Très vite, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Deux ans plus tard, je l'avais retrouvée chez moi avec un autre mec au lit alors que je revenais d'un voyage d'affaires. Je lui avais pardonné cet écart car je ne m'occupais pas beaucoup d'elle car mon travail prenait tout mon temps, un peu comme aujourd'hui. Deux mois plus tard, elle m'avait appris qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois. J'étais le plus heureux du monde et j'avais décidé de passer moins de temps au bureau. Ce soir-là, je voulais lui dire que j'avais pris une assistante et que du coup je pourrais être plus présent auprès d'elle. Quand je suis arrivé à mon appartement, il y avait des ambulances et la police. Lauren venait de faire une overdose de cocaïne et c'était Mme Cope, notre gouvernante qu'il l'avait trouvée. J'avais appris que ce n'était pas la première fois et qu'elle en prenait régulièrement malgré sa grossesse. Bien évidemment, elle avait perdu le bébé. Quelques semaines plus tard quand elle est sortie de l'hôpital, je lui avais dit que si elle tenait à moi, il faudrait qu'elle aille en cure. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin et qu'elle arriverait à gérer toute seule avec l'aide de son psy. Je l'ai cru bêtement. Quelques temps plus tard, je rentrais chez moi après une journée et une nuit complète de travail et je l'avais à nouveau découverte avec un homme au lit. Il était en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Tanya avait tenté de me rattraper mais quand je l'avais vu, j'avais compris. Elle avait couché avec ce type pour sa dose. S'en était trop, je n'avais plus confiance. Elle est partit un matin et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Depuis je ne faisais plus confiance aux femmes et ma colère de n'avoir rien vu me rongeait un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'aimais plus Lauren mais je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien vu pour la drogue et pour ses infidélités.

« Ed' ça va... t'es tout pâle ? »

« Ouais Jaz ça va, je repensais à ma vie avec Lauren c'est tout ! »

« Ed' tu devrais voir quelqu'un avant que ça te bouffe ! Il faut que tu réapprenne à faire confiance aux autres et surtout aux femmes ! »

« Ouais.. je vais y réfléchir tu veux bien ! »

« Ok... bon écoute je dois retourner au boulot. Je t'appelle et on se fait une sortie ce weekend avec mon pote Emmett et Alice ? »

« Oui si tu veux... vendredi soir ? »

« Oui vendredi c'est parfait ! Je préviens mon pote et Alice et je t'appelle pour te dire le lieu et l'heure ? »

« Ok bonne après-midi mec ! »

« Bonne après-midi et .. Ed' prends soin de toi t'as vraiment une sale gueule. Le boulot c'est bien mais y a une vie à côté et des gens bien à rencontrer ! »

« Merci du conseil à plus ! »

Nous nous quittons sur le trottoir. Je remonte dans ma limousine et je retourne au boulot. Jaz avait raison mais je ne me sentais pas prêt pour accorder ma confiance et surtout à une femme.

**POV BELLA**

Il est 13h30 et j'arrive devant l'hôtel « The Westin ». Je me dirige vers l'accueil et explique que je suis attendu par Jacob BLACK pour une séance photo. Elle m'indique que je suis attendue dans la suite Renewal et appelle un groom afin qu'il m'y conduise. Arrivée dans la suite, Jacob m'accueille et m'invite à entrer. Une fille est déjà là. C'est une superbe femme. Elle est grande les cheveux longs et blonds. Son visage est magnifique et ses yeux sont d'un bleu magnifique. Elle était cent fois plus jolie que moi et je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi Jacob m'avait demandé de venir. Si la place devait se disputer entre elle et moi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurai la chance de changer de boulot.

« Salut Bella ! Bella je te présente Lauren et Lauren voici Bella » nous dit Jacob

« Salut Bella, enchantée de te rencontrer » me dit Lauren souriante.

« Salut moi de même Lauren » lui dis-je en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Bon je vous explique le taf pour aujourd'hui. Lauren, tu vas enfiler les tenues qui sont sur le portant de gauche et on fera les photos dans la chambre. Bella tu prendras les tenues sur le portant de droite et on fera les photos ici et sur le balcon. C'est clair vous avez des questions ? »

« Oui moi j'en ai une, vu qu'il y a Lauren tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de moi ? »

« Bella, vous ne posez pas pour le même magazine ! J'ai réservé cette chambre mais pour gagner du temps et de l'argent, je fais les photos-shoot en même temps. C'est bon d'autres questions ? »

« Non c'est bon » répondîmes tous les deux

« Ok alors direction la salle de bain et changez-vous. Jessica va arriver pour vous maquiller »

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain avec ma première tenue. Il s'agit d'une robe bleue nuit qui vient certainement d'une grande maison vu la matière utilisée. Pendant ce temps, Lauren enfile des sous-vêtements blanc en dentelle avec des bas et un porte jarretelle. Jessica arrive quelques minutes plus tard et commence par coiffer Lauren. Puis Jacob entre et emmène Lauren pour les photos. Jessica s'occupe ensuite de moi. Elle coiffe mes cheveux en leur faisant un chignon lâche et laisse quelques mèches tomber sur mes épaules qu'elles passent ensuite au fer à friser pour leur donner un effet boucle à l'anglaise. Puis elle me maquille légèrement. Lauren revient et c'est à mon tour pendant que Lauren se change. Jacob m'indique le balcon et me demande prendre la pose. Pendant qu'il prend les photos, je suis à moitié consciente mais je tâche d'être attentive afin de respecter ce qu'il me demande. Je souris, baisse les yeux, regarde au loin quand il me le demande. L'après-midi s'enchaîne. Il est 17h et Jacob nous informe que la séance est finie pour aujourd'hui.

« C'est bon les filles vous pouvez y aller. Bella je peux te voir deux minutes ? »

« Oui »

« Bye Jacob tu me rappelles dès que t'as du boulot mais juste pour ce magazine on est bien d'accord,..., Bye Bella à bientôt » nous dit Lauren

« Oui ma belle pas de souci à plus ! » lui répondit Jacob

« A bientôt Lauren ! » lui répondis-je.

« Bon Bella je t'ai gardée car la séance d'aujourd'hui a été géniale ! Je vais aller montrer les photos à mon boss et si ça lui plait ! Mais à mon avis ça sera ok, il se range très souvent à mes choix ! »

« Génial... et tu me préviendras quand ? » lui dis-je en sautillant presque

« Demain dans la matinée ça te vas ! »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! » lui dis-je en lui sautant au cou !

« Bella, je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir mais attends d'avoir la réponse du grand patron, ok ! »

« Oui tu as raison.. mais merci quand même j'ai passé une excellente après-midi ! »

« Merci à toi tu captes bien la lumière et tu fais ce que tu veux avec l'objectif et même mieux que Lauren.. mais ça, ça reste entre nous ! » me dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ok bon j'y vais je suis attendue ! Bye Jacob à demain alors ! »

« Bye Bella rentre bien, à demain ! »

C'est le cœur léger que je rentre chez moi. J'allais peut être avoir cette seconde chance tout compte fait.

Après avoir pris le métro, je rentre chez moi et appelle Alice pour lui raconter ma journée. Elle est aussi excitée que moi et croise les doigts pour que la réponse soit positive. Alice sait ce que je fais comme travail. Je lui en avais parlé quand elle était venue me voir pendant ma dépression. Elle savait pourquoi je le faisais et surtout elle me soutenait en me proposant souvent des sorties entre filles, des séances shopping ou encore en me disant qu'un jour je trouverai un boulot plus agréable et un homme qui m'acceptera moi et mon passé.

Après avoir raccroché avec Alice, je décide d'appeler mon frère. Mais avant que je ne compose le numéro, il pénètre dans l'appartement avec tout le matériel pour changer les serrures !

« Hey »

« Salut Bells ! Écoute.. »

« Non c'est toi qui va m 'écouter. Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Tu as raison faut que je trouve un autre boulot. »

« C'est vrai.. tu vas arrêter ? Ooooooooh Bells tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux » me dit-il tout en me soulevant.

« Em', faut d'abord que j'en parle à Carmen, tu te rends bien compte que je peux pas partir comme ça ! »

« Oui je sais mais l'essentiel c'est tu fasses autre chose, rapidement mais je comprends aussi qu'il faut que Carmen accepte et te remplace ! »

« Oui sinon j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle. Ma séance photo de cet aprem' c'est très bien passée et je saurais demain si je suis prise ou pas ! »

« Noooooooooooooon c'est pas vrai... ça serait super... du coup tu aurais un autre boulot avant même de quitter celui-là ? »

« Oui Em' mais c'est pas encore gagner, il faut que le photographe en parle au patron du magazine mais disons que c'est bien engagé ! »

« Et bien il va falloir fêter ça ...vendredi soir mon pote J' nous invite toi et moi pour me présenter sa femme et le frère de sa femme. Tu viendras ? »

« Oui … pas de souci ! »

Après cette conversation avec mon frère, je partis me préparer pour mon rendez-vous avec Carmen et Emmett s'occupa de changer les verrous.

Il est 19h30 et Matt est devant la maison. J'embrasse Emmett et me rend à mon rendez-vous avec Carmen. Le rendez-vous se passe relativement bien. Elle accepte que je quitte l'agence mais souhaiterait néanmoins que je reste encore deux semaines le temps de trouver qui me remplacera auprès de mes habitués. Elle m'informe que j'ai rendez-vous avec un client ce soir, James Hunter. Je ne suis pas très enchantée mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je sors de chez Carmen et Matt me conduit du côté de Central Park, au Ritz Carlton Hôtel. Je n'aime pas trop venir dans ce quartier car j'ai toujours peur de rencontrer Jasper, le mari d'Alice ou encore une de ses amies car ils ignorent en quoi consiste mon travail même si je soupçonne Alice d'en avoir parlé avec Jaz. La soirée avec James se passe comme d'habitude. James a un penchant sadique et aime utiliser divers jouets pendant nos ébats. Il est marié à une femme qui est styliste mais qui ne souhaite pas assouvir tous les fantasmes de son mari. C'est la raison pour laquelle il contacte l'agence mais depuis ces derniers mois, je le vois très très régulièrement soit une fois par semaine. De plus, il refuse systématiquement qu'une autre escort vienne. Il veut que ça soit moi et personne d'autre. Pour éviter quelconque problème ça sera Carmen qui lui annoncera mon départ. Il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin et je rentre chez moi. Je suis fatiguée par cette soirée. James a voulu jouer à des jeux qui m'ont mis vraiment mal à l'aise.

Je franchis le seuil de mon appart, embrasse Emmett et me dirige vers la salle de de bain afin de prendre une douche chaude. L'eau chaude qui coule sur mon dos me permet de me détendre. J'ai les muscles douloureux et cette eau me fait un bien fou. Puis je me glisse dans mon lit après avoir enfilé mon pyjama composé d'un short et d'un débardeur en coton. Je m'endors rapidement mais ma nuit fut hantée de cauchemars.

_Je suis attachée sur une chaise. Je suis à demi nue. Mes poignets sont attachés dans le dos avec mes chevilles. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Soudain, j'entends une voix, elle m'est familière. _

_« Bella... Bella … que vais-je faire de toi... tu es si désirable... »_

_Je ne peux pas parler car j'ai une sorte de boule coincée dans ma bouche de telle sorte que je ne peux même pas la fermer. Puis l'homme s'approche de moi. Je distingue son visage. James. Que me veut-il ? J'ai peur. Il défait mes liens et au moment où j'essaye de me dégager de lui, il me gifle et m'agrippe par les cheveux. Il me jette sur un lit et se jette sur moi. Il me fait mal. J'essaye de me débattre mais il est trop fort. _

_« Calme toi ma lily... je vais te faire jouir comme jamais.. détends toi il ne t'arrivera rien si tu te tiens tranquille ! »_

_Il me caresse le visage puis descend sa main vers ma poitrine. Il malaxe mes seins avant de descendre vers mon intimité. Il arrache ma culotte et me pénètre avec deux de ses doigts._

_« Tu es si humide »_

_Mon corps répond à ses gestes alors que mon esprit ne le veut pas. Je sens mes larmes monter. Je sais ce qui va arriver et je suis impuissante même mon corps semble se liguer contre moi. Il m'attache les poignets et les chevilles au pied du lit. Je le vois s'éloigner au travers de mes yeux embués. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard. Il est complètement nu et se glisse entre mes jambes. _

_« Tu vas voir ma belle, ça va être la meilleure nuit de ta vie. »_

_Il essaye de m'embrasser mais comme je tourne la tête il me la tient avec une de ses mains. Il me fait mal. Je tente encore de tourner la tête et je me reçois un gifle en plein visage._

_« Tu vas te tenir tranquille d'accord »._

_Les larmes remontent et coulent désormais le long de mon visage, je sais ce qu'il va arriver car je le vois mettre un préservatif. Il se glisse entre mes cuisses et je ne peux ni crier, ni me défendre. Je sens son sexe à l'entrée de mon intimité._

_« Non... pas ça.. s'il te plait nooooooooooooooooon »_

Je me relève brutalement complètement en sueur. Quelques secondes plus tard Emmett est dans ma chambre.

« Bells qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien Em' ca va aller, j'ai fait un cauchemar c'est rien ! Va te recoucher. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour ta première journée de boulot ! »

« Tu es sûre... »

« Oui Em', je vais aller boire un verre d'eau et je vais me recoucher ! »

« Ok bonne nuit, à demain ! »

« A demain Em' »

Il m'embrassa et retourna dans sa chambre. Je me recouche après être allée boire un verre d'eau. Je me rendormis assez rapidement et ne fit plus de cauchemars.

La fin de semaine se fit plus agréable. James n'avait pas demandé d'autre rendez-vous et j'avais vu mes clients habituels. J'avais contacté Tyler pour lui dire que notre prochain rendez-vous serait le dernier car Jacob m'avait rappelé et je commençais mon nouveau travail dans une semaine. La cerise sur le gâteau c'est que le patron de l'autre magazine pour lequel il bosse voulait aussi me faire signer un contrat. J'étais pour la première fois heureuse depuis longtemps. Emmett avait été engagé chez Starbucks grâce à Mike et il bossait tous les jours entre 7h et 14h sauf le weekend car Mike avait assez d'étudiants pour faire tourner son café. Nous étions vendredi soir et nous avions quelque chose à fêter et Emmett devait me présenter à un de ses amis qu'il connaissait de la fac de psycho qu'il fréquentait depuis le début de l'année. Alice m'avait appelé pour m'inviter à sortir car Jasper devait lui présenter un de ses amis mais j'avais décliné en lui disant que je sortais avec Emmett. Nous devions donc nous voir le lendemain pour fêter mon nouveau job.

Il est 20h et nous partons pour nous rendre dans un pub « The Central » du côté d'Astor place. Ce n'est pas très loin de chez nous car nous habitons du côté de Greenwich village. Ses amis doivent nous rejoindre directement là-bas.

**POV EDWARD**

En arrivant au bureau, Angéla m'informe que Jacob passera demain matin pour me montrer les résultats de la séance photo. Je reçois Jane pour qu'on décide de ce qu'on fait pour Mme MAGE. Nous tombons rapidement d'accord sur le fait qu'elle a du talent et que nous pourrions lui consacrer 6 pages dans le numéro à paraître dans trois semaines. Jane m'informe qu'elle contactera directement M. HUNTER et Mme MAGE pour convenir d'un rendez-vous avec la styliste afin de choisir les modèles qui seront utilisés pour la séance photo.

Il est 21h et ma journée est terminée. Je suis fatigué et décide donc de rentrer chez moi. Mon chauffeur me raccompagne mais je lui demande de me déposer à quelques rues de chez moi afin de rentrer à pied. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air car j'étais enfermé depuis le début de l'après-midi. Je me baladais tranquillement quand je l'aperçus. _Bella_. Elle était devant le Ritz Carlton Hôtel. Non ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle était habillée d'une robe rouge plutôt courte. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon et elle descendait d'une limousine. Elle salua le chauffeur et pénétra dans l'hôtel. Que faisait-elle là ? Je décide de m'approcher. En arrivant devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, je l'aperçois au bras d'un homme blond. Oui c'est bien elle, je reconnaîtrais cette femme entre mille. Mais qui est cet homme ? Je ne le vois pas mais lorsqu'il se retourne je le reconnais immédiatement. Mr HUNTER. Il est marié à Victoria Mage ! Et Bella que faisait-elle avec cet homme ? Était-elle au courant que cet homme est marié ? Je la regarde et elle semble mal à l'aise, je crois même discerner un semblant de crainte dans son regard. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment. Je décide tout de même de rentrer chez moi car après tout elle ne voulait pas me voir. En arrivant, je me déshabille et part prendre une douche. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma chambre pour aller me coucher. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas car je suis assaillis par des images de Bella et par les mots de Jasper lors de notre discussion de ce midi. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à elle ? Je ne le devrais pas. Alice m'a dit que je ne devais rien tenter car de toute façon je ne l'aurai pas. Pourtant cette femme m'attire et j'ignore pourquoi. Je ne veux pas d'une nuit avec elle. Je veux plus que ça. Et ce regard qu'elle avait à l'hôtel, je commençais à me sentir mal et à ressentir de la peur pour elle. _Ed', elle était avec un homme marié, que crois-tu qu'elle allait faire avec lui dans une chambre d'hôtel ! Une partie de scrabble ! Arrête de te prendre la tête, elle est comme toutes les autres ! Manipulatrice et perverse !_ Non pas Bella impossible ! La fatigue pris rapidement le dessus et c'est avec le visage souriant de Bella que je m'endormis.

Il est 6h30 et j'ouvre les yeux. Comme à mon habitude, je vais courir une heure dans Central Park puis je pars au boulot. Angéla m'accueille et me rappelle que Jacob doit passer vers 9h30. En attendant, je pars dans mon bureau et ouvre ma boite mail. Jane a réussi à joindre Mme MAGE et M. HUNTER, le rendez-vous est prévu cet après-midi. A 9h30, comme prévu, Jacob passe la porte de mon bureau.

« Bonjour Edward »

« Bonjour Jacob ! Alors tu as les photos ? Comment s'est passé cette séance photo ? »

« Oui je les ai. La séance s'est très bien passée. Tiens voilà les photos ! Je te laisse y jeter un coup d'œil et donnes-moi ton avis ! »

Il me tendit une pochette. Je l'ouvre et là je me raidis instantanément. _Lauren._ Non impossible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward, il y a un problème avec le modèle. C'est un ami à moi qui m'a donné ses coordonnées ! »

« .. » Je regardais les photos et je venais de faire un bon en arrière de 5 ans.

« Edward... si elle ne te convient pas on peut en trouver une autre »

Je ne réponds pas et continue à faire défiler les photos quand une photo attire mon attention. _Bella_. Elle pose sur un balcon avec la vue de Manhattan en fond. Elle est habillée d'une robe longue de couleur bleue. Ses cheveux lâchés virevoltent autour d'elle et son regard semble perdu. Cette photo est magnifique. Je regarde les autres photos pensant en trouver d'autres d'elle mais il n'y en a pas une seule.

« Jacob qui est-ce ? » lui demandais-je en lui tendant la photo.

« Oh pardon.. c'est un mannequin qui m'a servi de modèle pour les pages mode de l'autre magazine pour lequel je bosse désolé » me dit-il en glissant la photo dans sa sacoche.

« Ah.. »

« Bon pour les autres c'est bon où je dois trouver un autre modèle ? »

« Je ne sais pas écoute je te rappelle dans la journée tu veux bien ! »

« Y a un problème, c'est la première fois que tu me fais ce coup-là ! »

« Non Jacob mais je veux voir avec Jane avant. Le client est difficile donc on doit lui soumettre les photos avant le passage sous presse. » mentis-je

« Ok et bien à plus tard ! »

« A plus tard Jake ! »

Il sort du bureau. Je me prends la tête entre mes mains. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Lauren. Je pensais ne jamais la revoir et voilà qu'elle ressurgit de nulle part. Je regarde à nouveau les photos. Elle semble avoir changé. Je passe une heure à réfléchir. Avais-je vraiment envie qu'elle revienne dans ma vie ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne ressens plus rien pour elle et je ne veux pas mélanger boulot et plaisir. Mais pourquoi est-elle revenue ? Elle sait très bien que je suis le patron de ce magazine qui plus est. Je pourrai peut être lui laisser sa chance après tout. Je ne la verrai pas puisque c'est Jake qui fait les photos. Je décide d'appeler Jasper, il pourra peut-être me donner un conseil.

« Jaz, c'est Ed' ! »

« Hey mec t'as une voix bizarre qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est.. Lau... Lau... Lauren ! » bredouillais-je.

« Quoi Lauren, Ed' ? »

« ... »

« Ed' t'es là ? Écoute ne bouge pas je serais dans ton bureau dans 20 minutes, j'ai fini ma journée. »

« Ok merci... »

Juste après avoir raccroché, je prévenais Angéla de l'arrivée de Jasper et de ne me déranger sous aucun prétexte. Puis d'un coup la colère prit le dessus.

« Putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin... pourquoi maintenant ! » criais-je

J'envoyais balader tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon bureau. Je renversais les fauteuils et envoyer valdinguer tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main avant de me laisser glisser contre le mur et de m'effondrer en pleurs les genoux repliés vers moi la tête entre mes jambes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand Jazz arriva.

« Ed'... » me dit Jaz en s'approchant.

Il pose une main sur mon avant-bras et je relève la tête.

« Ed' qu'est ce qui se passe ? » me dit il

« Lauren est revenue »

« Comment ? »

Je lui fis signe de la tête pour lui indiquer de regarder les quelques photos encore posées sur mon bureau. Il les regarde.

« D'où tu sors ses photos ? »

« C'est le mannequin que Jake a trouvé car l'ancienne nous a lâché en début de semaine ! »

« Et tu sais ce qu'elle te veux ? »

« Non, quand je les ai vu j'ai dit à Jake que je le rappellerai, je t'ai appelé et j'ai pété les plombs ! Jaz je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux plus la voir surtout après ce qui s'est passé mais en même temps c'est juste des photos et je ne travaillerais pas avec elle ! Jaz suis perdu, je ne sais pas.. »

« Les photos sont plutôt réussies. Tu peux la remplacer ? »

« Oui les photos sont exactement conforme à la demande du client et la remplacer c'est quasi impossible vu les délais. Jaz, je ne veux plus qu'elle s'immisce dans ma vie, j'ai trop souffert! »

« Tu vas devoir la voir ou pas ? »

« Oui pour le contrat et je n'en ai pas envie »

« Et bien, tu la reçois, tu lui dis exactement ce que tu viens de me dire. Et tu lui dis que vos relations ne seront que professionnelles. Mais Ed' faut que tu sois clair et puis je pense qu'une discussion avec elle pourrait aussi t'aider à te pardonner et à passer à autre chose ! »

« Oui tu as peut être raison..mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force »

« Allez mec, on se lève tu me ranges ce bureau et tu appelles Jake pour lui dire que c'est ok »

Je me lève et remet quelques affaires en place. J'appelle Jake et lui confirme que c'est bon pour son mannequin mais que je souhaite la rencontrer pour le contrat demain à 14h. J'en profite pour lui dire que j'aimerai aussi embaucher son autre mannequin pour le photo-shoot de la maison G-STAR de la semaine prochaine.

Vu mon état, je demande à Jane de recevoir M. HUNTER et Mme MAGE sans moi. Je risquai d'être fortement désagréable avec ce monsieur étant donné que je l'avais vu dans un hôtel avec Bella la veille. Et rien qu'en pensant à cette image, je sentais la colère monter à nouveau. Je serrais mes poings au point de faire blanchir mes phalanges. J'essaye de me calmer mais rien n'y fait entre Lauren qui réapparaissait et Bella. Bella qui m'attirait mais que j'avais vu avec cet homme marié et qui allait travailler pour moi. Mon attirance pour cette femme dépassait toute logique. Je la voulais mais elle ne me voulait pas. L'envie d'être avec elle était beaucoup trop forte. Jane m'avait recontacté pour me dire que les tenues avaient été choisies et qu'elle les transmettrait à Jessica pour la séance photo de Jacob la semaine prochaine.

Le reste de la journée se passe mais je commence à angoisser vis à vis de mon rendez-vous de demain avec Lauren.

Le lendemain, Jaz passe me voir au bureau et tente de me rassurer en me disant que c'est la seule chose à faire. J'acquiesce mais je ne sais pas trop qu'elle va être ma réaction face à Lauren.

14h, Angéla m'indique que mon rendez-vous est arrivé. J'angoisse. Mes mains sont moites. Je me dirige vers les toilettes afin de me laver les mains et de me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Appuyé sur le lavabo face à la glace, j'essaye de me calmer. Je repense à toutes ces crises après sa sortie de l'hôpital car je ne voulais pas qu'elle sorte et qu'elle replonge dans la drogue. Je repense à tous ces mecs que je retrouvais dans l'appartement, deux semaines avant qu'elle ne parte sans rien dire. Je revoie les traces des piqûres qu'elle avait aux bras alors qu'elle me soutenait ne plus rien prendre. Le dernier mois auprès d'elle avait été un enfer tant et si bien que je dormais très souvent sur le canapé dans mon bureau. Elle m'avait menti toutes ces années. Aurais-je assez de force pour me confronter à elle sans m'énerver ?

Je sors des toilettes et me dirige vers mon bureau. J'appelle Angéla pour lui signifier que je vais recevoir Lauren.

« Bonjour Edward » me dit-elle en entrant dans le bureau.

Elle a changé. Son visage est clair, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle a l'air en forme.

« Bonjour Lauren »

« Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Ça va et toi ? »

« Ça va, je te rassure cela fait trois ans que je n'ai pas touché à une seule drogue »

« Je te crois. »

Un silence s'installe. Elle s'approche du bureau et s'installe sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Un question me brûle les lèvres.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ce shoot pour ton magazine ! » reprit-elle. Elle me connaissait bien mais c'était trop tard.

« Oui »

« Et bien, je suis partie il y a cinq ans avec un de mes dealers. Afin d'obtenir ma dose quotidienne, je le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps. Ça a duré pendant deux ans. Jusqu'à ce que je sois arrêtée pour possession de stupéfiants. J'ai été jugée et j'ai dû faire une cure pour éviter la prison. Quand je suis sortie un an après, je n'avais plus personne. J'ai bien tentée de revenir vers toi mais je savais que tu ne voudrais plus me voir. J'ai rencontré une fille qui m'a aidé. J'ai pu reprendre mon boulot de mannequin assez rapidement. Mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais envie de te revoir. Quand Alec m'a dit qu'il avait donné mon numéro pour une séance avec Jake et qu'en plus il m'a dit que c'était pour ton magazine, la tentation a été trop forte alors j'ai accepté. »

« Et tu veux quoi maintenant » lui répondis-je sèchement.

« Je ne sais pas Edward. Je t'aime encore et si tu savais comme je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir ! »

« Lauren arrête tu ne t'es jamais souciée de personne. Ni de moi ni du bébé que tu portais. Tu t'es droguée volontairement mais surtout Lauren tu m'as menti ! Et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter ni le pardonner » dis-je le plus calmement possible alors que je sentais la colère monter.

« Je sais et je m'en veux terriblement ! »

« Nooooooooooooon tu n'en sais rien. Lauren j'ai souffert de te voir te détruire, j'ai souffert car je ne me suis rendu compte de rien comme le con que j'étais. Je te croyais. Je te faisais confiance et toi... et toi.. tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule pendant toutes ces années. Le pire c'est quand j'ai appris que tu avais pris de la drogue alors que tu étais enceinte. Ce jour-là je voulais t'annoncer que j'avais pris une assistante pour rester auprès de toi. J'étais heureux et toi en quelques heures tu as tout gâché. Ça plus tous ces mecs qui défilaient à la maison que tu te tapais derrière mon dos. Lauren n'attends plus rien de moi. Je ne te veux plus dans ma vie. » hurlai-je

« Et moi aussi j'avais confiance en toi mais tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi j'en suis arrivée là Edward... tu veux vraiment savoir ….car si tu penses que tu as été le seul à souffrir tu te trompes lourdement...Edward je ne te voyais jamais.. tu étais toujours au boulot. Quand j'avais besoin de toi, tu étais toujours trop occupé.. Non Lauren, ce soir je ne peux pas, j'ai un rendez-vous... non ne m'attends pas je vais rentrer tard.. toutes ces années je me suis demandée si tu ne voyais pas quelqu'un, si tu m'aimais vraiment et si je comptais pour toi. Moi aussi j'ai souffert d'avoir perdu notre bébé. A ce moment-là j'ai pensé que ça te rapprocherai de moi mais les mois passaient et rien ne changeait. Alors oui tu t'es réveillé mais trop tard ! Je m'en veux de m'être droguée mais au moins cela me permettait d'oublier que j'étais seule ! »

« .. » je ne pouvais rien lui répondre car ma colère ne cessait de grandir. Elle ne pouvait pas me dire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas me rejeter totalement la faute.

« Tu n'as rien à dire.. »

« Non... si tu veux le travail il est à toi mais tu n'auras plus à faire à moi. Tu verras Jacob et uniquement lui. Je ne veux plus que tu t'immisces dans ma vie Lauren suis-je clair ! »

« Tu sais quoi... très bien mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je t'aime et je vais te montrer qu'on peut être à nouveau ensemble ! »

« Lauren ce n'est pas la peine, je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie. Jamais »

« Très bien penses ce que tu veux ...Au revoir Edward ! »

« Au revoir Lauren »

Elle venait de quitter mon bureau. Je me sentais mal. Elle m'avait donné les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était droguée, c'était à cause de ma négligence vis à vis d'elle. Elle avait raison mais je ne pouvais pas vu ce qui s'était passé revenir vers elle. Elle m'avait détruit moi et ma confiance envers autrui. A cause d'elle, je ne faisais plus confiance aux femmes et je ne voulais avoir aucune relation de longue durée avec l'une d'entre elles.

Mon téléphone sonne. C'est Alice...que pouvait-elle bien me vouloir ?

« Salut Alice »

« Hey frérot ça n'a pas l'air d'aller qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Un bond dans le passé. Lauren est revenue ! »

« Quoi ? Comment ? »

« Écoute Alice, on en parlera plus tard tu veux bien ? »

« Ok, tu viens manger ce soir ? »

« Oui si tu veux c'est pour ça que tu appelais ? »

« Non juste pour te dire de finir ton boulot plus tôt vendredi car on est invité par un ami à Jasper. On doit le rejoindre au pub « The Central » vers 21h. »

« Alice j'en ai pas trop envie.. »

« Tut Tut Tut Tut Tut.. je ne veux rien savoir tu viens ça te fera du bien et ça te changera les idées ! »

« De toute façon, je pense ne pas avoir le choix tu me harcèleras jusqu'à ce que je cède donc c'est bon je serais là. A ce soir Alice »

« A ce soir je t'aime Ed' »

« Je t'aime Lily »

Je raccroche. Je repense encore à ma discussion avec Lauren. Je me sens mal mais au moins j'avais dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Jasper avait raison. Ça m'a fait un bien fou ! Le repas chez ma sœur se passe bien. J'avais expliqué à Jaz et Lily ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lauren et Jaz m'avait dit de passer à autre chose. Lily m'avait dit qu'elle me présenterait d'autres femmes et que peut être parmi elles, je trouverais celle qui me rendrais heureux. Le seul souci c'est que je ne désirais qu'une seule femme. _Bella. _Mais elle ne voulait pas de moi.

Le jeudi et le vendredi se déroulèrent tranquillement. Au bureau tout allait bien. Le numéro du prochain magazine était sous presse et sortira demain dans les kiosques.

Il est 19h vendredi soir et je me dirige vers mon appartement pour me préparer pour la soirée. Je rejoins ma sœur chez elle et nous partons vers 20h30 pour nous rendre là où l'ami de Jasper nous attends. Alice m'apprend que Bella ne sera pas là et quelque part je suis déçu. Je voudrais la revoir.

Nous arrivons au bar. Dans le pub, il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, j'entends une musique dont les paroles font écho à ce que je ressens. _**[I was broken – Marcus Foster]**_. Je voulais avancer malgré tout. Je le voulais mais allais-je y arriver ça c'est une autre histoire. Le temps me le dira. Je jette un coup d'œil à la salle en quête d'une proie pour la soirée puisque l'objet de ma convoitise ne serait pas là ce soir et j'avais envie de me décharger de toute la tension accumulée depuis mardi soir. Je repère une jolie femme brune au bar. Elle est brune et son corps moulé dans son jean blanc et son débardeur noir est sublime. Je marche dans sa direction quand Alice attrape ma main pour que je la suive. Tant pis, j'irai la voir plus tard.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le fond de la salle car Jasper vient d'apercevoir son ami. C'est un homme grand, ayant la carrure d'un joueur de football américain. Il est brun et me serre la main pour me saluer.

« Salut Jazz » dit il

« Salut Emmett, je te présente ma femme, Alice et son frère Edward ! »

« Salut » répondit Alice

« Salut » lui répondis-je

« Installez vous, ma sœur est partie nous chercher un verre, vous vous voulez boire quelque chose c'est moi qui invite. On a quelque chose à fêter ! Ma sœur a trouvé un nouveau boulot et moi aussi ! »

« C'est une chouette nouvelle ça Emmett » dit Jaz

« Oui, ah la voilà »

Je me retourne pour voir sa sœur quand mon regard croise ces deux yeux chocolat. Je la regardais entièrement et constatais qu'il s'agissait de la belle brune que j'avais vu tout à l'heure au bar.

« Alice ? » cria-t-elle

« Bella ? » cria ma sœur

« Vous vous connaissez ? » dit Emmett un peu surpris

« Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie ! ..Salut Jazz !.. Bonsoir Edward.. » répondit-elle en me dévisageant. Son regard était plus doux que la dernière fois.

« Whaaaa deux minutes, tu veux dire que tu connais ces trois personnes ? » reprit Emmett

« Oui Em' je les connais. Enfin disons que j'en connais bien deux pour l'autre un peu moins ! » dit elle en me désignant comme celui qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien.

« Ok bon et bien je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations du coup ! » conclut Emmett.

« Non c'est sûr » rajouta Jaz !

Après avoir pris notre commande, Emmett est allé chercher nos verres. Jazz l'avait accompagné. Je me retrouvais donc avec ma sœur et Bella. J'étais assis à côté de Bella, contre le mur, tandis que ma sœur était en face d'elle. Elles parlaient toutes les deux. Pendant ce temps, je ne pouvais cesser de la regarder. Elle était souriante et ce sourire l'embellissait. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux qu'elle entortillait autour de son index. Chacun de ses mouvements m'envoyait un doux parfum, mélange de fraises et de freesia. Elle sentait incroyablement bon et je n'avais qu'une envie glisser mon visage dans son cou pour sentir ce parfum délicat. Elle me jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil. Ses regards étaient doux et emplis de joie. Elle était heureuse et ça se voyait. Le contraste était flagrant par rapport à la nuit où je l'avais vu avec M. HUNTER ou encore lors du repas chez Alice. Je ne sais pas de quoi elles parlaient mais entendre son rire était tout bonnement le son le plus agréable que j'avais pu entendre. Emmett et Jasper était revenu.

« Ed' ça va ? » me demanda Jaz

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Regarde toi tu as un sourire niais accroché au visage ! Tu as vu une jolie femme ? Ou bien c'est Bella qui te rend comme ça ? »

« Oui peut être... non ça n'est ni une femme, ni Bella ! Je me sens bien et tu avais raison parler avec Lauren m'a fait du bien ! »

« Je suis ravi que tu aies suivi mon conseil ! »

_So what de Pink_ venait de résonner dans le pub. Alice et Bella voulait aller danser et embarquèrent Emmett après nous avoir demandé de venir avec elles mais Jazz et moi préférions rester à la table. Je la regardais sur la piste de danse. Elle se trémoussait tout en ayant le sourire aux lèvres. Un homme tenta de s'approcher d'elle en l'attrapant par la taille. Il se collait de plus en plus à elle et avait glissé ses mains sur son ventre. _Mais il peut pas se barrer ce connard_. Je voyais Bella retirer les mains de cet homme et faire des gros yeux à Emmett comme pour lui demander de l'aide. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett s'approcha de ce mec et lui parla près de l'oreille. Il leva les mains et s'éloigna.

« Ed' tu devrais aller danser avec Bella ! » me dit Jaz, me sortant de ma contemplation.

« Hein.. » J'étais trop occupé à guetter les hommes qui déshabillait Bella du regard et qui s'approchait trop près d'elle.

« Tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Bella ! »

« Jazz, elle ne veut pas de moi alors laisse tomber tu veux ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Tu as déjà tenté quelque chose ! »

« Non, mais Alice me l'a bien fait comprendre et puis quand elle saura que c'est moi qui l'ait engagée elle ne voudra certainement plus me voir »

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

« Et bien Jake est venu mercredi et dans le lot des photos de Lauren y avait une photo de Bella. Jake les avait prises pour l'autre magazine pour lequel il est photographe et j'avais envie qu'elle soit aussi une de nos mannequins. Donc j'en ai parlé à Jake et il l'a contactée. Apparemment elle a accepté mais elle ignore que c'est moi qui l'ai recruté. Ne me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ça je l'ignore Jaz mais cette femme est superbe regarde là .. elle a des courbes parfaites, un visage d'ange et un charme fou ! Elle est... »

« Splendide oui tu l'as dit. C'est la patron qui parle ou l'homme amoureux ! »

« Jaz je ne suis pas amoureux.. »

« Ah bon et ben on dirait pas. Tu sais un coup de foudre ça existe.. regarde Alice et moi.. je suis tombée amoureux le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle. Et puis pourquoi prendrait-elle mal le fait que tu l'aies embauchée ? Hein dis-moi ! Je pense au contraire qu'elle est ravie de quitter son boulot pour faire ça ! »

« Si tu le dis ! »

« ... »

« Dis-moi tu sais ce qu'elle fait comme boulot ? »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. C'est ta sœur qui m'en a touché un mot mais Bella ignore que je suis au courant même si elle doit s'en douter ! Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ? »

« Je l'ai vu l'autre jour au Ritz Carlton Hôtel avec un mec ! »

« C'était peut-être son copain ! »

« Ouais j'en doute c'est un de mes clients et il est marié ! »

« Quoi ! T'as dû te planter.. Bella ne sortirait jamais avec un mec marié. Elle avait peut-être un rendez-vous ? Il fait quoi ton client ? »

« Il est patron de la maison MAGE et la styliste est sa femme ! »

« Ben il cherchait peut être une mannequin ! »

« Ouais à 21h dans un hôtel. Jaz t'aurais vu son regard, on aurait dit qu'elle était morte de trouille ! »

« Tiens de retour ! » dit Jaz aux filles qui revenaient.

« Emmett n'est pas avec vous » dis-je

« Non, Rosalie est ici ! Je crois que mon frère est tombé sous son charme ! » répondit Bella.

« Oui je comprends Rosalie Hale ne laisse que très peu d'hommes indifférents » reprit Jaz

« Oui si tu aimes les blondes pulpeuses » répondis-je.

Bella et Alice étaient revenues. Bella avait repris sa place à côté de moi.

Je voulais lui parler mais je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. L'exercice allait être complexe car je n'étais pas habitué à engager la conversation uniquement pour parler. D'habitude, il me suffisait de séduire et d'employer les bons mots pour avoir une fille dans mon lit mais là j'étais à court. Elle m'impressionnait et la distance qu'elle avait mise lors du repas chez ma sœur ne me rassurait pas !

Bella se redressa et étendit son bras pour attraper la carte des boissons. En l'attrapant elle frôla mon bras avec le sien et une sorte de décharge électrique me parcourut le corps. J'ignorai si elle l'avait ressenti jusqu'à ce que je relève la tête et que nos regards se croisent. Elle avait rougi et je trouvais ça tout à fait exquis.

« Désolée » me dit-elle « Je voulais juste attraper la carte ! »

« C'est pas grave ! Tu n'avais qu'à le demander, je te l'aurai fait passer ! » repris-je

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit .. je sais me débrouiller toute seule ! » répondit-elle sèchement.

Son regard avait changé. Il était redevenu froid et indifférent. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ! Bon sang ! Et surtout qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour qu'elle se comporte comme ça !_

« Écoute Bella je voulais m'excuser …._grrrrrrrr mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire.. tu te rabaisses à faire des excuses voilà ce que tu fais...oui mais elle en vaut la peine...enfin je l'espère..._ pour mon attitude chez ma sœur l'autre jour. »

Elle me regardait surprise comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ! _Mais merde mes parents m'ont bien élevé et je voulais tout faire pour découvrir pourquoi elle était aussi distante... ou pour la mettre dans ton lit... grrrrrrr... non je ne sais pas en fait...elle vaut mieux que ça.. je ne sais pas j'éprouve ce besoin de vouloir la protéger..comme si j'étais amou... non impossible !_

« Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit à mon sujet, même si j'ai quelques doutes, mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas du tout ou tout du moins je fais des efforts pour ne plus être celui que j'étais ! »

« Oui.. bien sûr tu vas me dire que tu n'es plus cet homme qui drague tout ce qui bouge, qui mate un fille pour savoir si la marchandise est de bonne qualité et qui ne souhaite qu'une seule chose la mettre dans son lit pour une seule et unique nuit de sexe avant de prendre la fuite ! Tu vas me dire aussi que tu as changé en quelques jours ! Écoute je vais te dire quelques choses, des pervers et des baiseurs dans ton genre j'en côtoie tous les jours alors passe à autre chose Cullen et fous moi la paix.. je suis claire »

« Ouch...et bien je crois que ma réputation m'a devancé ! Pourtant je pense que tu trompes à mon sujet ! »

« Ta réputation ! Mais Cullen faudrait-il encore que tu en es une. Quand je te regarde je ne vois qu'une merde qui pense que toutes les femmes sont des objets malléables à souhait ! Et non je ne me trompe pas ! Par contre là où TOI... tu trompes c'est sur le fait que je pourrais envisager de passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit avec toi mais à moins de me payer cela n'arrivera jamais ! Alors trouve toi une pétasse qui acceptera de se faire baiser pour une nuit et lâche moi !»

_**[ Arm your eyes – AARON]**_

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Elle vient de me remettre à ma place et cela fait mal, très mal. Jamais une femme ne m'avait rabaissé autant. Ce qui me blesse encore plus c'est que ces mots sont sortis de sa bouche et qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Elle m'avait bien cerné mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était les raisons de ce comportement et que j'avais envie de changer pour elle. Je crois que cette envie de changer est apparue le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois. _Bien sûr en même temps c'est la première femme qui te rejette et qui ne s'intéresse pas à toi...mais quand tu l'auras mise dans ton lit, elle finira comme toutes les autres... elle deviendra le coup d'une nuit...Non pas elle... mais voyons regarde toi qui voudrait d'un connard pareil pour plus qu'une nuit franchement ! _Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

Je termine mon verre d'un trait et constate qu'elle discute à nouveau avec Alice. Je me sens mal. Elle a touché là où ça fait mal! Je décide donc qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que je rentre. Je salue tout le monde et me dirige vers la sortie.

« Ed' attends » me crie Alice !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai jamais vu réagir comme ça ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Bella ?»

« Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Elle m'a donné son opinion et c'est tout ! »

« Et alors d'habitude tu as plus de répartie que ça ! C'est la première fois que je te vois fuir face à une femme ! Ce n'est que Bella !»

« Bella n'est pas une femme comme les autres et je vais d'ailleurs suivre son conseil ! »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Et bien je vais aller draguer cette belle blonde là-bas et rentrer chez moi pour la baiser dans toutes les positions puisque de toute façon je ne sais faire que ça ! »

« Ed' fais pas ça.. »

« Si Alice j'ai bien compris le message. D'ailleurs tu m'avais prévenu et j'aurai mieux fait de t'écouter maintenant ne me dites surtout pas toi et Jaz que je rencontrerai une femme en qui je pourrai avoir confiance car il faudrait déjà qu'elle me fasse confiance ! J'ai bien conscience d'avoir tout gâché avec mon attitude mais je ne demandais qu'une toute petite chance de pouvoir être heureux ...une toute petite... mais Irina s'est bien chargée de faire le travail vis à vis de Bella. Tu veux savoir autre chose ….je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.. t'entends ça Alice ton frère est amoureux.. si c'est pas un scoop.. mais apparemment je ne suis qu'une merde et un baiseur alors tu sais quoi oubliez moi et allez tous vous faire foutre... ah dis-lui qu'elle a perdu son deuxième emploi... parce que c'était moi qui l'avait engagé mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle est à faire à un gigolo comme moi ! Sur ce bonsoir »

Je m'éloigne du bar et décide de rentrer chez moi à pied. J'en aurai pour un petit moment mais j'avais besoin d'évacuer ma colère. Pendant le trajet, mon téléphone sonne à plusieurs reprises. Alice. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre ni à elle ni à qui que ce soit. Je marche en repensant à ma fin de semaine de merde. Lauren... puis Bella..des larmes me montent au yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur. Je continue de marcher sans savoir réellement où je vais mais il faut que j'avance. Et mes yeux pleurent sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

**POV BELLA**

Lorsque nous étions arrivés au bar les amis d'Emmett n'étaient pas encore arrivés. En revenant du bar, je fus surprise de constater que l'ami d'Emmett se trouve être le mari de ma meilleure amie, Alice et qu'Edward son frère est aussi présent. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde. Le regard d'Edward semble avoir changé. _Mais non, c'est juste pour t'amadouer et te mettre dans son lit... arrête les mecs que tu côtoies dans ton travail ne te suffise pas ?... il faut en plus que tu mettes un de ses enfoirés dans ton lit..._je me ressaisis. Jaz et Emmett partent vers le bar. Je me retrouve donc avec Alice et Edward ! Nous nous installons autour de la table. Edward s'installe sur la banquette contre le mur et je m'installe à côté de lui tandis qu'Alice se met en face de moi. Nous discutons avec Alice de ma séance photo de mercredi et des deux nouveaux boulots que je viens de décrocher. Je lui explique aussi que Carmen a accepté ma démission et que dans deux semaines je quitterai ce travail ! Pendant ce temps, je sens le regard d'Edward sur moi. C'est étrange. Je ne pourrai pas dire que c'est désagréable c'est comme si ma peau me brûlait. Je ressens cette brûlure à différents endroits comme si ma peau réagissait aux endroits où il posait ses yeux. _En même temps il est plutôt séduisant... si on lui enlève cette mentalité de coureur de jupons...oui …. mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'avoir un mec qui se conduise comme mes clients... je ne travaille pas exceptionnellement ce soir car j'avais demandé ma soirée à Carmen...et un mec pour une nuit non merci... puis de toute façon s'il savait ce que je faisais comme boulot il prendrait ses jambes à son cou... Emmett avait raison j'étais devenue une pute de luxe et personne ne voudrait d'une fille comme ça... car malheureusement pour moi mon passé faisait partie de ma vie._..

Puis nous sommes allées danser Alice et moi avec Emmett dès que Jasper et lui étaient revenus à la table. Un mec avait tenté de faire une approche mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche sans que je l'aie autorisé et ce mec avait pris ses aises. J'avais essayé d'attirer le regard d'Emmett en ne lui montrant pas ma panique et il avait réagi suffisamment vite et le mec s'était éloigné.

« Ça va Bells ? » me demanda Emmett

« Ouais merci Em' »

« De rien »

Je recommençais à danser quand je sentis à nouveau son regard sur moi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me voulait à la fin ? Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne me voit pas. En posant mon regard sur lui, je discerne de la colère dans son regard et de l'inquiétude..._impossible..._ Nous continuons à danser et apparemment Jaz et Edward sont en train de discuter. Je le vois se prendre la tête entre les mains et hocher la tête._ Mais pourquoi je le regarde... Irina m'a dit que c'était un connard et qu'il se servait des femmes. Après avoir obtenu d'elles ce qu'il voulait il se barrait sans demander son reste quand il n'insultait pas la fille qui en voulait plus... ce qui sommes toutes n'était pas le genre de relation que je souhaitais avec un homme.. quand je parle d'homme, je ne parle de mes clients.. car si je souhaitais uniquement du sexe, je n'avais qu'à libérer mon esprit lors de mes rendez-vous..._ Nous sommes revenus vers la table. Après avoir dansé, j'avais soif. Je me relève un peu et tend le bras pour attraper la carte des boissons. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que j'allais frôler l'avant-bras d'Edward dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes. _Zzzzzzz... c'était quoi ce truc..._Un léger frisson venait de me parcourir la peau au contact de la sienne. Je le regarde mais lui a la tête baissée. Il relève sa tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il avait des yeux de jade et ils étaient magnifiques..._Comment n'avais-je pas vu ça chez Alice... en même temps s'il veut ramener des filles dans son plumard il faut bien qu'il soit un minimum attirant...oui mais ses yeux, j'aurai pu y rester accroché toute ma vie...il y avait de la douceur, du désir mais aussi quelque chose d'autre que je ne saisissais pas dans son regard.._ Je sentis une légère chaleur sur mes joues me signalant que je rougissais. Je pris la parole pour m'excuser. Mais il me signala que j'aurai pu lui demander. Je le fixe encore..._Bella il te veut dans son pieu pour te baiser... laisse tomber..._ Et là je ne sais pas. Je me suis lâchée. Je l'ai limite insulté et j'ai été odieuse en lui disant qu'il était un pervers, un baiseur, qu'il ne changerait jamais et qu'il n'avait qu'à aller voir une de ses pétasses pour satisfaire ses envies primaires de mâle en rut mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour satisfaire quoique que ce soit. J'ai même rajouté qu'il faudrait qu'il me paye pour que je passe une nuit avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris.. c'était limite si je ne lui avais pas donné l'adresse de l'agence d'escort pour laquelle je travaillais. Pendant mon laïus, je l'avais vu se décomposer. Son regard était devenu triste c'est comme si je lui avais broyé le cœur..._J'y suis peut être aller un peu fort... et si... et si en fait il ne m'avait pas menti en me disant qu'il voulait changer.. s'il essayait de s'intéresser à moi... pour devenir je sais pas moi... un ami... mais qu'est ce qui me prenait ?... après tout ce qu'Irina m'avait raconté au sujet de sa sœur, Tanya, et de sa relation avec Edward, il venait juste de récupérer la monnaie de sa pièce.. après tout on récolte ce qu'on sème..non... mais en même temps je venais de ressentir un pincement au cœur.. qui étais-je pour le juger... je me faisais payer pour être baiser du mardi au vendredi, une fois ou plusieurs fois par soir par des mecs mariés, des pervers, des sadiques et j'en passe... je ne valais certainement pas mieux que lui... et moi je le jugeai sur son passé.. sur son attitude..._Au moment où je voulais m'excuser, je vis Alice partir derrière lui ! Merde !

« Pourquoi Edward est parti Jaz ? » lui demandais-je.

« A toi de me le dire... vous étiez en train de discuter et il s'est levé d'un coup nous disant qu'il rentrait chez lui ! Alice voyant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait vient de partir pour tenter de le rattraper ! »

« Il... Il...Il ne sait rien passé.. on discutait... et... »

« Quoi Bella ? Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Et merde...je lui ai dit de retourner voir ses pétasses et d'aller en baiser une car il n'y avait que ça qu'il savait faire.. mais que je ne risquais pas de finir dans son lit sauf s'il me payait pour ! »

« Merde Bella..Putain.. pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ! »

« Désolé Jazz mais j'ai pété les plombs..j'ai pas envie de faire partie de son tableau de chasse et avec ce qu'Irina m'a.. »

« Irina... mais elle ignore tout..tout de ce qui s'est passé entre Ed' et sa sœur. Ed' a essayé de le lui expliquer mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.. c'est pas à moi de t'en parler mais ce que t'as dit Irina c'est la facette qu'Edward donne... quand tu grattes un peu il est... »

« Il est quoi ? Jazz un enfoiré..un joueur... ? »

« Non fragile... » conclue-t-il

Emmett revient vers la table en compagnie de Rosalie. Ils se sont bien trouvés tous les deux. Emmett me dit qu'il part avec Rose chez elle et me demande où sont partis les autres. Je lui explique ce qui s'est passé et bien évidemment mon frère me passe un savon en m'expliquant que tous les mecs ne sont pas comme mes clients et qu'il serait peut-être temps que je m'intéresse à autre chose qu'à ma clientèle masculine de l'agence. ..._Sur ce point il n'avait pas tout à fait tort..._Je ne souhaitais pas néanmoins courir après Edward car après tout même si je faisais abstraction de ce que m'avait dit Irina et Jasper, je n'avais pas apprécié la manière dont il m'avait détaillé chez sa sœur la première fois. Quand je relève la tête, je vois Jasper qui me regardait perplexe et Rosalie écarquillait les yeux de surprise_...et merde.. si je ne voulais que personne ne sache pour mon job et bien c'était râpé..._Jasper me fit un signe de tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il était au courant et Emmett était en train d'expliquer à Rose en quoi consistait mon travail Elle pose sa main sur mon avant-bras et me dit :

« Je comprends mieux ta réaction chez Alice l'autre jour quand Edward t'as détaillée mais Em' a raison, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ! »

Alice revint vers nous. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir son frère et semblait très inquiète à son sujet.

« Je suis désolé Lily » lui dis-je penaude

« Oui Bells tu peux le dire ! Jazz on rentre. Il faut qu'on le trouve dans cet état je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire ! » dit-elle aux bords des larmes

« Ok on y va ! Vous faites quoi ? » dit Jasper.

« Ben moi je rentre avec Rose » dit Emmett

« Bella tu fais quoi ? Tu rentres à l'appart ? » me demanda Emmett

« Je sais pas... Alice... excuse moi je voulais pas... je savais pas...je pensais pas que je le blesserai ! »

« Écoute Bells, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir complètement vu son comportement depuis...mais c'est mon frère et ce qu'il m'a dit dehors je croyais ne jamais plu l'entendre de sa bouche... et maintenant j'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie ! » me dit Alice

« Je peux venir avec toi et Jaz.. c'est ma faute et je voudrais... essayer de réparer.. »

« Si tu veux Bella mais on y va maintenant ! »

Nous sommes sortis du pub. Emmett et Rose sont partis de leur côté et moi je montais avec Alice et Jasper. Nous avons fait plusieurs fois le trajet entre le pub et son appartement en empruntant des routes différentes. Pendant ce temps, Alice essayait de le joindre sur son téléphone mais sans succès. C'est alors que je lui propose qu'elle me donne le numéro d'Edward et que je tente de l'appeler. Il ne connaissait pas mon numéro et peut être qu'il décrocherait.

Je compose le numéro. Je me sentais mal... aussi mal que le jour où j'étais rentrée de mon premier rendez-vous et que j'avais dû coucher avec un de mes clients. Première sonnerie.. _Edward décroche_ … deuxième sonnerie ..._J't'en prie Edward décroche..._Troisième sonnerie...

« Allo »

_Ouf... mais je lui dis quoi..._

« Allo ….. Lauren ?»

_C'est qui Lauren.. on s'en fout Bella parle bordel..._

« Edward... c'est Bella ne raccroche pas s'il te plaît »

J'entends Alice qui me demande de lui passer le téléphone mais je lui fais non de la tête. Après tout c'est moi qui ai fait une connerie c'est à moi de la réparer. Elle me fait signe pour que je lui demande où il se trouve !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? » cracha-t-il.

« M'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit.. dis-moi où est ce que tu es qu'on vienne te chercher s'il te plaît ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre où je suis...et tes excuses je m'en tape.. tu sais où t'as que les foutre tes excuses.. »

« Edward arrête.. j'ai pas été très agréable mais en même temps... »

« En même temps quoi ! »

« Laisse tomber.. dis-moi où tu es et Alice et Jasper viendront te chercher.. je vais leur demander de me laisser là et ils viendront te chercher juste tous les deux ok ! »

« .. »

« Edward.. t'es toujours là ? »

« ...bip .. bip.. »

« Merde il a raccroché.. putain... »

« Il t'a dit où il était » me demanda Alice !

« Non.. »

« Mais j'ai entendu des bateaux.. »

« Lily.. tu sais à quoi je pense... » reprit Jaz

« Ouais direction North Cove.. il est à la marina ! » dit Alice

« C'est quoi ce lieu... ? » demandais-je.

« C'est compliqué je t'en parlerai plus tard ! »

« Déposez moi ici.. il ne veut pas me voir et je le comprends.. je vais rentrer chez moi. ! »

« T'es sûre Bells ? » me demanda Alice

« Ouais.. je t'appelle demain ! »

« Ok au fait tu sais que c'est mon frère qui t'a embauché comme mannequin.. le deuxième boulot dont Jacob t'as parlé et bien.. c'est mon frère .. » me dit Alice

« Ouais il a vu une de tes photos que Jake avait oublié au milieu des autres et quand il l'a vu.. et bien.. il l'a trouvé belle et du coup il a demandé à Jacob qu'il t'engage. » rajouta Jaz

« Ouais ben avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir je doute qu'il ait réellement l'envie de me signer mon contrat. Je devais avoir rendez-vous lundi matin avec lui ! »

« Bells on en parle demain mais... vas-y.. s'il te plait.. il est persuadé que... peu importe on se voit demain ! Ok ? » termina Alice

« Ouais ! Jaz.. Lily..merci et encore désolé... je ne pensais pas que.. »

« C'est bon Bells rentre on va s'occuper de lui... » me répondit Alice.

Je me trouve sur le trottoir et j'essaye de me repérer. Je dois être à quelques rues de chez moi. Je marche pendant un moment en repensant à la soirée. J'ai tout gâché tout ça pour ne pas être blessé dans mon orgueil. J'avais ma fierté et je savais gérer ma vie comme bon me semble mais par deux fois cette semaine mon amour propre en avait pris un coup. D'abord Emmett et là, par les propos que j'avais tenus à Edward pour éviter de souffrir d'une quelconque façon. Il allait falloir que je trouve une solution pour essayer de rattraper les choses avec Edward. Mais comment ?

Je me sens perdue. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je l'ai blessé alors que je suis pire que lui. Comment ai-je pu croire un instant ce que m'avait dit Irina. Moi qui d'habitude suis si attentive envers les autres. Je repense à notre conversation téléphonique. Il pensait que c'était Lauren ? Mais qui c'est celle-là ? Il faudra que je demande à Alice demain. Et puis lundi j'irai à mon rendez-vous après tout je lui devais bien ça.

J'arrive devant chez moi. Je rentre dans l'appartement. Je regarde mon téléphone. Je décide de lui envoyer un sms, ça ne changera rien mais...je m'en veux..._ou tu t'inquiètes .. Bella, ce mec te fait de l'effet et tu es attirée par lui... si ça te bouffe autant de l'avoir blessé c'est que tu as des sentiments pour lui...mais non c'est pas ça... c'est pour Alice... ça m'a fait mal de la voir triste ce soir sachant que j'en étais à l'origine... oui à d'autres, arrête de te voiler la face..._

Je rédige le texto.

_**« Edward.. c'est Bella.. je voudrais m'excuser.. je ne pensais pas réellement ce que je t'ai dit... je suis pas à l'aise avec tout ça... et peu importe... j'espère qu'Alice et Jaz sont avec toi... ne fais pas de bêtises... je t'en prie.. bonne nuit B. »**_

Je me déshabille, file sous la douche et me glisse dans mon lit. Je m'endors rapidement. Je me réveille souvent et je bouge beaucoup. Je fais encore des cauchemars. Je regarde l'heure. J'attrape mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Il est 5h. J'ai un message.

_**« Suis chez moi.. Alice et Jaz viennent de me déposer...j'espère que je ne te réveille pas... tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi... je n'ai que ce que je mérite.. Bonne nuit E. »**_

Mais quelle tête de mule je vous jure. Je m'excuse en lui disant que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit et lui se fustige autant qu'il s'autoflagelle. Je décide de lui répondre.

_**« Tu ne me réveilles pas.. et arrête de te fustiger... les gens changent à toi de leur montrer...essaye de dormir. B »**_

Je repose mon téléphone sur l'oreiller à côté de moi guettant une réponse. Il doit dormir. _...mais qu'est-ce que je faisais...tu es en train de t'attacher à lui.. tu t'inquiètes pour lui... tu le rassures...non.. surtout pas..._

Je commence à paniquer sur ce que j'étais en train de faire et de ressentir. Edward était en train de briser mes barrières dont la première est de ne pas m'attacher à quelqu'un et surtout pas à un homme, hormis ma famille et mes amis. Je ne peux pas. Pas lui. Il m'attirait mais je ne voulais pas souffrir... depuis Marcus aucun homme n'avait partagé ma vie. C'était au début où je travaillais à l'agence. Je sortais avec Marcus depuis quelques mois et il m'avait assuré qu'il ne me quitterait pas, que mon boulot ne le dérangeait pas car il savait que je l'aimais lui. Mais au bout d'un an, il était parti en me laissant une lettre de rupture. Il me disait qu'il ne supportait plus de me voir avec d'autres hommes chaque soir, que je valais mieux que ça mais qu'il ne souhaitait plus passer après eux. Eux, c'est ainsi qu'il parlait de mes clients. Je m'étais effondrée. C'est d'ailleurs quelques semaines plus tard que j'ai fait ma petite dépression. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Depuis cette histoire, je m'étais promis qu'aucun autre homme ne rentrerai dans ma vie car aucun ne pourrait accepter mon boulot ni mon passé d'escort.

Bip... bip... bip.. je sors de mes pensées. Mon téléphone vient de me signaler que j'ai un message.

_**« Je ne dors pas non plus...je... je sais plus.. je sais pas...je ne sais pas comment faire pour changer.. j'essaye.. mais ça n'est apparemment pas suffisant. Je vais arrêter de t'ennuyer ! Bonne nuit Bella. E. »**_

J'ai envie de lui répondre..._Tu ne devrais pas... Bella...si j'avais été avec lui je l'aurai pris dans mes bras pour lui dire qu'il y arrivera et que je le pourrai l'aider à y arriver... mais qu'est-ce que je fais... rappelle-toi quand même que lundi il sera ton patron... deuxième règle on ne mélange pas plaisir et travail...pff.. j'étais en train de m'attacher à lui .. plus que ce que je ne le devrai... cet homme m'attirait.. mais c'était plus que physique_... il y avait le physique oui mais il y avait autre chose. Je voulais plus mais je n'étais pas prête. J'avais peur. Je reprends mon téléphone et décide de lui envoyer un dernier message.

_**« Tu ne m'ennuie pas... mais je te dirais une seule chose : « Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour »...continue d'essayer... tout peut arriver.. l'espoir est quelque chose de formidable et de motivant...accroches toi et prouve leur à tous que tu as changé. Dors. Il faut être en forme pour pouvoir se battre même contre soi. Je t'embrasse B. »**_

J'avais hésité à l'envoyer. Le « je t'embrasse » me gênait mais après tout j'en avais eu envie donc. Je repose mon téléphone et je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard.

8h45. _**Fireworks – Katy Perry**_ résonne dans l'appartement. Mon réveil m'informe qu'il est l'heure de se lever. Je file sous la douche. Je sors de la salle de bain et _**Fingers de P!nk**_ hurle dans mes enceintes. Je me mets à danser. Les paroles de cette chanson sont très explicites et me donne envie de revivre sous les doigts de l'homme qui voudrait bien partager ma vie. _… pour ça il faudrait que j'en trouve un qui m'accepte moi et le fardeau que je me traîne... _J'ai soudain envie de courir. Excellente idée. Ça me changera les idées et me permettra d'évacuer la tension sexuelle que je ressens depuis ce matin après le rêve plus qu'explicite que j'ai fait cette nuit avec mon bel inconnu..._Bel inconnu... cet inconnu était Edward...arrête de te voiler la face..._ J'enfile mon short et mon débardeur. Nous sommes en Juin et à cette heure-ci, la chaleur est déjà bien installée. J'attrape ma bouteille d'eau et mon Ipod, et je sors pour prendre le métro direction « Central Park ». Le casque sur mes oreilles, je m'isole du monde extérieur. La nuit a été courte mais je me sens pousser des ailes depuis mes échanges par texto avec Edward. On ne s'est rien dit de spécial mais il m'a répondu. Peut-être m'avait-il pardonné ?

**POV EDWARD**

Je suis assis à la Marina de North Cove. Je suis assis sur un banc. Le vent vient frapper mon visage. Il commence à pleuvoir. Je me rappelle la première fois où je suis venu ici. C'était avec Lauren. J'avais emprunté le bateau de mon père et nous étions allés en mer. C'est ce jour-là qu'elle m'avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Puis j'y étais revenu quand j'avais appris que Lauren avait perdu le bébé et le soir où je l'avais retrouvé avec ce mec, elle était complètement défoncée. Ce soir-là comme ce soir c'est ma sœur qui était venue me rejoindre. J'étais complètement défoncé à l'alcool et j'avais avalé la plupart des médicaments que mon père avait sur le bateau. Ma sœur était arrivée à temps et ma tentative d'en finir n'avait pas fonctionné. A mon réveil, j'avais compensé par le travail et par l'alcool. Je fréquentais beaucoup les bars à l'époque et certaines jeunes femmes m'accostaient pour ne pas dire m'allumaient délibérément. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à jouer avec les femmes, à les draguer pour les baiser ensuite. Je déchargeais ma colère envers moi-même et envers Lauren sur ces femmes en les baisant durement. C'était mon exutoire. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Bella. Ça fait quatre jours que je n'ai pas touché une femme moi qui d'habitude en avait une chaque soir dans mon pieu. Changement radical. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. _« ..Quand je te regarde je ne vois qu'une merde...Alors trouve toi une pétasse qui acceptera de se faire baiser pour une nuit et lâche moi ! » _Les mots de Bella résonnent dans ma tête. Mon cœur se serre. Je suis en colère contre moi car je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai même pas essayé de la faire changer d'opinion. Mon téléphone sonne. C'est encore Alice. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

Je ne suis qu'un con et Bella m'avait vite cerné et Irina n'avait fait que préparer le terrain. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Je ne pensais plus ressentir ça. Après Lauren, je ne le voulais plus mais quand j'avais vu Bella, je pensais qu'elle serait différente. Elle l'est. Mais mon comportement abject l'avait éloigné dès le départ. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de la regarder comme ça. Et puis ce soir j'avais dit à Alice de parler avec Bella au sujet du travail et à l'heure qu'il est, ma sœur avait dû lui en parler. Je venais de me griller la seule chance que j'avais de la revoir. Mais quel con ! Mon téléphone sonne à nouveau. Je ne reconnais pas le numéro. Je décroche.

« Allo »

J'entends du bruit mais personne ne parle. A qui appartient ce numéro ? Bella, non elle ne veut plus me voir. Lauren ! Non ! Comment aurait-elle eu mon numéro et puis vu notre discussion elle n'aurait pas osé...« _je vais te montrer qu'on peut être à nouveau ensemble »..._

« Allo ! Lauren ?»

« Edward... c'est Bella ne raccroche pas s'il te plaît »

_Merde... pourquoi j'ai pas fermé ma gueule...Bella... comment avait-elle eu mon numéro. Elle doit être avec Alice ! Putain.. mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ! _

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Bella ? » crachais-je.

« M'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit.. dis-moi où est ce que tu es qu'on vienne te chercher s'il te plaît ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre où je suis...et tes excuses j'm'en tape.. tu sais où t'as que te les foutre .. »

« Edward arrête.. j'ai pas été très agréable mais en même temps... »

« En même temps quoi ! » la coupais-je.

« Laisse tomber.. dis moi où tu es et Alice et Jasper viendront te chercher.. je vais leur demander de me laisser là et ils viendront te chercher juste tous les deux okay ! »

_Pourquoi j'ai si mal d'entendre sa voix ! Elle vient de s'excuser et moi comme un crétin je l'ai agressée alors qu'elle semblait inquiète pour moi. Pourquoi s'inquièterait-elle pour moi ? Il n'y aucune raison puisqu'elle m'a demandé clairement de la laisser tranquille.. et puis... et puis...J'ai envie de voir personne. _Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand une sirène de bateau se mit à gronder.

« Edward.. t'es toujours là ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Ma gorge est serrée. Sa voix. Elle est douce. Je ressens de l'inquiétude dans ses mots. J'ai envie d'être seul mais je voudrais aussi qu'elle vienne mais comment lui dire. Et si elle vient. Je vais lui dire quoi ! Je raccroche car mes larmes, ces traîtresses, coulent à nouveau en abondance. Je me prends la tête entre les mains tirant sur mes cheveux. Je m'en veux...Je me lève et me déplace de long en large devant le banc..._t'es qu'un con Cullen... elle t'appelle, s'excuse, semble être inquiète pour toi.. et Toi … TOI... tu la méprises encore une fois en étant agressif et en l'envoyant chier... tu viens de griller ta dernière cartouche mec... si elle te plaît tant que ça.. si tu la veux...arrête tes conneries immédiatement... arrrrrrghhhhh_ …. J'hurle.

« Putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ! »

La colère monte. Cette femme en quelques jours a réussi à tout bouleverser. Elle est entrée dans ma vie et par ses mots et ses attitudes elle a fait plier toutes mes barrières laissant mon cœur à nu. Mon cœur se serre et une pointe violente se fait ressentir dans ma poitrine. Comment un si petit bout de femme est-il arrivé à me mettre dans un état pareil _?...Tu as sentiments pour elle mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas l'avoir... tu ne pourras jamais lui dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête et pourquoi tu réagis comme ça..._Je veux hurler encore et encore mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai besoin de faire sortir cette colère qui me ronge. Je lève la tête et vois cet arbre. Je me dirige vers lui les poings serrés. Je donne un coup de poing dans le tronc. Je saigne mais je ne sens rien. Je suis anesthésié. Je veux ressentir quelque chose pour me prouver que je suis vivant alors je recommence encore et encore. Épuisé, je m'effondre à genoux par terre. Comme pour accompagner ma tristesse, la pluie s'intensifie. Je ne sens même pas l'eau sur moi, seul le bruit de la pluie qui tombe sur les coques des bateaux me permet de savoir qu'il pleut. Soudain, j'entends des gens qui parlent. Ils sont encore loin.

« Je l'ai trouvé » cria une voix d'homme qui m'est familière.

« Ed'... Ed'... c'est moi... c'est Jaz.. répond s'il te plaît »

Je sens une autre présence à côté de moi. Elle attrape mon bras. Je sens sa chaleur mais je suis comme mort.

« Ed'.. c'est Alice s'il te plaît lève toi ! Il pleut tu peux pas rester là ! Viens on va te ramener chez toi ! »

Je voudrais lui dire que je vais bien et qu'elle parte loin de moi. _Je ne suis pas bon pour eux.. ma colère me bouffe et je fais souffrir tout le monde..._Mais aucun son ne sort. Je suis ailleurs. Je veux qu'on me laisse seul.

« Jaz, il est blessé, il faut qu'on le ramène ! »

« Alice, il est en état de choc ! Regarde-le ! Son regard est vide, absent. On va l'aider à se lever et l'amener à la voiture. Ensuite on va chez lui et on appellera ton père pour qu'il vienne le soigner! Ok ! »

« D'accord »

Je sens un bras qui passe sous le mien.

« Ed' c'est Jazz, écoute-moi on va t'aider, Lily et moi, à te lever et tu vas venir avec nous. C'est d'accord ? »

Je lève les yeux vers lui mais je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Je me déplace mais j'ignore comment. Je ne sens rien. J'entends le bip d'une voiture et des bruits de portières. Puis la chaleur. Je me laisse tomber sur le siège et là l'obscurité m'envahit.

Je me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans ma chambre et ma sœur est assise à côté du lit la tête posée dessus. Elle dort.

Puis j'entends du bruit dans mon appartement. Je décide me lever et quand j'arrive dans le salon, je vois Jasper assis sur le canapé.

« Hey Ed' ! Comment tu te sens ? » me dit-il

« Ça va. J'ai mal aux mains ! »

Je baisse les yeux pour comprendre pourquoi j'ai mal et je vois les bandages sur mes mains. Je me souviens. J'ai tapé sur un tronc d'arbre comme on tape sur un sac de boxe.

« Ouais ! C'était pas joli à voir ! Ton père est passé. A priori rien de cassé ! »

« Carlisle est venu ? »

« Oui ta sœur l'a appelé ! Elle était inquiète pour toi Il repassera ce soir après sa garde pour te changer tes bandages »

« Ok ! Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre soirée ! Vous pouvez rentrer ! Réveille ma sœur et allez vous reposer on se verra plus tard ! »

Bip … bip...

« C'est ton portable Ed' ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il bippe, tu dois avoir un message ! C'est peut être important » me dit Jaz

Je regarde qui a bien pu m'envoyer un message. _Bella_. Elle s'excuse et souhaite que je ne fasse pas de bêtises. ..._Pourquoi ? Ne devrait-elle pas m'ignorer ?..._ Surtout après la manière dont je me suis comporté. A ces souvenirs, je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je m'assois et me prends la tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur mes genoux. Je sens à nouveau les larmes revenir et ma respiration devient plus saccadée. Il ne faut pas que je pleure. Je régule ma respiration. Je ne peux pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Quand je serais seul oui mais pas maintenant.

« Ed' t'es sûr que ça va aller ? »

« Oui... non... enfin j'en sais rien mais suis fatigué je vais essayer de dormir ! On se voit demain ? Okay ! »

« Ok, je réveille Alice et on part mais pas de conneries c'est promis ! »

« Oui promis ! »

De toute façon, je suis épuisé et là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est être seul et qu'on arrête de me poser des questions.

Alice et Jasper sont repartis en me prévenant qu'il reviendrait dès demain matin.

Je décide de répondre à Bella.

_**« Suis chez moi.. Alice et Jaz viennent de me déposer...j'espère que je ne te réveille pas... tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi... je n'ai que ce que je mérite.. Bonne nuit E. »**_

Je repars vers ma chambre et me réinstalle dans mon lit. Je mets ma chaîne en route. - Clair de Lune de Debussy – Je suis fatigué mais le sommeil ne revient pas. Je pense à Bella. Elle aura mon message demain matin. Vu l'heure 5h, elle doit dormir profondément. J'ai tout gâché mais en même temps je suis le seul fautif. Mon téléphone vibre. Un nouveau message de Bella. Elle ne dort pas ?

_**« Tu ne me réveilles pas.. et arrête de te fustiger... les gens changent à toi de leur montrer...essaye de dormir. B »**_

Je lis son message plusieurs fois. Je ne comprends pas. Elle m'a insulté et elle avait raison. Je n'ai pas cherché à me défendre. J'ai fui. Elle s'excuse au téléphone et moi je l'agresse quasiment . Elle m'envoie un message pour s'excuser encore et là elle me dit qu'il faut que je montre aux gens que j'ai changé ! _… et oui Ed' ouvre les yeux ça te fait plaisir.. elle s'inquiète pour toi... elle te montre son soutien malgré que tu te soit comporté avec elle comme la merde que tu es...Tu devrais laisser tomber.. tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle.. de toute façon tu ne la verras plus et elle ne veut plus te voir... mais si elle ne voulait plus de contact avec moi, elle ne m'aurait pas envoyer ces messages. Elle ne serait pas venue avec Alice et Jazz pour te chercher,... elle n'aurait même pas appelé.. elle aurait pu donner son téléphone à Alice mais elle ne l'as pas fait ! Pourquoi ?..._.Je suis paumé. J'ai envie d'être avec elle. Depuis que j'ai senti ce frisson au bar ce soir quand sa peau a effleuré la mienne, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras pour la protéger. De quoi je n'en sais rien, elle semble si fragile et en même temps sûre d'elle. Je veux sentir sa peau sous mes doigts et sentir ses doigts sur ma peau. Je voudrais pouvoir goûter ses lèvres et sentir son parfum doux et sucré. Son odeur me manque..._Ed' stooooooooooop arrête de fantasmer... cette fille... et bien... elle ne te veut pas... alors arrête..._Je voudrais qu'elle soit mienne. Mais qui voudrait d'une merde ? Certainement pas elle. Je suis un enfoiré et je ne pourrai jamais changer ça. Personne ne me croit capable de changer. Bella ne me croit pas. Elle pense que je veux juste la sauter comme toutes les autres. Or elle se trompe mais elle ne m'a pas cru.

Je décide de répondre. Mais je vais lui écrire quoi ? Je ne voudrais pas l'ennuyer.

_**« Je ne dors pas non plus...je... je sais plus.. je sais pas...je ne sais pas comment faire pour changer.. j'essaye.. mais ça n'est apparemment pas suffisant. Je vais arrêter de t'ennuyer ! Bonne nuit Bella. E. »**_

Je pense qu'après ce message, je n'en recevrais pas d'autres. Quelques secondes plus tard. Je reçois un nouveau message de Bella.

_**« Tu ne m'ennuie pas... mais je te dirais une seule chose : « Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour »...continue d'essayer... tout peut arriver.. l'espoir est quelque chose de formidable et de motivant...accroches toi et prouve leur à tous que tu as changé. Dors. Il faut être en forme pour pouvoir se battre même contre soi. Je t'embrasse B. »**_

Ce message, je lis et le relis plusieurs fois. _Je ne l'ennuie pas pourtant j'ai eu l'impression du contraire depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Elle est pourtant persuadée que je peux changer alors que quelques heures plutôt elle me disait que je ne pourrais jamais changer. Elle veut que je le prouve aux autres et que je me batte pour ça. … Ce pourrait-il qu'elle m'accorde une deuxième chance ?... Moi je lui avais pardonné ses propos, elle m'avait vu et ne s'était pas laissé prendre au piège..._Ce message me donna, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'elle accepte de m'écouter. L'espoir qu'elle réalise que je pouvais changer. Et que ce changement se profilait grâce à elle, pour elle. L'espoir que je pourrais être un jour avec elle et que mon cœur se remettrait à battre pour une femme, pour la femme que j'aime. Ça ne sera pas facile mais je m'endors avec cette envie. Je me promets de tout faire pour que Bella entre dans ma vie.

Il est 9h. Je me réveille. J'ai envie d'aller courir. J'enfile mon jogging, un t-shirt, ma casquette et mes baskets. Je prends ma bouteille d'eau et mon Ipod et me dirige vers Central Park.

Arrivé là bas, j'emprunte East Drive comme chaque matin et décide de faire le grand tour. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Je croise des joggers. Mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles diffusent cette musique, "_**Can't get you off my mind" (Je ne peux pas te sortir de mon esprit), Lenny KRAVITZ**_.

_**Life is just a lonely highway - **_La vie n'est qu'une autoroute de solitude**  
><strong>_**I'm out here on the open road - **_Et je suis là sur la grande route**  
><strong>_**I'm old enough to see behind me - **_Je suis assez vieux pour regarder derrière moi**  
><strong>_**But young enough to feel my soul - **_Mais assez jeune pour sentir mon âme **  
><strong>_**I don't wanna lose you baby - **_Je ne veux pas te perdre bébé **  
><strong>_**And I don't wanna be alone - **_Et je ne veux pas être seul **  
><strong>_**Don't wanna live my days without you - **_Je ne veux pas vivre ma vie sans toi**  
><strong>_**But for now I've got to be without you - **_Mais pour l'instant je dois être sans toi

_**I've got a pocket full of money - **J_'ai une poche remplie d'argent_**  
>And pocket full of keys that have no bounds - <strong>_et une poche remplie de clés qui n'ont pas de limite_**  
>But then I think of lovin' - <strong>_Mais alors je pense à l'amour_**  
>And I just can't get you off of my mind - <strong>_Et je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête.

_**Babe can't you see -** B_ébé ne vois tu pas _**  
>That this is killing me - <strong>_que c'est en train de me tuer_**  
>I don't want to push you baby - <strong>_je ne veux pas te pousser bébé_**  
>And I don't want you to be told - <strong>_et je ne veux pas te faire dire (te pousser à me dire des choses)_**  
>It's just that I can't breathe without you - <strong>_c'est juste que je ne peux pas respirer sans toi_**  
>Feel like I'm gonna lose control - <strong>_Je sens que je perds le contrôle._**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got a pocket full of money oh yes I do - <strong>_j'ai une poche remplie d'argent, oh oui_**  
>And a pocket full of keys that have no bounds - <strong>_et une poche remplie de clés qui n'ont pas de limite_**  
>But when it comes to lovin' - <strong>_Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'aimer_**  
>I just can't get you off of my mind, yeaaah - <strong>_je ne peux te sortir de mon esprit, yeaah

_**Am I a fool to think that there's a little hope - **_Suis-je fou de penser qu'il y a un peu d'espoir _**  
>Yeah yeahhhhhheee yeah<br>Tell me baby, yeah - **_Dis-moi bébé, yeah_**  
>What are the rules the reasons and the do's and don'ts - <strong>_Quelles sont les règles et les raisons et les choses à faire et ne pas faire _**  
>Yeah yeahhhhhheee yeah<br>Tell me baby tell me baby, yeah - **_Dis-moi baby dis-moi baby, yeah _**  
>What do you feel inside? - <strong>_Que ressens-tu à l'intérieur ?  
><em><strong>I've got a pocket full of money - <strong>_J'ai une poche pleine d'argent _**  
>And a pocket full of keys that have no bounds - <strong>_Et une poche pleine de clés qui n'ont pas de limites _**  
>Oh yeah<br>But when it comes down to lovin' - **_Mais lorsqu'on en revient à l'amour_**  
>I just can't get you off of my mind, yeah - <strong>_Je ne peux pas te sortir de mes pensées yeah

Cette chanson est le parfait reflet de ce que je peux ressentir vis à vis de Bella. Je ne pensais jamais ressentir ça et pourtant je l'avais crié haut et fort à ma sœur hier soir. Je continue de courir. Je croise les joggers habituels. Et d'un signe de tête, je les salue. Je longe le réservoir Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis puis tourne sur la gauche pour prendre le sentier qui longe ce petit lac artificiel. Je regarde droit devant moi quand j'aperçois une femme brune. Elle porte un short et ses cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval qui bouge dans son dos au gré de sa course. Ses jambes sont fines et longues. Elle ressemble à Bella. Plus je me rapproche, plus je vois les traits de son visage. Puis je croise ce regard chocolat qui me plaît tant. C'est Bella. Elle court dans ma direction mais ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'elle vient vers moi. Je décide de stopper ma course et de m'arrêter sur le bas côté. Je bois de l'eau et la voyant qui s'approche, je détourne mon regard vers les enfants qui jouent avec un bateau électrique entourés de leur père. Je me demande si je vais vers elle ou si je continue comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. J'ai peur d'être à nouveau rejeté. Et cette peur me paralyse. Quand soudain, je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. J'ôte mes écouteurs.

- « Edward ? »

Je lève la tête et je la vois. Nos regards se croisent. Elle semble surprise et en même temps rassurée.

- « S-Salut Bella ! » murmurais-je

- « Ça va ?Mon dieu tes mains Edward qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » me demanda-t-elle

- « Oui ça va, pour mes mains disons que mes poings ont rencontré un arbre et toi tu vas bien? ».

- « Oui je vais bien. Tu viens souvent courir ici ? »_ ouf elle change de sujet._

- « Eh bien, je viens tous les jours ! Je n'habite pas très loin en fait ! Et toi ? »

- « Je viens courir ici trois fois par semaine ! C'est la première fois que je te vois en tout cas !»

- « Moi aussi...Écoute Bella, je voulais...je voulais... »

- « ... » Elle ne me répond pas. Mais je sens son regard posé sur moi. Elle joue avec le bouchon de sa bouteille comme si elle était gênée. Je ne trouve pas mes mots. Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attitude que j'ai eu vis à vis d'elle mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

- « Écoute … je voulais...laisse tomber, je dois y aller. Alice m'attend chez elle et si je n'y vais pas, elle risque de s'inquiéter ! »

- « Okay... »

- « A plus tard Bella »

- « A plus tard Edward »

Je repris ma course. Je jette un regard derrière moi. Elle n'a pas bougé et je la vois jeter sa bouteille d'eau par terre. Je remets mes écouteurs et prends la direction de mon appartement. Je voulais lui parler mais ma peur a ressurgi. Et comme un con, je n'ai rien dit. Si elle ne voulait pas venir vers moi, elle ne se serait pas arrêtée. Or elle était venue vers moi..._pourquoi ? Peut être qu'elle ne m'en voulait plus... comment ai-je pu passer à côté d'une occasion pareille... j'avais envie de lui dire tout … qu'elle sache les raisons de mon comportement avec elle, avec les femmes... oui mais ça n'était pas le bon moment tu ne crois pas !... peut être... mais j'aurais pu au moins m'excuser pour l'autre soir chez Alice..grrrr..._. Ça faisait trois fois qu'elle revenait vers moi et trois fois où je n'avais pas réussi à lui parler.

Je rentre chez moi. Je décide de prendre une douche pour me détendre. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier ce moment. Mais des images de Bella surgissent. Je la revois courir. Le mouvement de ses jambes longues et fines malgré sa taille, ses cheveux qui se balançaient de chaque côté de sa tête au fur et à mesure de ces mouvements, son buste mis en valeur par un débardeur moulant, ses seins qui bougeait doucement au rythme de sa courses. Je revois son visage, ses yeux chocolat, ses lèvres fines qu'elle mordille quand elle se sent gênée.

A ces pensées, ma virilité se réveille. J'essaye de penser à autre chose pour essayer de faire baisser la tension mais dès que j'essaye, une seule chose me revient. _Bella_. Je décide de me soulager. Je passe ma main sur mon gland, puis saisis ma verge à pleine main. Je commence alors de longs vas et viens. Je ferme les yeux. Tout en me masturbant, je m'imagine en train d'embrasser Bella. Je caresserai sa langue avec la mienne. Puis je déposerais des baisers sur son cou, et continuerai de déposer mes lèvres sur sa peau tout en me dirigeant vers sa poitrine. Je passerai mes mains sur ses seins juste avant de lécher et de mordiller délicatement ses tétons durcis par le désir. Je déposerais d'autres baisers en suivant un chemin vers son intimité. Et là, après avoir titillé son bouton de plaisir et l'avoir menée à l'orgasme, je l'aurai pénétré doucement et j'aurai entrepris de long vas et viens au sein de son intimité. Cette vision de nos corps se mouvant l'un contre l'autre me mène vers un orgasme long et violent... _arrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhh_... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça... même pour Lauren. Comment Bella avait-elle réussi à avoir autant d'emprise sur moi ? Je me sentais attiré par elle sans que je puisse m'arrêter. J'appelle ma sœur pour annuler car j'ai envie de rester seul. Je lui dis que je passerai demain soir et elle accepte à contrecœur. Je passe ma journée à jouer du piano et en repensant aux derniers jours, je compose, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, un morceau. C'est ainsi que j'ai passé mon après-midi. Épuisé, je pars directement me coucher. Je dors quelques heures. Je me lève et comme chaque matin, je vais courir. Mais aujourd'hui, j'espère voir Bella mais je rentre chez moi sans l'avoir vue. Je passe à nouveau mon après-midi à finir la composition que j'ai commencé hier mais il me manque toujours la fin. Je finis par abandonner car il est l'heure pour moi de me rendre chez ma sœur.

J'arrive chez elle. Je sonne et ma sœur ouvre la porte. Elle se jette dans mes bras. Je l'attrape et la serre fort dans mes bras.

- « Hey ! » lui dis-je

- « Salut, je suis contente de te voir ! » me dit-elle

- « Moi aussi Lily ! »

- « Viens... rentre.. Jazz va arriver, il a dû aller à l'hôpital cette après-midi pour sa petite patiente qui vient d'arriver ! Elle a fait une crise et il n'y a que lui qui arrive à la calmer»

- « C'est pas grave, je vais pouvoir profiter un peu de ma petite sœur ! »répondis-je en fermant la porte

- « Ok.. tu vas dans le salon j'arrive, je vais me faire un thé ! Tu veux un café ? »

- « Oui je veux bien ! Merci Lily ! »

Elle part dans la cuisine. Je m'installe sur le canapé et repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. C'est Alice qui me sort de mes pensées.

- « Ed' ca va ? »

- « Oui, désolé... j'étais dans mes pensées ! »

- « Ouais... Ed' j'ai pas trop envie de t'ennuyer avec ça.. mais tu es sûr que ça va.. »

- « Oui Lily ne t'inquiète pas.. rien qui ne peut être résolu enfin... je l'espère » finis-je en murmurant pour moi. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais !

- « Ed', il s'est passé quoi avec Bella, vendredi soir..je t'ai jamais vu te mettre dans un état pareil depuis... »

- « Lauren.. tu peux le dire tu sais. Prononcer son prénom n'est plus aussi difficile qu'avant ! »

- « ... » Elle ne me répond pas mais je vois bien qu'elle trépigne et se retient de me dire quelque chose.

- « Lily.. qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Rien.. tu sais ce que tu m'as dit vendredi soir au sujet de Bella...et puis ton départ précipité je me suis demandé si tu m'avais tout dit sur ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux.. Je vois bien que depuis que tu l'as rencontrée mardi tu n'es plus vraiment le même ! »

- « Lily... il ne s'est rien passé entre Bella et moi. Elle m'a juste vu, tel que je suis..c'est à dire le connard qui drague tout ce qui bouge et qui a sauté au moins une bonne partie de la gente féminine New-yorkaise.. alors..tu sais quoi je ne lui en veux même pas.. c'est plutôt à moi que j'en veux.. si je ne m'étais pas conduit comme ça depuis ces dernières années.. j'aurai peut être pu espérer sortir avec elle mais de toute façon elle ne veut pas de moi et elle me l'a bien fait comprendre !» dis-je

Je baisse la tête de manière à la mettre entre mes mains pour cacher mes yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer.

- « Alors ce que tu m'as dit devant le pub tu le pensais vraiment !... Edward tu es amoureux de Bella ! »

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Mais Alice avait vu juste. Puis de toute façon je le lui avais dit vendredi soir avant de partir !

- « Oui Alice... je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas. Je suis tombé amoureux de la seule fille qui ne voudra jamais de moi ! » repris je en relevant ma tête.

- « Mais Ed' qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? »

- « Elle, ce qu'elle m'a dit, ce que toi tu m'as dit ! »

- « Stoooooooop, Ed' je t'ai dit ça parce que je pensais que tu ne voudrais l'avoir que pour une nuit ! Bella est mon amie, je la connais très bien et ce n'est pas du tout le genre de relation dont elle a besoin. Elle a déjà ce genre de relation avec son... oups... enfin bref ….Ed' si tu es amoureux d'elle mais c'est génial et puis ça change tout! »

- « Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de génial là dedans et puis qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire avec « elle a déjà ce genre de relation » ? »

- « Rien j'ai voulu rien dire ! »

- « Lily... qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

- « Edward, ça... ça n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.. c'est à Bella de le faire désolé ! »

- « Et bien vu qu'elle ne veut pas me parler, tu peux me le dire car il y a peu de chance que je la recroise ! »

Je regarde ma sœur et elle est en train de regarder ses pieds. Ça en règle générale, ça veut dire qu'elle a fait une connerie.

- « Alice... » lui dis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- « Quoi ! »

- « Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

- « Et bien, et » dit elle le plus rapidement possible !

- « Alice répète plus doucement j'ai rien compris »

- « Je ne lui ai rien dit pour le travail à part que c'était toi qui l'avait embauchée et que je lui ai fait promettre d'y aller et elle m'a dit qu'elle irait.. désolé...mais je pensais que ça te ferait pl... »

- « Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Alice dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça ! »

- « Si Edward, je lui ai dit que c'était toi. Après lui avoir dit, elle pensait que tu ne voudrais pas la voir alors elle avait décidé de ne pas y aller et après ce que tu m'avais dit.. j'ai pensé... »

- « Tu as pensé quoi Alice.. bordel... elle ne veut pas me voir tu peux comprendre ça...mais non il a fallu que tu te mêles encore de ma vie » criais-je

Alice commence à pleurer. Mais moi je suis tellement en colère que je ne peux pas lui demander d'arrêter de pleurer et la consoler en lui disant que ce n'est pas grave ! Jasper arrive et cours pour rejoindre Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Alice ça va ? » nous dit-il.

« Rien » répondit Alice en essuyant ses larmes

« Ed' qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » reprit Jasper.

« Rien ! » dis-je sèchement

« Ben alors expliquez-moi...Pourquoi Ed' es-tu en colère et pourquoi Alice pleure ? »

« ... » je ne peux pas répondre et je me dirige sur la terrasse.

J'entends la voix d'Alice. Elle doit lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je regarde le soleil se coucher sur Central Park qui s'étend devant moi et mes pensées vont toujours vers la même personne. Bella. Pourquoi Alice lui avait-elle dit ça ? Je ne peux pas dire que cela ne me faisait pas plaisir car j'allais avoir une nouvelle occasion de lui parler. Mais après mon attitude d'hier, je ne suis plus sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Je demanderais à Jane de la recevoir. Ça me semble être une bonne idée. Tout du moins je pense.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée ! Tu devrais plutôt l'affronter ! » me dit Jasper.

_Merde je ne pensais pas avoir parlé à voix haute._

« Je vois qu'Alice t'a expliqué »

« Oui et je suis d'accord avec elle !»

« …. »

« Écoute Ed', j'ai pas envie de me mêler de ta vie et de cette histoire mais il faut que tu regardes la vérité en face, elle est la seule depuis Lauren qui ait réussi à te mettre hors de toi et elle est surtout la seule qui ait réussi à te faire changer. »

« Peut être.. »

« Non pas peut être... Je te connais depuis 3 ans. Je t'ai regardé te plonger corps et âme dans le travail. Et dès que tu avais du temps libre, tu sortais et choisissais une proie pour la mettre dans ton lit. Or depuis mardi, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es enfermé chez toi. Tu ne sors que pour aller courir et aller au boulot. Alors oui, elle a réussi à faire ce qu'aucune autre femme n'a réussi depuis trois ans. Te faire changer. Maintenant, j'ai autre chose à te dire, Alice va me tuer pour ça parce qu'elle estime que c'est à Bella de t'en parler mais disons que je vais faire en sorte que tu le devines sans que j'ai besoin de te le dire directement okay.. »

« Si tu veux ! »

« Viens on va s'asseoir là-bas » me dit-il en désignant les deux transats

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Une bière peut être ? »

« Oui une bière ça ira ! »

Jasper rentre à l'intérieur..._Il avait raison... Bella a réussi à me changer... mais est ce que cela allait changer sa vision de moi... honnêtement... je ne pense pas... __** « prouve-leur à tous que tu as changé. »**__...oui... mais comment puis-je lui prouver à elle..._

« A quoi tu penses ? » me dit Jasper en me tendant ma bière.

« ... » Je bois une gorgée de bière.

« Attends laisse-moi deviner.. à Bella ! »

« Oui, je suis... »

« Amoureux... » me coupa-t-il

« Alice te l'a dit ? »

« Non je l'ai deviné quand vendredi soir quand elle nous a dit que tu lui avais dit des mots qu'elle pensait ne plus entendre dans ta bouche ! Et ton comportement depuis quelques jours va aussi dans ce sens !»

« ... »_Je suis si déchiffrable que ça... si seulement Bella pouvait le voir..._

« Bella s'en ai voulue après ça. Alice a pleuré parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi et n'a pas été très agréable avec elle. Mais elle a quand même insisté pour nous accompagner. Puis après ça Alice a essayé de te joindre mais comme tu le sais tu ne lui as pas répondu ! »

« Oui je sais » dis-je penaud

« Après Bella a demandé ton numéro à Alice en lui expliquant que comme tu n'avais pas son numéro tu répondrais peut être ! Alice lui a demandé son téléphone mais elle a encore insisté pour t'appeler, pour s'excuser des mots qu'elle avait pu te dire et pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Tu connais ta sœur.. »

« Oui elle a pas dû apprécier ! »

« Et ben si en fait elle l'a même laissé faire et après quand vous avez raccroché et qu'elle a vu que Bella avait les larmes aux yeux, même si elle a essayé de les cacher, ta sœur n'est pas dupe, et bien... elle lui a parlé de son boulot ou plutôt du travail que tu lui as offert. Bella pensait que l'idée d'Alice qu'elle se rende au rendez-vous lundi n'était pas bonne, elle pense que tu ne veux plus la voir ! Du coup ta sœur lui a fait promettre d'y aller ! »

« Je pense que c'est elle qui ne veut pas me voir.. après la manière dont je me suis comporté mardi soir chez vous ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! »

« Ben j'en sais rien, je l'ai regardée enfin plutôt détaillée et apparemment ça ne lui a pas plu ! »

« .. » Il ne me répond pas mais semble contrarié ou plutôt pensif !

« Jazz.. »

« Ouais, je pense savoir pourquoi elle t'a dit ça ! »

« Ah bon et bien éclaire-moi parce qu'aucune femme ne s'est jamais plainte d'être admirée ! »

« Bah pour le cas de Bella, c'est différent. Disons qu'elle a dû penser que tu la détaillait comme.. »

« Une marchandise ! enfin c'est le terme qu'elle a employé» finis-je

« Donc c'est bien ce que je pense. Tu te souviens tu m'as dit que tu l'avais vu devant le Ritz Carlton l'autre soir ? »

« Oui, effectivement. Elle était avec un de mes clients, marié qui plus est ! »

« Et bien, si je te disais que ce soir-là, elle travaillait ! »

« Hein... Jazz t'es en train de me dire quoi là ! » dis-je en me levant brusquement.

« Non.. je t'arrête de suite, c'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois enfin pas tout à fait.. y a de ça mais pas que.. »

« Attends Jazz t'es en train de me dire que Bella est quoi... une prostituée.. c'est pas possible Jazz pas elle... »

« Non, Bella n'est pas une prostituée, elle est escort girl ce qui en soit ne fait pas de grande différence même si elle ne fait qu'offrir ses services à des clients qui paye pour ça ! C'est comme ça qu'elle a connu ta sœur. »

« Je croyais qu'Alice l'avait rencontré à un gala de charité ? »

« Oui c'est exact, mais Bella avait été présentée comme la compagne d'un des hommes qui était à la table d'Alice. Elles ont échangé leur numéro et ta sœur a vite compris. Du coup Bella lui a tout expliqué. Ce soir-là, ce client avait payé pour que Bella l'accompagne au gala ! Après Alice ne m'en a pas dit plus mais je sens qu'elle ne me dit pas tout ! »

« ... » Je suis choqué, surpris et en même temps je me pose plein de questions... _pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?... ben en même temps tu comprends mieux pourquoi elle t'a rejeté.. elle a dû te prendre pour un de ses clients _Je repense aux mots qu'elle a dit vendredi soir au bar. …._**« Écoute je vais te dire quelques choses, des pervers et des baiseurs dans ton genre j'en côtoie tous les jours » , « tu trompes sur le fait que je pourrais envisager de passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit avec toi mais à moins de me payer cela n'arrivera jamais ! »**_.. _cela voudrait-il dire que... que quoi … que c'est une pute... qu'elle se fait payer pour coucher avec des mecs... ben tu croyais quoi Edward... c'est ça qu'elle est mon pote.. une PUTE !... oui mais en même temps je suis amoureux d'elle... arghh..._

« Ed'...tu penses à quoi.. et arrête de faire les cents pas et de t'arracher les cheveux ! »

« Ok ! » dis-je en m'asseyant

« Alors, tu comprends mieux pourquoi, elle n'a pas apprécié la manière dont tu l'as regardée mardi ! Et puis Alice a eu aussi une tite discussion avec Irina au sujet de ce qu'elle a dit sur toi à Bella ! Je peux te garantir qu'elle en a pris pour son grade.. tu connais Alice, vaut mieux pas se la mettre à dos.. du coup elle a viré de la boîte.. »

« Non, elle a pas fait ça ! »

« Si et devant tout le monde au boulot. Elle l'a insultée de je cite « petite pute et prétentieuse qui ne supporte pas que quelqu'un ne se préoccupe pas d'elle » et de « langue de vipère, qui avant de parler ferait mieux d'avoir les infos à la source » c'était très drôle... en même temps depuis ton histoire avec Tanya, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alice l'invitait à chacun de nos repas ou soirée mais bon maintenant on sait qu'elle ne reviendra pas ! »

« Oui c'est rassurant mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça change quelque chose pour Bella ! Et moi... je sais pas.. je sais plus ! »

« Ed', tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui enfin je crois.. je sais plus Jazz. J'ai envie d'être avec elle. Dès que je la vois, j'ai envie de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser mais en même temps j'ai pas envie d'en prendre encore une fois plein la gueule... Lauren m'a menti et Bella... »

« Arrête-toi ! Bella ne t'as pas menti Ed', je suis même sûre qu'elle ne t'a pas dit grand-chose ! Et si c'est son boulot qui te bloque, je te rappelle qu'elle change de travail et que c'est un peu grâce à toi ! »

« Oui je sais.. mais j'ai peur de m'attacher de voir tout s'écrouler à nouveau.. »

Je commence à pleurer comme si toutes les souffrances que j'avais soigneusement enfouies au plus profond de moi ressurgissaient d'un seul coup.

« Ed', écoute ton cœur.. si tu l'aimes fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit avec toi... accepte de la recevoir lundi et propose lui un rendez vous en dehors du bureau pour que vous puissiez parler ! Et je pense qu'elle ne refusera pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! »

« Je te rappelle que son frère, Emmett, est mon meilleur pote et puis Rosalie, Bella et lui sont venus à la maison hier soir ! »

« B-Bella était là hier soir ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ! »

« Alice a préféré ne rien dire car tu l'as appelé pour lui dire que tu ne viendrais pas. Du coup, elle s'est dit que c'était l'occasion de parler avec Bella ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle lui a dit ? »

« Non mais ne lui en veux pas ! Ta sœur veut juste que tu sois heureux... et que sa meilleure amie le soit aussi. Bella n'a pas une belle vie et si elle fait ce boulot ça n'est pas innocent ! Mais elle t'en parlera quand elle fera suffisamment confiance je suppose ! »

« Oui... mais avant faudrait qu'elle accepte de me parler... et là... c'est loin d'être gagné ! »

« Essaye tu n'as rien à perdre ! »

« Oui c'est sûr. Merci mec ! »

« de rien mon pote ! Bon allez on rentre sinon Alice va crier car tout le repas sera froid ! »

« Je te suis ! »

J'ai mangé avec ma sœur et mon beau-frère. Il est 21h30. Je sors de chez ma sœur et arrive au niveau du Ritz Carlton Hôtel quand je la vois passer devant moi en courant. Elle court vers Central Park. Elle pleure, ses vêtements sont déchirés et elle est pieds nus. Je me mets à courir derrière elle. Il faut que la rattrape.

**POV BELLA**

_Putain de merde !_ Je viens de jeter ma bouteille d'eau par terre. Je viens de croiser Edward dans Central Park ! C'est la première fois que je le croise ici et j'aurai aimé m'excuser pour hier ! Il avait paru froid et distant en même temps je ne peux pas lui reprocher vu toutes les horreurs que je lui avais dites. _… mais en même temps Bella, son tableau de chasse est impressionnant... tu veux vraiment en faire partie ?... il a dit qu'il avait changé... oui mais tu as dit qu'il ne le pourrait pas...pourquoi je lui ai dit ça... arrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhh..._

Je rentre chez moi et y retrouve Emmett ! Il m'informe qu'il passe la soirée avec la femme de sa vie, Rosalie et que cet après-midi, il voudrait qu'on le passe ensemble. Je suis heureuse pour lui car il semble enfin heureux et à sa place.

« Bon tu veux faire quoi ? » me dit-il

« Je sais pas Emmett, j'ai pas envie de sortir, ni de voir du monde ! »

« Ok, alors on se commande des pizzas et on se fait une journée dvd, ça te vas ? »

« Ouais si tu veux » dis-je lascivement

« Bells qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est à cause d'Edward ?»

« Non, y a rien Em', écoute je vais prendre une douche ! On en parle toute à l'heure okay ! »

« Si tu veux, je vais commander les pizzas et aller chercher deux dvd pour cet aprem'... tu veux regarder un film en particulier ou bien je loue « _Piège de cristal _» et « _Une journée en enfer_ » comme au bon vieux temps ? »

« Ouais loue les « _Die Hard _» ça me va ! »

Je fonce dans la salle de bain avant de m'écrouler en larmes derrière la porte. J'essaye de me calmer mais rien à faire ! Je m'en veux d'avoir fait du mal à Alice, à Edward. ..._Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas parlé au parc ? .. mais parce qu'il en a rien foutre ma belle... tu es une pute et dès qu'il le saura, il s'enfuira... et puis t'as pas été très gentille... stoooooooooooop..._Je commence à en avoir marre de me battre avec cette petite voix de la conscience. Je me rue dans la baignoire que je remplis d'eau très chaude. Un bon bain, c'est ce qu'il me faut. Je sors de l'eau qui est presque froide et me sèche. J'enfile mon jogging et un vieux t-shirt et m'installe sur le canapé. Emmett est revenu avec les pizzas et les dvd. Il en met un dans le lecteur et le lance. Puis soudain, il arrête la télé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Em' ? » lui demandais-je

« Et toi tu as fait quoi ! »

« De quoi tu parles Em' ! »

« De tes yeux Bells, tu as pleuré et je veux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Em' s'il te plaît pas maintenant ! Okay ! »

« Okay mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire pour autant!On en parle après le film ! »

« Si tu veux... »

Il relance le film. Je le regarde sans réellement le regarder. Toutes mes pensées vont vers Edward et je voudrais tellement qu'il accepte de m'écouter. Je voudrais lui dire que si je me suis comportée comme ça c'est que j'ai des raisons et je voudrais les lui expliquer..._**[ Fuckin Perfect – PINK] **__Oui mais il risque de prendre ses jambes à son cou... qui voudrait de toi... hein ?... tu crois quand même pas que ce mec s'intéresse à toi...il est beau, séduisant et puis surtout vous ne venez pas du même milieu.. et dans quelques heures ça sera ton patron... oui c'est vrai... que pourrait bien faire un si bel homme avec une fille aussi banale que moi ... une fille qui est obligée de vendre son corps pour se payer ses études et pour payer ses factures...oui mais je vais changer de boulot... oui mais dès qu'il saura quel était ton boulot, il ne te voudra pas en photo dans son magazine...arghhhhhhh … en fait ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça que j'aille au rendez-vous lundi...je vais annuler... et puis je vais appeler Jake... quand il saura ça sera la même chanson...c'est bien ce que je disais je vais devoir garder ce boulot.. mais comment le dire à Em'... il va être hors de lui..._

Mes larmes reviennent en réalisant que je n'avais pas de solution. Dès que Jake et Edward sauront. Ils ne voudront pas travailler avec moi. Je me lève et pars dans ma chambre en courant. Je claque la porte et donne un tour de verrou. Je me laisse glisser derrière la porte et éclate en sanglots.

« Bells qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »me dit Emmet en tapant à la porte.

« ... »

« Bells réponds-moi... ouvre cette porte s'il te plaît ». Il tente d'ouvrir.

« Non laisse moi Em' j'ai besoin d'être seule ! »

« Non Bells, tu vas ouvrir cette putain de porte et tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ! » cria-t-il

« Em' je t'en prie.. laisse-moi... » dis-je en sanglotant !

« Bells... qu'est ce qu'il y a depuis que t'es rentrée je vois que tu ne vas pas bien.. dis moi ce qu'il y a bordel ! »

« Em'.. je t'en suppliiiiiiie... laisse moi...Je t'en suppliiiiie... je veux rester seule...».

« J'appelle Rosalie et on restera ici ce soir mais je veux qu'on parle Bells cette fois-ci tu ne te défileras pas ! »

Je m 'éloigne de la porte pour aller m'allonger dans mon lit. Je me mets mes écouteurs sur les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre à part la musique. Ma vie est une merde. Je me sens comme une merde. Je n'ai pas droit au bonheur et il faut que je vive avec. Ma vie c'est jouer la « pute de luxe » pour des clients et je ne pourrais jamais changer ça. Je m'écœure. ..._Papa..j'aimerais que tu sois encore là...pourquoi... pourquoi tu m'as abandonné... pourquoi tu nous a abandonné après que maman soit partie avec les anges... je n'ai pas d'échappatoire et je dois me résigner... mes rêves... ne seront à jamais que des rêves..._ Je fixe l'appareil photo qui est posé sur mon bureau et je réalise encore un peu plus que mon avenir professionnel est compromis et que je vais devoir retourner voir Carmen. Je pleure encore et encore. Épuisée, je m'endors. Mon téléphone sonne. C'est Carmen. Merde. Je suis censée travailler ce soir. Il faut que je décroche.

« Bonjour Carmen » dis-je d'une voix éraillée

« Salut ma belle ! Ça va ? »

« Fatiguée ! Tu m'appelle pourquoi ? »

« J'ai Mr HUNTER qui a appelé, il aurait besoin de tes services demain soir ? »

« Carmen je bosse pas le dimanche, tu le sais ! »

« Oui mais comme tu ne bosses pas ce soir et que tu m'as demandé ta soirée hier, et qu'aucune autre fille ne veut y aller donc je veux que tu y ailles ! »

« ... » _Noooooooon pas lui... je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.. ce mec me fout les jetons...c'est pour ça qu'aucune fille ne veut l'avoir comme client...Bella, factures... études... tu n'as pas le choix... je te rappelle que quand tu auras tout déballé à Edward et Jake tu n'auras plus de boulot à part celui-là..._

_«_ Bella tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui Carmen c'est bon j'y serais.. à quelle heure et où ? » dis-je dépitée.

« 20h – Ritz Carlton comme d'habitude il a payé pour 2h alors après tu rentres chez toi ok ! »

« Ok bye Carmen ! »

« Bye Bella et mercii »

Je me lève et décide d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Il est 20h. _Merde.. je devais appeler Alice, on devait se voir... il faut que j'annule...je ferai ça après ma douche..._Je sors de ma chambre. Emmett a dû aller chez Rosalie ! Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me demande qui cela peut bien être. J'ouvre la porte et Jasper se tient devant moi.

«Salut Bella ! »

« Salut Jasper! »

« Ton frère est là ? »

_« _Non, il est chez Rosalie je pense pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais l'inviter à la maison ce soir ! »

« Hummm viens... rentre... je vais appeler Emmet ! Tu pourras dire à Alice que je ne viendrais pas et que je l'appellerai lundi »

« okay. Comme tu veux »

J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro de mon frère.

« Em' c'est Bella! »

« Ouais Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Tu vas mieux ?»

« Oui ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas juste un coup de stress pour lundi. J'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur c'est tout » mentis-je

« T'inquiète pas Bells tu vas le signer ce contrat et après tu pourras démarrer une belle vie... tu m'appelles pourquoi ? »

_Si tu savais … je n'irai pas lundi et après mon coup de fil à Jake... et bien j'aurais pas d'autres choix que de retourner là d'où je viens..._

« Je t'appelle pourquoi.. oui ...Jazz est là vous êtes invités Rose et toi chez Alice et Jazz »

« Ok à quelle heure ? »

« Jazz, mon frère demande à quelle heure, il faut qu'ils soient chez toi ? » dis-je

« Dis lui 19h »

« Em' 19h »

« Ok merci Bells. Tu viens ce soir ? »

« Non Em', je viendrais pas ! Je suis fatiguée et j'ai un rendez vous demain soir alors je vais tenter de me reposer ! » mentis-je.

_Dis surtout que t'as envie d'être seule et que ne veux pas qu'on te pose des questions.. hein... oui peut-être de toute façon ça ne changera pas le choix que j'ai fait... appeler Jake et ne pas aller au rendez-vous avec Edward et retourner voir Carmen.. pour …_

« Bon comme tu veux mais ça te changerait les idées. Je rentre demain matin ! Tu tiendras le coup jusque-là ? »

« Oui Em' ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai ma glace et des dvd.. je devrais survivre jusqu'à demain matin ! »

« Bon ben à demain alors.. je t'aime Bells »

« Oui moi aussi je t'aime à demain ! »

Je raccroche le téléphone et relève la tête vers Jasper qui me regarde avec un air étrange.

« C'est bon mon frère y sera.. tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Peut être... qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? »

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu as la tête d'une fille qui a pleuré une partie de la journée... et au vue de ta tenue.. je dirais que tu as pleuré dans ton lit ! »

« Écoute Jazz j'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Mon frère a déjà essayé de me tirer les vers du nez et il n'y est pas arrivé car je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! »

« C'est à propos d'Edward ou c'est autre chose ! »

« Jazz s'il te plaît.. »

« Non désolé mais je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il y a !»

« ... »

« Et si tu ne veux pas m'en parler tu viens avec moi maintenant à la maison et tu en parles avec Alice ! »

« Jazz s'te plaît.. noooon... » les larmes commencent à ressurgir en pensant à ce que je veux absolument cacher.

Jasper s'approche et me prend dans ces bras. Mes sanglots redoublent.

« Shhhhh ça va aller... mais Bella il faut que tu parles... te renfermer sur toi c'est pas bon » me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

« O- O- Oui je s-sais m- mais... j'y ar-rive pas.. »

« Tu vas aller t'habiller, je t'emmène avec moi et Alice va s'occuper de toi okay ! »

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers ma chambre. J'enfile les premiers trucs que je trouve c'est à dire un jean et mon pull long gris. Je vais ensuite à la salle de bain me coiffer et me maquiller un peu histoire de cacher mes cernes et mes yeux rouge. Le résultat n'a pas l'effet escompté mais il diminue un peu ma sale tête. Je retourne au salon, j'enfile mes converses et nous partons. Je veux prendre ma moto mais Jasper refuse vu mon état. Je me résigne et le suis jusqu'à sa voiture. Dix minutes après, nous arrivons chez Alice.

« Mon dieu Bella... mais c'est quoi cette tête ! » me dit Alice

« C'est rien Alice » répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Alice, Bella va aller dans la chambre d'amis et toi tu vas aller faire du thé okay » dit Jasper

« Okayy » lui répondit-elle en le dévisageant.

Il m'accompagne dans la chambre et me propose de m'allonger. Il repart voir Alice.

« Alice arrive d'accord ! » me dit-il

« Mmm »

Je suis allongée et je regarde le ciel par la fenêtre. Le temps est gris et on entend l'orage gronder. Je suis fatiguée. Alice arrive. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi après avoir déposer les deux tasses sur la table de chevet. Je recommence à pleurer.

« Shhhh Bella... pourquoi tu pleures... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me dit elle en caressant mon dos

« Ali.. je suis complètement paumée »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De ma vie, de mon boulot, de mes rêves... »

Je n'arrive même pas à finir ma phrase car j'ai la gorge nouée et mes sanglots reprennent de plus belle. J'ai mal. Mal de savoir que je ne pourrai jamais avoir ce travail !

« Bella pourquoi tu dis ça... tu vas pouvoir réaliser tes rêves, reprendre tes études. Ces deux nouveaux boulots... c'est une chance Bella... accroche-toi y aucune raison que tu ne réussisses pas » me dit-elle

« Non Alice... je ne peux pas aller à mon rendez-vous lundi et il faut que j'appelle Jake pour lui dire en quoi consiste le travail que je fais aujourd'hui et dès qu'il le saura... et bien il n'y aura plus rien.. aucun magazine ne voudra d'une pute en tant que modèle ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis Bella, tu n'es pas une pute... et si Jake ou mon frère ont voulu de toi comme mannequin ce n'est pas pour rien. Bella tu es jolie, séduisante et naturelle. Alors arrête de te mettre des barrières là où il n'y en a pas. »

« Alice comment tu appelles une fille qui offre son corps pour du sexe contre de l'argent... si c'est pas une pute je ne vois pas ce que c'est ! » dis je un peu sèchement

« Bella tu arrêtes et tout de suite ! » me cria-t-elle

« Ali j'ai arrêté de me voiler la face, c'est tout... les rêves, la belle vie de couple comme toi et Jaz, mes études, c'est plus pour moi.. j'ai tout foutu en l'air dès que j'ai mis le pied dans cette boîte ! Même Edward ne veut pas de moi pour autre chose que du sexe ! C'est écrit sur mon front que je suis une prostituée ! » m'énervais-je.

« Bellaaaaaaaaa.. arrête... tu vas aller à cet entretien, et tu vas aller signer tes deux foutus contrats et je te garantis que si tu n'y vas pas, je viens te botter le cul est-ce c'est clair ! » me dit elle sur un ton autoritaire.

« .. » je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. De toute façon je n'irai pas. J'ai pas envie de me faire des illusions. La chute serait trop dure.

« Et en ce qui concerne tes rêves, tes désirs, tes études tu vas aller au bout et pour Edward... et bien... »

« Et bien quoi Alice...IL NE VEUT DE MOI QUE POUR DU SEXE y a quelque chose qui n'est pas clair là dedans ! » criais-je en me levant brusquement

« .. »

« Et puis tu sais quoi.. faut que j'arrête de me bercer d'illusions.. je... tout ça c'est pas pour moi... » finis-je avant de m'écrouler en pleurant au pied du lit

« C'est faux Bella ! » entendis-je Jasper.

« Bella, écoute-moi, tout est pour toi y compris mon frère mais faut que tu acceptes ce que tu es. Les gens ne te jugeront pas. Jake n'est pas comme ça et mon frère non plus. Ton passé c'est ton passé. Tout le monde fait des choix, ils sont judicieux ou pas mais il faut que tu les acceptes... de toute façon la semaine prochaine ce boulot sera derrière toi ! » me dit Alice calmement en me caressant le dos.

« Bella, je peux entrer ! » me demanda Jasper

« Oui »

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Edward ne veut de toi que pour du sexe ? »

« A la façon dont il se comporte depuis que je l'ai rencontré, à la façon dont il me regarde... j'ai... j'ai l'impression d'être avec mes clients... »

« Pourquoi attaches-tu autant d'importance à ce qu'il peut penser ? »

« Je sais pas Jaz... je sais pas ce que j'ai cru... »

« Tu as cru qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à toi mais vu le boulot que tu fais tu penses qu'aucun mec ne peut s'intéresser à toi pour autre chose que les services que tu rends à tes clients c'est ça ! »

« Jazz regarde-moi.. je suis banale et quel homme voudrait d'une femme qui offre son corps contre de l'argent ! Hein dis-moi ! » dis-je lasse

« Edward peut être... » dit-il.

« Arrête... c'est l'idée qu'il a de moi qui l'attire, le fait que je n'ai pas craqué et que je lui ai tenu tête qui lui donne cet envie d'être avec moi ! »

« Je pense que tu te trompes... »

« Bella, tu sais hier soir.. au bar » me dit Alice

« Oui merci de me rappeler ma soirée ! Celle où j'ai brisé ton frère et où j'ai fait pleurer ma meilleure amie ! »

« Laisse-moi finir et puis je ne t'en veux pas. Et bien j'ai dit en revenant qu'il m'avait dit des mots que je ne croyais plus entendre de sa bouche ! »

« Où tu veux en venir Ali.. »

« Mon frère m'a dit qu'il était amoureux , amoureux de toi.. Bella»

« Alice.. »

« Bella, Alice te dit la vérité. Edward a changé depuis mardi et pour qu'on le dise c'est que le changement est flagrant. Il ne sort plus de chez lui. Il n'a côtoyé aucune femme depuis qu'il t'a vu mardi chez nous » conclut Jasper

_Impossible.. Edward amoureux... impossible.. il n'aurait pas été aussi distant et froid ce matin.._

« A quoi tu penses Bella » me dit Alice

« Il ne peut pas être amoureux.. impossible... je l'ai vu ce matin. ! »

« Tu as vu mon frère ce matin ? Mais où ? » reprit-elle

« A Central Park, j'étais allée courir et lui aussi. On s'est croisé, on a échangé quelques mots et il est reparti. Il était froid et distant alors pour quelqu'un qui est amoureux.. »

« Il ne sait pas comment faire... il pense que c'est toi qui ne veut pas de lui ! »

« .. »

« Bella, tu vas me faire une promesse. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ! »

« Tu vas aller à ton rendez vous lundi. Tu signes ton contrat et tu acceptes tout ce qu'Edward va te proposer ! Okay... »

« Ali... »

« Bella s'il te plaît ! » me dit-elle en faisant sa moue made in Alice qui me faisait craquer à chaque fois.

« Okayyy mais tu me dispenses de corvées shopping pendant un mois ! Deal ?»

« Arrrrrghhhhh...non Bella pas la dessus.. »

« Comme tu veux dans ce cas-là, je ne vais pas à mon rendez-vous lundi »

« Mmmm... bon ok Deal ! » conclue-t-elle

Emmett et Rosalie étaient arrivés un peu plus tard et nous avions passé une excellente soirée. Ma seule déception était de ne pas avoir vu Edward. Alice m'avait dit qu'il voulait rester seul ce soir mais qu'elle le verrait demain. J'essayais de ne pas penser à mon rendez-vous de demain avec James mais j'angoissais rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver avec ce pervers. Ses jeux ne m'amusaient plus. Ils devenaient de plus en plus pervers et dégradant. Mais il me restait une semaine à travailler pour l'agence et je croisais les doigts pour que mon rendez vous de demain soit le dernier avec lui.

Il est 1h et Emmett me raccompagne à l'appartement avant de partir chez Rosalie. Je monte et pars me coucher directement. Je suis épuisée. Ma nuit ne fut pas des plus agréables. En effet, je me suis réveillée plusieurs fois à cause des cauchemars. Toujours le même et toujours avec James..._J'avais un mauvais pressentiment... comme si... il allait se passer quelque chose de grave... mais non Bella ce n'est qu'un rêve..._

Je me lève. Et décide d'aller au Muséum of Modern Art, histoire d'aller me changer les idées après ma nuit et avant mon rendez vous avec James. Après un petit déjeuner rapide et une douche, je fonce vers le métro. Arrivée devant le musée, je monte directement au troisième niveau, celui de la photographie. J'adore cet étage. Je m'y sens bien et lorsque je regarde toutes ces photographies, je voyage, m'aère l'esprit et réalise qu'il faut vraiment que j'aille au bout de mon rêve. Celui de devenir photographe pour que ma mère, de là où elle est puisse être fière de moi. Mon père doit être avec elle, enfin réunis. Mon père ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de ma mère et c'est ainsi que pour oublier, il a sombré dans l'alcool. L'alcool, c'est aussi ce qui lui a permis de la rejoindre. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour-là ! Je devais démarrer mon année à la fac le lendemain, pour devenir photographe. Quand j'ai reçu un appel. Mon père avait eu un accident.. non en fait il avait bu et avait provoqué un accident. La mère de famille et sa petite fille de 3 ans qui étaient dans le véhicule que mon père a percuté, sont mortes sur le coup et mon père est mort quelques jours plus tard à l'hôpital. La suite vous la connaissez. Mon frère est venu nous rejoindre, Marcus et moi, quelques mois plus tard. J'ai commencé à travailler à l'agence « Liberty silence ». J'avais dû arrêter mes études pour subvenir aux besoins de mon frère et moi.

Je me balade tranquillement dans le musée. On annonce la fermeture ! Il est 17h30. Je rentre chez moi pour me préparer pour mon rendez-vous. Ce sentiment d'angoisse et de peur me reprend. Je le sens pas mais si j'annule Carmen va me tuer. Je mange un bout avant d'aller prendre une douche. Je m'épile et huile mon corps. Je vais dans mon dressing et enfile ma robe noire à bustier et mes talons aiguilles. Il est 19h30 et Matt sonne à l'interphone. Je descends et il me conduit à mon rendez-vous.

J'arrive à l'hôtel. James est déjà là !

« Bonsoir Lily Bells »

« Bonsoir Mr HUNTER! »

« Tu veux aller boire un verre avant que nous montions »

« Oui pourquoi pas. »

« Alors allons-y ! » me dit-il. Il passa sa main derrière mon dos et nous nous dirigeons vers le bar de l'hôtel :

_Boire un verre, bonne idée... moins de temps nous passerons dans la chambre.. moins de temps je resterai entre ses mains..._

« Que désires-tu boire ?»

« Un scotch s'il vous plaît ! »

« Bella... tu peux me tutoyer... et puis tu ne veux pas autre chose, le scotch c'est un peu fort si je veux profiter de toi correctement tu ne crois pas ! »

« Ne vous.. ne t'inquiète pas.. je tiens très bien l'alcool » mentis-je

« Comme tu voudras »

Il part vers le bar et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec nos verres. Il me dévisage et son regard est désagréable. Il me scrute comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. Le regard d'Edward à côté était plein de tendresse, comme celui de Tyler aussi. Là, je ne sais pas mais ce regard me donne des frissons. Mes mains sont moites. Je commence à angoisser. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Je m'excuse auprès de lui afin de me rendre aux toilettes. Une fois entrée, je me passe les mains sous l'eau et j'essaye de me calmer. Mon corps tremble et je ne le contrôle pas. .._Bella... une heure... il reste un peu plus d'une heure.. tout va bien aller... tu y retourne... il fait ce qu'il a à faire et tu rentres... c'est ton dernier rendez vous avec lui...tu en parles à Carmen.. et tu ne le reverras plus.. courage..._Je me reconstitue une tête plus joyeuse et ressort des toilettes. Il m'attend juste en face de la porte.

« On monte »

« Okay.. je te suis »

De la même manière que toute à l'heure, il glisse son bras autour de ma taille. Des frissons désagréables me traversent le corps. Nous arrivons à l'étage. Nous pénétrons dans la suite. Tout se passe comme d'habitude. Je vais me mettre en sous vêtements dans la salle de bains. Je ressors et je m'installe sur la chaise installée en plein milieu de la chambre. Mais ce qui se passe ensuite n'a plus rien d'habituel. Il m'attache les bras avec mes chevilles dans mon dos..._Aïe... mais il fait quoi..._

« James, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

Je me prends une gifle. J'ai mal.

« Tu vas la fermer ! » hurla-t-il.

« Oui ok.. comme v- comme tu veux ! » répondis-je

« Alors comme ça on va quitter son travail.. hein... mais tu es à moi petite salope... si je peux plus t'avoir alors plus personne ne t'aura .. tu m'as bien compris..»

Je ne comprends pas. _Comment avait-il su que je partais... je ne lui avais rien dit … Carmen devait le lui dire une fois que je serais partie...je commence à avoir peur... peur de ce qu'il va me faire subir.. James est un client pour ne pas dire le client le plus agressif et le plus pervers parmi les clients qui me sont attitrés. ..._

« James de quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.. je vous ai entendu toi et ta copine parler de ton nouveau travail... mais je te rassure ça ne sera plus possible après ce que je vais te faire subir.. plus aucun magazine ne voudra de toi comme mannequin... et tu seras obligée de rester et je serais ton unique client ! »

« James détache-moi.. si c'est un jeu il n'est pas drôle » tentais-je

Ce que je vis dans son regard me fit réaliser qu'il avait pensé ce qu'il venait de dire. Réalisant ce qu'il allait m'arriver, je commence à sentir les larmes couler le long de mes joues..._Hurle... crie... appelle à l'aide.. quelqu'un va bien t'entendre... allez vas y.._Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche, James me mit un bâillon. J'ai une espèce de balle dans la bouche. Je ne peux ni fermer ma bouche, ni parler alors crier ! Mes larmes redoublent quand je comprends que je ne pourrais pas y échapper.

« Tu crois que je t'avais pas vu venir... tu es à moi.. tu entends à MOIIII » hurla-t-il

Il me détache les poignets, m'attrape par les cheveux et me tire vers le lit. Il m'attache les poignets à un des portants du lit à baldaquin et mes pieds sont toujours attachés ensemble. Il commence par me donner des coups dans le dos avec quelque chose de cinglant. Chaque coup qui claque dans mon dos me fait horriblement mal. J'essaye de fermer les yeux et de ne pas crier pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Mais la douleur devient de plus en plus forte. J'émets un gémissement. A un moment, je pus voir ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. C'est un fouet. Une fois qu'il eut terminé. Il revint vers moi.

« Tu vas être une gentille fille sinon...je m'occuperai personnellement de ta copine.. tu sais la petite brune avec qui tu étais vendredi soir au bar...c'est compris. ! »

Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai compris. Il me détache et me jette sur le lit. Il défait mes liens pour mieux les accrocher au quatre coins du lit. Je me retrouve allongée sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartés. Je me sens mal. Je ferme les yeux pour éviter de voir ce qu'il fait et de toute façon, mes yeux sont trop embués pour que je puisse voir clairement quelque chose. Je me sens humiliée et ma respiration devient difficile. Je sens une crise d'angoisse arriver. Je tente de me calmer en pensant à des choses agréables quand je sens le lit bouger. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis terrorisée. Il est juste au dessus de moi. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

« Tu vas voir ma Lily... cette nuit va être inoubliable... »

Il commence à passer sa main partout sur mon corps. Il malaxe mes seins et pose ses mains partout sur mon corps. Puis une de ses mains se rapproche de mon intimité. Je sens ses doigts qui viennent la toucher. Et là je n'arrive plus à stopper les larmes qui me submergent. J'essaye de tirer sur les liens mais ils sont solidement attachés.

« Tu es si humide... prête pour moi... mais avant on va s'amuser un peu... »

Il me regarde et esquisse une sourire.

« Lily ça ne sert à rien de tirer sur tes liens tu ne pourras pas les défaire !. »

Il s'éloigne à nouveau. J'entends du bruit. Il tient quelque chose dans sa main. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas.

« Calme toi.. Lily … c'est juste du lubrifiant et un vibro.. je vais jouer un peu tu veux bien... »

Il s'approche de moi. Il tente d'embrasser mon visage mais je tourne la tête. Il la saisit de sa main. J'essaye encore de tourner la tête et j'y arrive. Puis il m'assène un coup de poing en plein visage tout en me murmurant à l'oreille :

« Ne me refais jamais ça... ou bien... je pourrais prendre encore plus de temps avec toi... puis j'irai m'occuper de ta copine pour lui faire subir les pires tortures... »

Il se recule et rattrape le vibromasseur et le lubrifiant qu'il avait déposé à côté de mes jambes. Il se penche sur moi à nouveau après s'être glissé entre mes cuisses. Son regard est noir et il affiche un sourire effrayant. Ne me dites pas qu'il va faire ça.. non.. Puis je sens qu'il fait pénétrer le vibro à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Il le met en route..._Bella pense à autre chose... s'il te plaît.. vide ta tête... _au moment où je sombre je sens son doigt dans mon anus.

Je reprends mes esprits mais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai perdu connaissance. Mes sous-vêtements ont été arrachés. Mes mains ont été détachées. Je regarde autour de moi et entends du bruit dans la salle de bain. J'entreprends alors d'enlever les liens de mes chevilles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il faut que je sorte de là. Je me lève. J'ai mal à la tête. Ça tourne... _Non Bella secoue-toi tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps... allez_...J'attrape ma robe, mon sac et sors pieds nus. Je cours vers l'ascenseur. Je suis toute nue. Mais heureusement, il n'y a personne. Je monte dans l'ascenseur quand je l'entends hurler.. « Bella... reviens ici » Je le vois se diriger vers moi, son regard est noir et il est en colère. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment. J'enfile rapidement ma robe. Je pleure de plus en plus et trépigne... _plus vite … plus vite._..une fois dans le hall, je cours vers la sortie. J'ai mal. Mais malgré cela je cours droit devant moi. J'entends des klaxons. Je viens de traverser sans regarder. J'arrive dans Central Park. Je continue de courir. Je sens une présence derrière moi. ..._plus vite Bella … il ne faut pas qu'il te rattrape... allez..._Je continue de courir et bientôt j'arrive à Blow bridge. Mais là le chemin ne continue plus. J'ai mal au pied. Je dois saigner mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Quand j'entends quelqu'un qui m'appelle. .. _Non pas lui.. il ne faut pas que James me rattrape.. non_...Je suis épuisée. Je regarde autour de moi. Des rochers. Je me cache derrière. Je replie mes jambes vers moi, enfouie ma tête entre et croise mes bras autour de mes jambes et je serre fort. Je pleure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû y aller. Pourquoi ? Comment a-t-il pu savoir où j'étais vendredi soir. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas vu ! Quand soudain je sentis quelqu'un approcher. Instinctivement, je rapproche encore plus mes jambes de mon corps et resserre les bras. Je cherche à me protéger avec mes mains en les mettant croisées sur ma tête. .. _Faites que ça ne soit pas lui... je vous en prie...tout mais James..._

« Noooooooooooooooooooooon ne me fais pas de mal ! » hurlais-je

« Bella... »

Cette voix... non ça ne peut pas être lui. Comment saurait-il où je me trouve.

« Bella... c'est Edward...tout va bien... je te ferais pas de mal ! »

Je lève la tête. Il a les poings serrés, les traits tirés et son regard est empli de colère. Puis son visage se détend. Il fait un pas. Je me raidis. Il s'approche alors doucement, plonge son regard dans le mien. Je le suis du regard. Puis il s'assoit doucement à côté de moi. Il passe un bras au dessus de mes épaules. A chacun de ses gestes, il ne me quitte pas des yeux et me dit ce qu'il fait tout en me répétant qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Une fois son bras passé, il me rapproche doucement de lui. Et je viens caler ma tête contre son torse. Je tremble à nouveau et mes larmes continuent de couler.

« Shhhhhh Bella... tout vas bien... je te ferais pas de mal et personne ne t'en fera.. d'accord »

Je hoche la tête. J'ai froid. Je tremble. Mais à son contact je me sens apaisée. Je me calme doucement malgré mes tremblements incontrôlés. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là. Mais revoyant sans cesse, les évènements de ma soirée défiler devant mes yeux, je me redresse brusquement en hurlant.

« Laiiiiiiisse moi... non... non je veux pas... »

Je m'écarte violemment de la personne qui était à côté de moi.

« Bella .. c'est moi... c'est Edward... »

Il s'approcha encore doucement. Il m'attrapa mon poignet et me rapprocha doucement de lui. Je tremble encore et mes sanglots reprennent de plus belle. J'ai envie de fuir, de fuir de mon corps, de fuir de ma tête et je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. J'entends Edward qui me parle mais je n'arrive pas à lui répondre.

« Bella... tu m'entends »

« Bella...répond moi... Bella »

« Merde... Bella reste avec moi... s'il te plaît»

Il cherche quelque chose dans sa poche. Puis je l'entends parler. Il doit passer un coup de fil mais je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il dit. Soudain, je ressens de l'apaisement. Les bruits s'éloignent. Mon esprit sombre vers quelque chose de doux et de calme. Le dernier mot dont je me rappelle est « Viens vite ».

**POV EDWARD**

Bella court dans Central Park. Heureusement que le taxi a freiné car elle se serait faite renversée. Pourquoi n'as-telle pas regardé ? Et que fuit-elle comme ça ?..._Ed' ne sois pas con... t'as vu sa tenue... elle a les cheveux décoiffés et elle court en pleurant... réfléchis pas fonce... il a dû lui arriver quelque chose... fonce..._ Je mets à courir dans sa direction quand j'entends quelqu'un hurler son prénom. Je me retourne et voit James HUNTER devant l'hôtel, qui scrute les environs. Il traverse. ..._Merde... il a l'air furieux...et très menaçant...grouille... faut que tu retrouve Bella avant lui..._Je me remets à courir en espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas vu. Je regarde partout et je ne vois plus Bella. Je continue de courir et finis du côté de Blow Bridge. J'entends des pleurs. Je l'appelle mais elle ne me répond pas. Je me dirige de l'autre côté et là ce que je vois est juste horrible. Bella est prostrée par terre, cachée derrière un rocher. Sa robe n'est pas attachée dans le dos, elle est pieds nus et je vois des marques de sang sur ses chevilles et ses poignets. J'avance vers elle et je fais craquer une branche. Et là j'entends un hurlement qui me broie instantanément le cœur.

« Noooooooooooooooooooooon ne me fais pas de mal ! »

Pourquoi voudrait-elle que je lui fasse mal. Qu'est-ce que James lui a fait. Je l'appelle une fois puis recommence.

« Bella... c'est Edward...tout va bien... je te ferais pas de mal ! »

Elle lève la tête et ce que je vois fait remonter la bile dans ma bouche. Elle a des bleus sur le visage et une plaie sur la joue droite. Ses lèvres sont entaillées sur les côtés. Ses yeux sont vides.. cette petite lueur que j'aime a totalement disparue. Elle tremble et son regard ne me quitte pas..._Putaiiiiin mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? … qu'est ce que ce salopard lui a fait ?... _Je sens la colère me gagner. Je serre mes poings violemment..._Ed'... calme-toi... elle n'a pas besoin que tu t'énerves plus... elle est terrorisée je te signale... si tu ne veux pas qu'elle fuit et que James la rattrape came-toi..._Je relâche mes poings et avance d'un pas. Je la vois se raidir. Je lève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien en essayant d'y mettre le plus de conviction possible. J'avance doucement en lui répétant inlassablement que je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Je lui dis aussi que je vais venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux et anticipe chacun de mes mouvements. Je m'assois enfin à côté d'elle. Je glisse doucement mon bras derrière elle. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle se met à trembler. Je la rapproche tout doucement de moi. Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse et elle se met à pleurer à nouveau. Ce que j'entends me tords les tripes.

« Shhhhhh Bella... tout va bien... je te ferais pas de mal et personne ne t'en fera.. d'accord » dis-je pour tenter de la rassurer.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et hoche la tête. Elle pose à nouveau sa tête et je passe ma main doucement sur son bras pour la rassurer et essayer de la réchauffer car elle a la peau gelée. Je voudrais lui donner ma veste mais j'ai peur qu'elle fuit si je semble se calmer. Sa respiration devient plus régulière et ses tremblements se sont relativement calmer. Il faut que je la bouge sinon elle va mourir de froid. Je bouge légèrement pour faire glisser ma manche de veste quand elle se relève brusquement.

« Laiiiiiiisse moi... non... non je veux pas... » crie-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« Bella .. c'est moi... c'est Edward... » lui dis-je doucement.

Je tente de m'approcher à nouveau en refaisant la même chose. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux et me dirige doucement vers elle. Elle recule et j'attrape délicatement son poignet. Je l'attire vers mois et je fais le dernier pas qui me sépare d'elle. Elle se laisse faire et se colle contre mon torse. Son corps tout en entier est assailli par des spasmes et je sens l'humidité à travers ma chemise. Je la sens glisser. Elle ne tient plus sur ses jambes. Je la recule et tente de l'appeler. Mais elle ne me répond pas. Son visage est détendu. Ses yeux sont vides. Je tente d'attraper mon portable mais elle s'écroule complètement.

« Merde... Bella ! reste avec moi... s'il te plaît … il faut que tu restes avec moi !»

Je glisse un de mes bras sous ses cuisses, et un autre derrière sa nuque et je m'assois par terre. Je la blottis contre moi et réussis enfin à attraper mon téléphone.

« Jazz c'est Edward...viens vite me rejoindre dans Central Park s'te plaît ! »

« Ed' qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as l'air paniqué ! »

« Jazz c'est Bella ! Elle a été agressée enfin .. je sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Elle est couverte de bleus, elle est pieds nus et si tu la voyais Jazz... viens je t'en priiie... appelle une ambulance elle me répond pas... » terminai-je en pleurant

« Ok mec ne bouge pas, on arrive tu es où exactement ? »

« Blow bridge, dépêche-toi... j'ai peur.. »

« On arrive... tiens le coup tout va bien aller.. okayy »

Je raccroche. Je la serre plus fort contre moi. Sa peau est gelée et ses paupières sont désormais fermées. J'enlève ma veste et la pose sur elle. Je passe ma main dans son dos afin de la réchauffer un peu. Je la regarde. Elle semble si fragile. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

J'approche mon visage du sien et dépose un baiser sur son front. Sa peau est si douce comme je me l'étais imaginée.

« Bella... je sais pas si tu m'entends mais accroche-toi.. s'il te plaît... je m'excuse d'avoir été si désagréable... je voulais pas …mais tu es rentrée dans ma vie et tu as tout bouleversé..je veux changer... j'ai changé et c'est grâce à toi... reste s'il te plaît... je veux te montrer que tous les hommes ne sont pas pareils... Bella...je.. je ..je t'aime alors accroches-toi... pour toi, pour moi... je te promets que je te protègerai... plus personne ne te fera de mal !»

Je passe ma main sur son visage tuméfié pour essuyer l'eau des larmes que je viens de verser. J'entends des voix et des bruits.. Merde pourvu que ça ne soit pas James. Mais une voix familière me rassure instantanément.

« Ed' c'est Jazz t'es où ? » criait-il.

« Je suis là... au bout du chemin ! »

« Bella, les secours arrivent accroches-toi, c'est fini.. plus personne ne te fera de mal je te le promets. »

Je vois des mouvements de lumière qui se rapprochent de nous. Jasper s'approche, dirige sa lampe torche vers nous et nous regarde.

« Mon dieu Edward qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ? »

« Je sais pas...Jazz, ils sont où les secours... ça fait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle est comme ça ! Elle est gelée et elle ne me répond pas.. Jazz j'ai peur »

Jasper s'approche et saisit le poignet de Bella. Il lui soulève les paupières et les éclaire

« Ed' tu te calmes.. Je sens son pouls. Elle respire et ...tu peux la porter jusqu'à notre appartement ..Alice a appelé les secours, ils arrivent mais on irait plus vite si on leur amène ! »

« Ouais tu as raison »

Je me relève en prenant soin de garder Bella contre moi. Je me dirige avec Jasper vers leur appartement. Arrivés devant l'immeuble, l'ambulance arrive. Deux ambulanciers sortent précipitamment et se dirigent vers nous. Un des ambulanciers me la prends des bras et la dépose sur le brancard.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » nous demande l'un d'eux

« Je ne sais pas. Elle sortie du Ritz Carlton en courant pieds nus. Je la connais alors je lui ai couru après. Quand je suis arrivé à sa hauteur, elle était terrifiée et ...(sanglots)... je l'ai trouvé comme ça... pieds nus, le visage défiguré.. Elle a hurlé plusieurs fois et …. » Je ne peux plus parler.

« Monsieur depuis combien a-t-elle perdu connaissance ? »

« Je sais pas un quart d'heure peut-être ! Je vous en prie sauvez-là ! »

« On y travaille »

« Ed' reste pas là viens on va s'éloigner un peu .. il faut les laisser faire leur travail ! » me dit Jazz doucement.

« Non Jazz... je reste avec elle...je peux même pas les aider.. elle ne m'a rien dit... je ne sais même pas ce que l'autre fumier lui a fait subir... » dis-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains tirant sur mes cheveux par la même occasion.

« De quoi tu parles Ed' » me demande Jazz

Pendant que j'explique à Jasper tout ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où je suis parti de chez eux et maintenant, les ambulanciers s'affairent autour de Bella.

« Ok.. elle est transportable, on y va... » dit l'un d'eux

« Je viens avec vous ! » criais-je

« Monsieur, ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Je me moque de ce qui est possible ou pas je viens.. je lui ai promis que je la protégerai. »

« Monsieur c'est le règlement ! Je ne peux pas ! Et puis vous êtes qui ? »

« ... » Je commence à m'énerver. Je me pince l'arrête du nez._.. putain mais il peut pas comprendre que je peux pas la laisser... putain... merde c'est Bella... ma Bella...on lui a fait du mal et ce bâtard est dehors... et si... si il revenait.. s'il la trouvait à l'hôpital...arrrrrrrghhhhhh_

Jasper a dû sentir que j'allais exploser car il s'adressa à l'un d'eux.

« C'est son petit ami... je comprends votre règlement mais mettez-vous à sa place... il retrouve sa copine dans cet état et ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé.. vous pouvez comprendre qu'il ne souhaite pas la laissez seule ! »

« Je peux comprendre mais nous n'avons pas le droit et puis vous êtes qui ? »

« Dr Jasper Whitlock, pédopsychiatrie au Bellevue Hospital ! Je comprends la situation. Dans quel hôpital l'emmenez-vous ? »

« Merde... Mike viens par là ! » cria l'autre ambulancier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je m'approche de l'ambulance et les voit s'affairer autour de Bella. Elle convulse. Je regarde la scène qui se passe devant mes yeux mais je suis incapable de réagir. C'est l'ambulancier qui me fait sortir de ma léthargie en nous informant qu'ils doivent se rendre aux urgences car l'état de Bella se dégrade.

« Ok, vous l'amenez où ? »

« Mont Sinaï »

« Ok.. Ed' viens.. » me dit Jasper.

Je ne réalise pas ce qu'il se passe. Je vois l'ambulance s'éloigner et je me mets à hurler.

« Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

« Ed' calme-toi... Viens ! » me dit-il en attrapant mon bras

« .. » Je le suis tel un automate.

« Viens.. on va chercher Alice et on va appeler Emmett et ensuite on va direct à l'hôpital » me dit mon ami.

Alice arrive en courant. Elle se jette dans mes bras mais je suis incapable de bouger..._Les mots résonnent dans ma tête... « son état se dégrade... il faut qu'on y aille... non... pas Bella... qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré lui a fait ?..._

« Ed'... regarde-moi... » me dit Alice.

Je la regarde. Mais j'ai toujours les poings serrés, plaqués le long de mon corps... _oui je vais aller à l'hôpital... mais avant je vais aller retrouver cet enculé pour savoir ce qu'il a fait à Bella..._

« Calme-toi... Bella va se remettre. J'ai appelé Emmett, on se rejoint à l'hôpital.. allez viens... » me dit-elle en m'attrapant la main.

Je reste sur place

« Non... je ne vais pas à l'hôpital ! » affirmais-je le ton empli de colère.

« Ed' tu ne vas pas faire ça.. Bella a besoin de toi.. alors tu vas laisser James.. de toute façon.. après ce qu'il a fait, si c'est lui, les flics iront le cueillir okay » me dit Jasper

Je me mets à rire. Je ris mais en réalité je deviens fou. Fou de rage et de colère envers cet homme qui a détruit la femme que j'aime.

« Ed', tu me fais peur ! » dit Alice

« Ed' TU VAS TE CALMER TOUT DE SUITE » hurla Jasper.

Il attrape mes épaules mais je réplique en l'attrapant par le col de son t-shirt. Je lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre et m'apprête à lui en décocher un en plein visage quand je sens Alice qui tente de m'attraper le bras.

« Edwaaaaaaaaaaard arrête... tu lui fais mal ! Calme-toi... ce n'est pas James qui est en face de toi c'est Jazz.. arrête..(sanglots).. arrête s'il te plait » cria ma sœur.

J'entends ma sœur pleurer et je pose mes yeux sur Jasper. Je réalise que je viens de m'en prendre à mon meilleur ami. Je m'écroule à genoux sur le trottoir en pleurs.

« D- Désolé Jasper.. je voulais pas... je..je veux pas qu'elle meure... et lui... lui.. regarde ce qu'il lui a fait.. je..»

« Ed' c'est bon... ça va aller.. je sais que tu ne voulais pas... alors maintenant tu te ressaisis et on va à l'hôpital okay ! » me dit Jasper en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je me relève et nous partons vers l'hôpital. Quand nous arrivons là-bas, Emmett est déjà là avec Rosalie. Le médecin est venu les voir et on leur a dit que Bella est dans un état stationnaire mais qu'elle est dans le coma. Il sont en train de lui faire passer des examens. Le médecin doit revenir pour donner d'autres informations. Nous sommes installés dans la salle d'attente. Je fixe devant moi l'horloge et suis du regard la trotteuse pendant plusieurs heures. Je repense à ce qui s'est passé. Emmett me demande si je sais quelque chose et je lui raconte exactement la même chose qu'à Jasper. Sauf que lui il sait de quoi je lui parle. Je le vois se lever d'un coup et il commence à se diriger vers la sortie. Rosalie le rattrape et lui dit quelque chose qui le calme puisqu'il revient s'asseoir.

« Rosalie, je te jure que si je le chope... je lui éclate la tête ! » dit-il

« Je viendrais t'aider ! » dis-je

Les regards de mes quatre amis se pose sur moi.

« Quoi ! » dis-je sèchement

« Rien » me dit Emmett

je me lève et fait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que Rosalie me demande de me rasseoir. L'attente est trop longue. C'est pas normal. Soudain, deux personnes pénètrent dans la salle d'attente.

« Nous souhaiterions parler à Mr SWAN ! »

Emmett lève la tête.

« C'est moi ! » dit-il en se levant.

« Nous sommes les inspecteurs Bennett et Ford de l'USV , vous voulez bien nous suivre s'il vous plaît... cela concerne votre sœur. »

« Non je ne bougerai pas d'ici » reprit Emmett

« Monsieur nous avons des choses à vous dire et nous souhaiterions vous en parler en privé ! »

« Non, ce sont mes amis et ce jeune homme que vous voyez là-bas .. et bien c'est lui qui a retrouvé ma sœur alors je n'ai absolument rien à leur cacher »

Rosalie s'était approché de lui. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Ecoutez, le Dr Greene, nous a contacté au sujet de votre sœur. »

« Et ? » dit Emmett

Là je me sens mal. Je me rassois car je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes. J'ai peur d'entendre ce qu'ils vont dire à propos de Bella.

« Et bien.. votre sœur a été agressée sexuellement ! Le médecin vous donnera les détails. Elle a été battue violemment et elle a des ecchymoses à divers endroits du corps. Est-ce que vous savez qui lui a fait ça ou qui aurait pu lui faire subir ses sévices? »

Emmett ne répond pas mais je vois la main de Rosalie qui serre plus fort la sienne. Il se recule et s'assoit sur la chaise.

« Comment ! Non c'est pas possible... pas ma sœur.. pas elle... » dit-il avant de fondre en larmes.

« Monsieur, on va retrouver celui qui lui a fait ça, je vous le promets ! »

Je ne sais plus où je suis. Je pense aux mots que viennent d'employer ces deux inspecteurs et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie.

« Ed' tu vas où ? » me demanda Jasper

« J'ai... j'ai besoin de sortir... je reviens okay.. »

« Okay ! »

Je sors en courant. J'ai envie de vomir. J'arrive dehors et je m'écarte de l'entrée. Je m'appuie sur le mur et je vomis. ..._Pourquoi elle...merde..._

« Monsieur.. excusez-moi.. »

Je lève la tête et un des inspecteurs est devant moi.

« Oui ! »

« Mr SWAN m'a dit que c'était vous qui aviez retrouvé sa sœur, c'est exact ! »

« Oui c'est moi »

« Est ce que vous avez vu quelque chose ? Est ce que vous savez qui aurait pu lui faire ça ! »

Je lui raconte la même chose qu'à Emmett et à Jasper.

« Vous connaissez l'homme qui semblait lui courir après ? »

« Oui.. c'est... un... un de mes clients... Il s'agit de James HUNTER ! » lâchai-je

« Vous en êtes sûr ! »

« Oui, d'une part parce que je l'ai rencontré dans le cadre de mon travail et aussi parce que j'avais déjà vu Bella avec lui quelques jours plutôt au même endroit ! »

« Elle entretenait une relation avec lui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache ! » hurlais-je.

Puis ma discussion de ce soir avec Jasper me revient en mémoire..._Bella est une escort girl Ed'... elle rend des services à des clients contre une somme d'argent... putain.. pourquoi j'ai pas fait le rapprochement plutôt.._

« Je ne sais pas je pensais que.. »

« Bella est escort girl, c'est peut-être un de se clients ! » dis-je

« Oui, Mr SWAN, pense la même chose. Nous allons contacter Mme DENALI pur savoir si Bella avait un rendez-vous ce soir ! »

« C'est bon où vous avez d'autres questions ! »

« Non ça ira, si nous avons besoin, nous avons vos coordonnées, Mr Withlock, nous les a données ! »

« Okay... »

« Par contre, je sais que tout ça n'est pas évident à entendre, mais elle va avoir besoin de soutien à son réveil alors ne faites pas de bêtises.. nous allons nous occuper de Mr HUNTER et je vous assure qu'il ne lui fera plus aucun mal ! »

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers l'intérieur. J'arrive dans la salle d'attente et j'entends le médecin qui fait un bilan de l'état de santé de Bella.

« Mr Swan, votre sœur est une battante. Avec ce qu'elle a subi, il est normal qu'elle soit dans le coma. Son esprit a eu besoin de se déconnecter pour se protéger et pour permettre à son corps de reprendre des forces. Elle a de nombreuses lésions sur le corps notamment dans le dos. Nous les avons soignées. Elle réagit au stimulus ce qui veut dire que tout va bien. Nous avons pu lui ôter le tube d'intubation car elle respire à nouveau seule. Nous devons cependant faire d'autres examens afin de vérifier les dégâts engendrés par son agression. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « vérifier les dégâts engendrés par son agression. » Docteur ? » dit Emmett

« Et bien votre sœur a été violée, Mr Swan et aux vues de nos observations, il semblerait que son agresseur ne se soit pas arrêté là. Nous avons constaté des lésions superficielles au niveau de son anus. Et nous voudrions vérifier leurs étendues » conclue-t-il

« .. »

Emmett sert ses poings. Rosalie se rapproche de lui et lui murmure quelque chose tout en lui caressant le dos. Emmett s'assoit et se met à pleurer en disant des « pourquoi », « pourquoi elle, elle avait rien demandé ». Je reste sous le choc des propos du médecin et je n'arrive pas à réaliser que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire autant de mal. Sait-elle au moins ce qui lui est arrivé ? J'ai envie de tout casser. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accélère et instinctivement je sers les poings. Tout mon corps se tend. Je crois que je vais exploser. Jasper a dû le remarquer car il vient vers moi.

« Ed', on se calme.. Emmett n'a pas besoin de ça... Bella non plus ! »

« Jazz comment veux-tu que je reste calme après ce que vient de dire le médecin.. comment a-t-on pu lui faire subir ça... c'est... c'est inhumain... c'est dégueulasse »

« Je sais mais il se peut qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas et rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit... tu lui as fait une promesse que tu la protègerais et que tu resterais auprès d'elle »

« Jazz, je ne crois pas que se soit une si bonne idée. Emmett est là et il doit être au courant que sa sœur ne veut pas me voir ! Il risque de m'empêcher de la voir et puis.. » repris-je

« Tu te trompes Emmett sait... il sait depuis hier soir. On a eu une longue discussion tous les deux.. Bella ne sait pas qu'il sait mais il est content... il veut voir sa sœur heureuse et c'est tout ce qu'il demande ! Par contre tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes si tu lui fais du mal... ou que tu la fais souffrir ! » me dit-il en souriant sur la fin.

« Ouais... je me doute qu'il vaut mieux éviter de mettre Emmett en colère ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, Emmett a été autorisé à se rendre au chevet de Bella. Le médecin nous a conseillé de rentrer dormir et qu'il nous préviendrait quand Bella se réveillerait. Sauf que je ne veux pas partir de cet hôpital. Ma sœur et Jasper ont tenté de me convaincre de rentrer mais j'ai refusé. Ils sont donc partis et m'ont dit qu'ils reviendraient demain matin et de les appeler en cas de changement. Je suis resté assis là dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que Rosalie et Emmett reviennent.

Emmett s'approche de moi.

« T'es encore là Edward ? »

« Ouais... je peux pas rentrer... j'ai... j'ai promis... je.. lui ai promis que je resterai et que je la protègerai.. et puis j'ai pas envie de rentrer.. j'arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon ! Comment va-t-elle ?»

« Ça fait bizarre.. on dirait qu'elle dort... mais son visage Ed'.. c'est juste...si je chope le salaud qui lui a fait ça je crois que... je pourrais pas me retenir de lui faire goûter sa propre médecine.. »

« Je te rassure après l'avoir laissé aux ambulanciers dans l'état dans lequel elle était, l'envie de retourner là-bas pour lui exploser la tête a été très forte.. heureusement que Jazz était là sinon.. »

« Ouais.. moi c'est Rosalie qui m'a convaincu de me tenir tranquille...pour Jazz, c'est un super mec...d'ailleurs on a beaucoup parlé samedi soir...il pense que ma sœur est amoureuse de toi ou que tout du moins elle est attachée à toi.. »

« Oui il m'a dit que vous en aviez parlé ! Je.. »

« Écoute je te connais pas plus que ça ….mais Jazz te fait confiance, il pense que tu ressens la même chose pour ma sœur.. alors je vais aussi te faire confiance.. mais …. mais fais gaffe à toi.. ma sœur a pas eu une vie facile... alors si tu la fais souffrir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je m'occuperai moi-même de te casser la figure et tu auras beaucoup de mal à attirer d'autres filles quand je me serais occupé de toi... c'est clair ! » me dit-il calmement tout en me lançant un regard noir.

« Oui très clair...je »

« Tu veux aller la voir ?.. on doit rentrer avec Rosalie, faut qu'on passe à l'appart' récupérer des affaires pour Bella et faut que je dorme un peu si veux pouvoir garder mon calme ! »

« Oui je veux bien ! Tu es sûr que ça te dérange pas ?»

« Non je préfère la savoir avec toi que seule et puis si elle se réveille, ça serait bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse tu ne crois pas.. et puis tu lui as promis...ça peut être bien si tu es là à son réveil ! »

« Okay mais le médecin va pas être d'accord »

« J'ai vu avec lui.. chambre 201 au bout du couloir à droite ! Vas-y.. ! »

« Merci Emmett » lui dis en l'enlaçant.

« De rien.. à demain.. appelle Jaz si elle se réveille, il a mon numéro ! »

« Okay, bonne nuit vous deux ! »

Je me dirige vers la chambre de Bella. Non en fait je cours vers sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte, je regarde par la petite vitre qu'il y a sur celle-ci. Je vois Bella allongée sur le lit et elle paraît si détendue. Je pénètre doucement dans la chambre et tire le fauteuil pour le rapprocher du lit. On dirait qu'elle dort. Elle est allongée et elle porte une blouse de l'hôpital. La blouse s'arrête au dessus de ses genoux. Elle a des ecchymoses au niveau des chevilles comme si une corde lui avait brûlé la peau à cet endroit..._Que lui a-t-il fait subir dans cette chambre d'hôtel ?... ce mec est vraiment dérangé..._.Je tire le drap de manière à la recouvrir. Je regarde ses poignets et constate qu'elle a les mêmes traces qu'à ses chevilles. Elle a des pansements à divers endroits et des strips sur le visage. La lumière, au dessus du lit me permet de voir les bleus qu'il y a sur son visage. Certains ont une teinte violette et d'autres noire..._Mon dieu...Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? ...Qui a bien pu la frapper si violemment au visage et meurtrir son corps de la sorte...même si mes doutes allaient vers James nous n'avions pas de preuves pour l'instant...pourquoi elle ?... pour quelles raisons ?...si ce mec a fait ça et qu'il se retrouve en face de moi je pense que je ne pourrais pas garder mon calme bien longtemps...C'est une évidence puisqu'après l'avoir vu avec Bella l'autre soir, tu avais demandé à Jane de le recevoir !..._

Ma respiration s'est accélérée à ses pensées et je tente de me calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, je suis calmé et je m'assois sur le fauteuil. J'attrape la main de Bella. Sa peau est froide mais douce. Ses doigts sont fins. Je commence à dessiner avec mon pouce des cercles imaginaires sur le dessus de sa main. Mon autre main quant à elle, caresse ses cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête. Je reste là des heures à la regarder. Elle est si belle et en même temps si frêle. Son visage est magnifique. Ses yeux en amandes, son nez fin et droit, ses lèvres fines donne à son visage une certaine fragilité ce qui la rend d'autant plus sublime. Ses cheveux sont doux et dégage une odeur unique et subtile. J'aime son odeur. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et j'en profite pour humer son parfum. ..._pourvu qu'elle se réveille...elle peut pas me laisser... elle est jeune et elle a la vie devant elle...avec tout ça je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'excuser auprès d'elle pour mon attitude...et ...elle va se réveiller.. tu vas t'excuser...et tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens.. et si...arrête Jazz et Emmett t'ont dit qu'elle était attachée à toi y aucune raison qu'elle te repousse.. alors tu prendras ton courage à deux mains et tu lui diras tout..._

Des infirmières étaient venues régulièrement pour vérifier ses constantes et changer les perfusions.

« Vous devriez lui parler... elle vous entend ! » me dit l'infirmière qui s'apprête à sortir de la chambre !

« Vous pensez ? » lui répondis-je

« J'en suis sûre.. donnez lui une raison de se battre.. ! » me dit-elle avant de sortir.

_Lui parler.. facile à dire mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire... une raison de se battre.. d'après ce que m'ont raconté Jazz et Emmett, sa vie était plutôt merdique... mais t'es con ou quoi...parles-lui de toi.. de ce que tu veux.. de ce que tu rêves.. dis-lui que tu l'aimes comme tu as fait toutes à l'heure en attendant Jazz'... allez Cullen...assume..._

« Bella... je sais pas si tu m'entends.. mais l'infirmière pense que tu peux m'entendre.. personnellement j'ai l'impression d'être fou...je parle tout seul enfin.. non je te parle mais tu ne peux pas répondre...(sourire)... c'est drôle.. j'ai rêvé des dizaines de fois de te parler, de m'excuser pour mon attitude, de te dire ce que je ressens et là... je n'y arrive pas...et encore tu ne me regarde pas dans les yeux sans quoi.. je crois qu'aucun son ne sortirait de ma bouche... tes yeux chocolat sont magnifiques et je pourrais passer ma vie à les admirer ! »

Je me recule dans le fauteuil et me prend la tête entre mes mains. Des larmes coulent le long de mon visage. J'ai peur. Peur de la perdre. Peur pour elle. Je relève la tête, souffle un bon coup et je rattrape sa main. Je glisse mes doigts entre les siens et de mon autre main, j'en caresse le dessus.

« Bella.. j'ai peur... il faut que tu te réveilles... tu peux pas me laisser comme ça... j'ai des excuses à te faire... je suis désolé que tu te sois sentie mal quand nous nous sommes vus la première fois... je ne savais pas... mais ce soir là quand je t'ai vu.. je t'ai trouvé tellement belle... et sexy... qu'au début, je l'admets...je te voulais pour te mettre dans mon lit... mais au fur et à mesure de la soirée... j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait autre chose...je voulais plus que ça... je l'ai pas réalisé immédiatement comme le con que je suis... et puis j'ai vu cette photo que tu avais faite avec Jacob.. et ce jour-là, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine... tu étais tellement belle dans cette robe.. ton regard .. tes cheveux qui voletaient derrière toi.. cette robe qui mettait tes courbes parfaites en valeur ...puis tu as commencé à hanter chacun de mes rêves et chacune de mes pensées...vendredi soir au pub quand je t'ai vu j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou... quand je voyais tout ces mecs qui te regardaient et que toi tu les regardais... mais tu ne me regardais pas moi...j'étais jaloux... ouais je sais ça peut paraître dingue (sourire), on ne sort pas ensemble... mais ce soir-là j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi... et ça malgré le fait que tu m'aies rejeté...aujourd'hui, j'en ai parlé avec Jazz, lui avait tout de suite vu que j'étais attiré par toi...il m'a aussi expliqué pourquoi tu avais réagi comme ça... et là … là je m'en suis voulu... Bella...j'ai fait des erreurs... des tas...il y a quelques années, j'étais avec une femme et ça s'est très mal fini...si tu veux je te raconterai...après ça, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je ne m'attache à personne, par peur de souffrir à nouveau...c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais ce comportement avec les femmes...mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré... je ne veux plus être comme ça... je veux devenir l'homme d'une seule femme.. et... et je voudrais que tu sois cette femme, Bella...tu es la seule, comme dit Jasper (sourires), qui aie réussi à me donner l'envie de changer... je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose … mais si c'est le cas... alors réveilles-toi car j'ignore si je pourrais vivre sans toi... tu as déboulé dans ma vie en emportant toutes mes barrières avec toi .. tu me donnes envie de m'ouvrir, d'aimer et d'être aimé à nouveau...Bella...alors il faut que tu te réveilles... je ne veux pas te perdre... pas maintenant... »

Je pose mon front sur le lit. Je suis fatigué et j'ai mal. Mal au cœur par peur de la perdre. Je m'endors sa main dans la mienne. Je rêve. Je rêve de Bella. Je rêve qu'elle se réveille. Je peux sentir sa main qui serre la mienne.

Je me réveille en ignorant si j'ai dormi longtemps. J'ouvre les yeux et je sens qu'on serre ma main. Je relève la tête brusquement et me lève du fauteuil sans lâcher sa main. Je m'approche de son visage et dépose ma main sur sa tête en caressant du pouce son front. Ses paupières bougent. Elle ouvre les yeux doucement. Elle me regarde. Elle semble surprise puis son regard change. Elle semble rassurée.

« Hey... ça va » dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle me dévisage et tente de parler mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche

« Shhh ne dis rien.. je reviens, je vais appeler l'infirmière okay.. »

Je me tourne et au moment où je m'apprête à lâcher sa main pour aller au bureau des infirmières, elle resserre sa prise autour de ma main. Je me retourne et voit qu'elle me fait non de la tête. Son regard transpire la peur et son corps se tend. J'essaye de la rassurer en plongeant mon regard dans le sien tout en lui disant :

« Bella, je reviens... je te le promets »

« Non reste » murmure-t-elle

« D'accord ! Mais il faut bien que le médecin sache que tu es réveillée ! »

Elle hoche la tête pour me dire non. J'attrape alors le câble derrière son lit où il y a la sonnette. Elle me fixe et me fait signe qu'elle accepte que je prévienne quelqu'un. J'appuie alors sur la sonnette.

« Voilà comme ça, quelqu'un va venir et moi je ne bouge pas ! »

« Merci » Elle parlait tout bas. Mais en même temps, le tube, qui lui permettait de respirer, avait seulement été retiré quelques heures plus tôt.

« Ca va ? Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non c'est bon.. suis juste fatiguée ! »

« Et bien dors Bella »

« Tu restes là ! » me dit elle les yeux suppliants

« Oui je ne bouge pas.. c'est promis.. »

« Merci »

« De rien.. repose-toi maintenant. » lui dis-je en lui embrassant le front

Bella se rendormit aussitôt. Sa main toujours dans la mienne mais cette fois-ci c'est elle qui la tient. Je suis heureux. Elle s'est réveillée et n'a pas voulu que je parte_...Et oui Ed'.. Jasper ne s'est pas trompé... elle est attachée à toi... maintenant est-ce qu'elle va accepter de sortir avec toi... ça c'est une autre histoire mec...mais bon... tu verras bien... ne te berce pas trop d'illusions quand même... mais si ! Il faut y croire ...je vais tout faire pour lui montrer que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas seulement du sexe avec elle... ouais ben on verra si elle accepte … et puis toi mec.. tu vas l'accepter malgré le fait qu'elle soit une pute...parce que c'est ce qu'elle est !... elle va changer de travail... oui mais tu risques de croiser ses clients... eh eh... arriveras-tu à le supporter ?...James HUNTER... c'est un de ses clients...d'ailleurs en pensant à ce fumier...je vais régler le problème... _

_**Six mois plus tard...**_

Je suis appuyé sur le garde corps de ma terrasse et je regarde le soleil se lever sur Central Park. Ma vie a changé depuis ces six dernièrs mois. Il y a d'abord Bella qui s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital. J'avais eu très peur mais elle s'était réveillée. Ce matin-là, mon cœur avait explosé de joie.

_Flashback : _

Bella s'était rendormie et pendant ce temps, l'infirmière était venue et avait prévenu le médecin. J'avais aussi contacté Jazz pour lui dire que Bella venait de se réveiller. Il avait prévenu Emmett et m'avait fait savoir qu'il viendrait avec Alice plus tard dans la matinée. J'avais aussi contacté Angéla pour l'informer que je ne viendrais pas au bureau mais qu'elle pouvait me joindre sur le portable. Elle m'avait passé Jane et je lui avais dit d'annuler le rendez-vous avec Mme MAGE et M. HUNTER et que je prendrais contact avec eux, dès mon retour. Je voulais régler cette affaire moi-même. Emmett et Rosalie étaient arrivés une heure plus tard. Bella s'était réveillée. Emmett avait voulu lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais voulu sortir à ce moment-là pour les laisser tranquille mais Bella s'était accrochée à ma main et n'avait pas voulu que je sorte. Cela avait d'ailleurs fait sourire Emmett. Quant à Rosalie, elle m'avait regardé tendrement en me passant la main dans le dos. Jazz et Alice étaient venus comme prévu. Nous avions passé la journée tous les six et Bella, même si elle était fatiguée, avait souri. Ce sourire m'avait réchauffé le cœur car il avait illuminé son visage et ses yeux. Le médecin avait transmis les résultats d'abord à Emmett en lui demandant de sortir de la chambre. Puis, il était venu discuter avec Bella qui apparemment ne se souvenait de rien. Il disait que c'était normal vu le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi. Bella s'était mise à pleurer quand le médecin lui avait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé. Je m'étais alors assis à côté d'elle et je l'avais prise dans mes bras. Elle semblait avoir apprécié le geste puisqu'elle s'était accrochée à mon t-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait tout en sanglotant. Mais il l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle n'aurait aucune séquelle exceptée psychologique et qu'il lui faudrait prendre contact avec un psychiatre si jamais des souvenirs lui revenaient afin qu'il l'aide à passer au dessus. Bella était restée trois jours à l'hôpital. Elle avait accepté que je la quitte pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi pour me changer et prendre une douche mais à la seule et unique condition que quelqu'un reste avec elle et que je revienne vite. Je n'avais donc pas quitté Bella pendant ces trois jours. Le jour de sa sortie, je l'avais raccompagné chez elle car Emmett travaillait. En arrivant chez elle, nous avions trouvé l'appartement ouvert et sans dessus-dessous. Bella avait fait une crise d'angoisse et ne voulait pas rester seule. Emmett était parti vivre chez Rosalie et lui avait proposé de l'héberger le temps de remettre l'appart en ordre et de changer les verrous, mais elle avait refusé, prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Nous étions allés acheter des verrous que j'avais par la suite installé et elle m'avait dit de rentrer chez moi, qu'elle irait bien. J'étais parti sceptique mais je voulais lui montrer que je respectais ses décisions. Deux heures plus tard, elle m'avait appelé en larmes. Quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans son appartement et elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains. Quand j'étais arrivé sur les lieux, j'avais eu à nouveau très peur car la porte avait été défoncée. J'avais fouillé l'appartement, la porte de la salle de bain avait été défoncée et la fenêtre était ouverte. Je ne la trouvais pas et je commençais à paniquer car James Hunter était bien son agresseur mais la police ne le retrouvait pas. Il s'était volatilisé. Sa femme prétendait ignorer l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'est un gémissement qui m'avait permis de la retrouver. Elle s'était cachée derrière son meuble de salle de bain dans un trou qu'il y avait juste derrière dans le mur. Elle était choquée et il m'avait fallu plus d'une heure pour la calmer et qu'elle accepte de sortir de là où elle était. Je l'avais emmené chez moi et elle n'avait pas refusé. J'avais une chambre d'amis et mon appartement était suffisamment grand pour qu'elle ne se sente pas envahie.

_Fin du flashback_

En regardant, le soleil se lever, je pense au séjour de Bella, chez moi.

_Flashback_

La semaine s'était bien passée. J'étais retourné au travail et j'avais essayé de contacter Mr HUNTER, mais je n'arrivais pas le joindre. Sa femme m'avait rappelé et je lui avais dit que nous n'étions plus intéressés par sa collection et que nous ferions plus affaires avec elle. Elle avait insisté mais je n'avais pas cédé. Je ne voulais pas avoir de contact avec l'entourage de l'agresseur de Bella. Les jours suivants furent plus agréables. Je passais ma journée au travail mais je partais vers 17h pour rejoindre au plus vite l'appartement et retrouver Bella. Nous avions beaucoup discuté et j'avais réussi enfin à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur enfin presque puisqu'elle ignorait toujours les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Je lui avais parlé de mon passé avec Lauren et elle m'avait avoué l'avoir rencontrée lors de son premier photo-shoot avec Jake. Bella m'avait soutenu quand, sur les conseils de Jasper, j'avais décidé d'aller voir un psy. Ça me faisait du bien et je contrôlais mieux ma colère et j'avais réussi à pardonner à Lauren et surtout à me pardonner. Depuis son agression, nous étions devenus très proches. Bella avait signé les deux contrats pour être mannequin dans mon magazine et dans un autre. Nous avions appris à nous connaître et nous nous étions découvert beaucoup de points communs. Elle aimait tout comme moi la littérature et son compositeur préféré était Debussy. Nous passions nos soirées à parler de tout et de rien et quand le silence se faisait, nous n'éprouvions pas le besoin de le rompre. Bella avait repris ses études car ses horaires de mannequins le lui permettaient. Elle voulait devenir photographe et Jake lui permettait de faire quelques clichés pour lui. Mais elle préférait prendre des moments de la vie quotidienne ou des paysages. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et ça me rendait heureux. Quand je la retrouvais le soir, elle était installée sur la table basse et elle bûchait ses cours. Comme chaque soir, Bella nous préparait à manger. Elle refusait que je le fasse car elle s'estimait redevable sur le fait que je l'héberge sans lui demander de contrepartie financière. Ce soir-là, elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle venait de se trouver un appartement à louer. J'avais été déçu car cela faisait un mois qu'elle vivait chez moi et j'avais pris l'habitude de la voir tous les jours. Mais ma déception fut de courte durée quand elle m'annonça qu'elle emménageait juste au dessous de chez moi. C'était Alice qui lui avait négocié l'appartement.

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle quittait mon appartement.

_Fin du flashback_

**POV BELLA**

Je viens de me réveiller. Mais la place à côté de moi est froide. Il a dû se lever pour aller courir. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner avant que je parte en cours. En préparant le petit déjeuner, je repense à ses derniers mois et je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux après mon agression.

_Flashback_

J'avais annoncé à Edward que je quittais son appartement pour emménager juste en dessous. Au départ, il avait semblé déçu puis il s'était ravisé. J'avais vécu un mois chez lui et j'avoue que j'avais éprouvé de la tristesse à partir de chez lui. Edward avait été plus qu'adorable. Il s'était occupé de moi, d'abord à l'hôpital où il ne m'avait pas lâché. Emmett m'avait même dit qu'il était resté dès le départ et pendant tout le temps de mon coma. Je crois qu'intérieurement je le savais. Je rêvais très souvent et j'entendais sa voix de ténor me disant qu'il tenait à moi, qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre et qu'il m'aimait. Mais voilà ce ne sont que des rêves et si cela avait été vrai, il m'en aurait parlé. Puis ensuite, il m'avait soutenu quand j'avais annoncé à Carmen, que je n'accepterai plus aucun rendez-vous et que je n'irai donc plus travailler pour elle. Ça s'était passé le lendemain de ma sortie de l'hôpital. Edward avait même failli en venir aux mains quand elle a protesté. Et enfin, il avait été là toutes les nuits où mes cauchemars venaient me hanter. Il déboulait en courant dans ma chambre dès qu'il m'entendait hurler ou pleurer. Il s'allongeait à côté de moi et me prenait dans ses bras. Il me rassurait en me parlant et je me rendormais. Ces nuits-là, je dormais bien et les cauchemars ne revenaient pas. Au bout de trois semaines, les cauchemars s'étaient estompés grâce à l'aide de ma psychologue, Leah Clearwater. J'en fais encore mais ils sont moins fréquents et j'arrive mieux à les gérer. J'avais repris mes études et j'étais heureuse et c'était grâce à mon frère, ma meilleure amie et surtout à Edward. Ce mois passé chez lui a été merveilleux. Le jour de mon emménagement a été le début d'une période de moins bien. J'avais pris possession de l'appartement que je venais d'acheter grâce à Alice mais je m'y sentais seule. Alice et Rosalie passaient souvent me voir mais ça n'était pas lui. Edward n'était pas venu me voir depuis trois semaines. On se croisait de temps en temps dans l'ascenseur ou bien quand j'étais invitée par Alice. Il semblait triste. Son visage qui d'habitude était si beau était devenu terne. Ses yeux de jade dans lesquels j'aimais me plonger ne brillaient plus. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il paraissait abattu ou triste, il me répondait qu'il avait des soucis au bureau. A force d'entendre cette excuse, j'étais allée demander à Alice. Ce soir-là elle m'avait presque agressée.

« Mais Bella t'es aveugle ou quoi ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles Alice ! ».

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait le rapprochement » me dit-elle en m'agressant presque.

« Non.. Alice arrête avec tes devinettes et crache le morceau parce que ton ton agressif commence à me gonfler ! Alors viens-en au but s'il te plait » lui avais-je dis sèchement

« Mon frère est dans cet état là depuis quand ?»

« Quelques semaines je crois ! »

« Tu crois ! Bella il s'est complètement renfermé depuis que tu es partie de chez lui ! »

« Mais pourquoi..il ne m'a pas dit que ça le dérangeait que je parte, il m'a même proposé de m'aider à payer pour les travaux et pour installer mes meubles ! »

« Bien évidemment qu'il n'allait pas te dire que ça le dérangeait parce que ça voulait te dire pourquoi il ne le voulait pas ! »

« Alice je te suis plus là ! »

« Bella mon frère est amoureux de toi ! Ouh Ouh... ouvre les yeux.. tu ne vis plus chez lui et tu lui manques ! »

« Alice, tu te fais des idées...ton frère ne peut pas être amoureux de moi.. il m'en aurait parlé sinon ! J'ai passé un mois chez lui. On est proches oui mais nous sommes juste des... amis ! »

« Bella mon frère ne fera jamais quelque chose que tu ne veux pas alors quand tu as voulu déménager, il s'est dit que tu avais besoin de ton indépendance et de ta liberté ! »

« .. »

« Bella, comment tu te sens chez toi ? »

« Bien » dis-je doucement

« Bien..tu plaisantes j'espère... c'est pour ça qu'avec Rosalie on est obligées de te supplier pour que tu sortes avec nous, que tu trouves toujours une excuse pour ne pas venir et que quand tu viens nous ouvrir tu affiches un splendide sourire mais qu'une fois que tu nous vois, ton sourire s'efface comme si tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu crois qu'on a pas repéré ton manège avec Rosie ! Même Emmett nous a fait la remarque l'autre jour»

« Emmett ? »

« Oui Emmett..ton frère... »

« Alice, tu sais que ça me fait plaisir de te voir, toi et Rosalie aussi mais... j'ai repris mes études et j'ai du boulot par dessus la jambe alors oui je sors moins ! »

« Ouais...si tu le dis...il te manque ? »

« Qui ? »

« Bellaaaaaaaa »

« Oui... il me manque t'es contente... mais en même temps on a passé un mois à vivre ensemble c'est normal ! »

« Un mois Bella... oh oh... ça fait trois mois que tu es partie de chez lui...tu te réveilles... »

« Oh ! »

« Oh... bah oui, que les premiers jours tu ressentes un manque je veux bien mais trois mois après... »

Ce soir-là, quand j'étais rentrée chez moi j'avais repensé à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Alice. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil et le savoir juste au dessus ne m'aidait pas. J'avais des sentiments pour lui mais j'ignorais s'il avait les mêmes à mon égard. Alice prétendait le contraire. C'est vrai que lors des repas et des soirées tous ensemble, il semblait heureux mais dès que la soirée s'achevait, il remettait son masque de tristesse. Il n'était venu me voir que quelques fois, ces derniers jours, mais repartait assez vite prétextant ne pas vouloir me déranger ou bien avoir du travail.

Trois nuits blanches s'étaient ainsi écoulées jusqu'à ce jeudi soir. J'étais rentrée de bonne heure du travail et je m'étais préparé à manger. Alice était passée pour me rappeler que nous avions une journée shopping prévue le samedi. Elle m'avait demandé si j'avais parlé avec Edward. Je lui avais répondu que non. Elle avait alors murmuré en partant : « Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois ! ». Je ne voyais pas comment faire. J'avais tenté mais je m'étais ravisé par crainte d'être repoussée. Installée devant mon canapé, je regardais la télé. Il était bientôt vingt trois heures et je devais aller me coucher pour être en forme. Comme depuis trois nuits, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, seule. Je regardais le plafond et ma discussion avec Alice me revenait sans cesse en tête. Mais cette fois-ci j'avais fait ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis bien longtemps. J'étais sortie de mon appartement et j'avais gravi les quelques marches qui me séparaient de son appartement. Arrivé devant son appartement comme les trois derniers soirs, je m'apprêtais à taper à sa porte. Sauf que cette fois-ci je donnais trois coups sur celle-ci. Je m'étais demandé s'il était réveillé et intérieurement j'espérais qu'il le soit. Il m'avait ouvert la porte surpris.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue dans le couloir. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !»

J'avais baissé la tête et j'avais constaté que je portais ma nuisette noire dont la partie haute était en dentelle et cette dernière s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. J'étais pieds nus également. _Mais quelle conne.. avais-je pensé..._ J'avais relevé la tête et il m'avait semblé inquiet !

«Bella ça va.. répond-moi.. qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rentre, ne reste pas dehors. » me dit-il en m'attrapant le poignet pour me faire entrer chez lui

« Je... je.. » bégayais-je.

« Oui Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Et là mon regard avait plongé directement dans le sien. Il était beau. Il portait un pantalon en lin blanc et il était torse nu... _whaaaaaaaa... j'avais jamais remarqué.. Bella ce mec est un dieu vivant... il est un appel à la luxure à lui tout seul... putain comment tu n'as pas craqué plutôt...eh regarde … même la manière dont il passe sa main dans ses cheveux est sexy... Bella.. il est gêné... parle-lui avant qu'il ne se mette à baliser._

« Je … Je...tu aurais du café ! J'en ai plus !»

_Non mais du café Bella.. sérieux... putain mais dis-lui qu'il te manque... que tu le trouves incroyablement sexy... que tu as envie qu'il te plaque contre le mur et qu'il te fasse jouir jusqu'à ce que tu en oublies ton nom... dis-lui que tu le veux lui... allez...mais ne lui demande pas du café... c'est totalement débile !..._

« du café ? À cette heure-ci ! Bella t'es sûre que ça va ? »

« Oui... non... en fait laisse tomber.. »

Je m'étais dirigée vers la porte et j'avais commencé à l'ouvrir.

« Bella tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Tu m'inquiètes !»

_**[Angel of mine - MONICA]**_

Il était juste derrière moi et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Ma peau m'avait brûlé comme ce fameux soir au « Central ». Mon cœur avait accéléré et j'en avais ressenti les battements dans mes tempes. Son parfum m'avait enivré. Cette odeur boisée m'avait manqué. Je m'étais sentie comme une droguée qui venait de recevoir sa dose après un manque de plusieurs heures. J'avais fermé les yeux. Des frissons avaient parcouru ma peau.

« Tu as froid Bella !» me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_Non... je n'ai pas froid...c'est juste que j'ai chaud... te sentir si proche de moi... c'est excitant au plus haut point.. j'ai envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser... ben qu'est-ce que tu attends...retourne-toi et...EMBRASSE LE..._

Je m'étais décidée à refermer la porte que je venais d'entrouvrir. Je m'étais retournée et nos regards s'étaient croisés. Ce que j'y avais vu m'avait fait faire le dernier pas. Son regard était noir. Il avait sa mâchoire serrée comme s'il se retenait de faire quelque chose. Je l'avais alors embrassé. Si au début, il n'avait pas répondu à mon baiser sous l'effet de surprise. Je dois avouer qu'il s'était bien rattrapé après. Il avait alors pris mon visage en coupe et avait répondu à mon baiser avec une ardeur indéfinissable. Il avait ensuite glissé ses bras le long des miens caressant ma peau tout le long du trajet jusqu'à ma taille qu'il enserra pour me rapprocher encore plus près de lui. Je sentais encore ses mains sur ma peau. Il était venu lécher ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de me faire gémir. Puis je lui avais donné l'accès à ma bouche. Nos langues s'étaient caressées pendant plusieurs minutes faisant exploser mon cœur de bonheur. A bout de souffle nous avions dû nous interrompre.

« whaaaa » avais-je dit

Il m'avait regardé comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde et il m'avait offert un sourire angélique avant de me dire.

« Bella... si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. »

_Et bah en fait Alice avait raison...tu vois... y avait pas de quoi avoir peur..._

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? »

« Je... j'osais pas... j'avais peur que ça ne soit pas partagé et..»

_**[All the man that i need – Whitney HOUSTON]**_

Je l'avais coupé en me jetant à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Et là sans que je n'ai contrôlé quoique ce soit, je lui avais demandé de me faire l'amour. Son regard à ce moment-là était rempli de joie, de bonheur et d'amour. L'effet de son regard avait réveillé mon désir. Mes mains s'étaient promenées sur son torse et leurs effets n'avaient pas été difficiles à cacher car il avait émis un gémissement rauque. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous ma nuisette et il les avaient plaquées dans le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher encore plus près de lui. J'avais pu sentir sa virilité contre mon bas ventre. Ce qui avait accentué mon désir de lui. Puis soudain, il avait glissé un de ses bras sous mes jambes et m'avait ainsi porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Il m'avait reposé au sol. Puis il s'était abaissé et avait fait glisser ses mains de mes chevilles vers mes cuisses. A hauteur de ma nuisette, il l'en avait attrapé le bas et l'avait ainsi soulevée délicatement en laissant trainer ses mains le long de mes fesses, de mes côtes avant de frôler mes tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir. J'avais levé les bras pour l'aider. Je m'étais retrouvé en shorty devant lui.

« Tu es magnifique » avait-il susurré à mon oreille juste avant de mordiller le lobe de celle-ci.

J'avais alors penché ma tête en arrière de plaisir. Il en avait profité pour déposer des baisers dans mon cou puis le long de ma clavicule. Pendant ce temps, il avait fait glisser deux doigts le longs de mes côtes, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de provoquer des frissons, pendant que son autre main s'était saisie de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Il m'avait dirigé lentement vers son lit et m'avait allongé délicatement en gardant une main dans mon dos sur son lit. Son parfum m'avait à nouveau assailli et je n'avais voulu qu'une seule chose. Le sentir en moi. Il avait repris possession de ma bouche et ses baisers étaient intenses. J'avais alors ressenti tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi. J'avais voulu glisser mes mains sur son corps afin de sentir sa peau sous mes mains.

« Laisse-toi faire Bella... ne bouge pas... tu as confiance en moi » m'avait-il dit.

« O- Oui.. » avais-je répondu.

Il s'était glissé à côté de moi.

« Ferme les yeux... et ressens... » m'avait-il dit en caressant mon visage du bout des doigts.

J'avais alors senti ses mains se déplacer le long de mon corps. Puis il avait embrassé mon cou et chaque partie de mon corps jusqu'à ma poitrine. Ses mains avaient pris possession de mes seins qu'il avait caressé avec délicatesse. Mon corps s'était arqué de manière à approfondir le toucher de ses mains sur ma peau. Il avait léché mes tétons avant de les mordiller. Un de ses mains avait caressé mon ventre et se dirigeait vers mes cuisses. Il avait fait glisser ses mains sur mes cuisses se dirigeant délicatement vers l'intérieur de celles-ci de manière à ce que je les écarte. Il avait continué de s'affairer sur ma poitrine avec sa langue ce qui ne manqua pas d'augmenter mon désir. Puis il s'était doucement glissé entre mes jambes tout en continuant d'embrasser mon corps traçant un chemin vers mon intimité. Je m'étais arquée une seconde fois sous l'assaut de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Le plaisir que j'avais ressenti s'accentua lorsqu'il avait écarté mes plis intimes juste avant d'y glisser sa langue. J'avais senti cette dernière venir titiller mon bouton de plaisir. Instinctivement, mes jambes s'étaient serrées et mon bassin avait bougé vers lui afin d'approfondir le contact.

« Tu es si humide Bella » avait-il murmuré.

Sa langue fut alors remplacée par un puis deux doigts qui bougeaient lentement en moi et qui venaient stimuler mon point g. Une boule de chaleur était née dans mon ventre créant des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui avait explosé, mon corps entier fut pris de spasmes arquant mon dos. Quand j'avais ré-ouvert mes yeux Edward était placé au dessus de moi ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Il s'était jeté sur ma bouche et m'avait offert un baiser encore plus intense que les autres. Pendant qu'il m'avait embrassé je pouvais sentir sa virilité contre mon ventre. J'avais alors levé mes jambes que j'avais glissé autour de sa taille.

« Edward.. » avais-je murmuré

« Oui mon amour »

« Je te veux en moi... maintenant ! »

Il s'était alors reculé et je m'étais redressée. J'avais alors défait le lien qui maintenait son pantalon et je l'avais fait glisser en même temps que son boxer le long de ses jambes glissant une de mes mains sur son postérieur que j'avais alors pressé. Son sexe érigé pour moi fut libéré. ..._ah mais en plus monsieur le dieu vivant est bien équipé... mon dieu... mmmmmmmmm...c'est trop tentant... l'espace d'une seconde je me voyais y faire courir ma langue... _Il était debout devant moi et la tentation avait été trop grande. Je m'étais saisie de sa verge et j'avais entrepris de doux vas et viens. Je l'avais entendu gémir au contact de ma main mais le gémissement avait été plus intense lorsque j'avais fait courir ma langue sur toute la longueur de sa virilité juste avant de la prendre avec ma bouche. Je l'avais sucé sensuellement tout en glissant ma langue par moment sur son frein, ce geste avait entraîné un gémissement rauque et Edward avait à ce moment là penché sa tête en arrière. J'avais continué mes vas et viens en jouant par moment avec ma langue, mes lèvres mais aussi mes dents. La respiration d'Edward s'était alors emballée. Il s'était saisi de mes épaules et m'avait dit :

«Non.. Bella.. stooop... je vais jouir et je veux pas comme ça.. pas ce soir.. »

Il m'avait rallongé sur le lit et était venu se glisser entre mes jambes que j'avais enroulées autour de sa taille. J'avais senti son gland qui touchait mon entrée et il s'était glissé doucement en moi. La sensation que j'avais ressentie est indescriptible et j'avais émis un gémissement de plaisir. J'avais l'impression d'être complète. Nos corps s'étaient imbriqués à la perfection. Il s'était arrêté le temps que je m'habitue à lui. J'avais vrillé mon regard dans le sien et par une pression de mes pieds sur ses fesses, je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il pouvait commencer ses mouvements. Ses mouvements à l'intérieur de moi étaient longs et lents. J'avais senti à nouveau ce feu dans mon bas ventre qui couvait et s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure.

« Tu es si serrée Bella »

« Plus Edward... j'en veux plus »

Ces quelques petits mots, que je lui avais dits, avaient fait augmenter la vitesse de ses mouvements. J'avais alors glissé mes mains dans ses cheveux. Mon bassin était venu à la rencontre du sien ce qui lui permettait de me pénétrer plus profondément. J'avais alors ressenti quelque chose se construire en moi. Mon corps avait commencé à se tendre et lui s'était enfoncé encore et encore. Sous l'effet de ses mouvements, le feu qui couvait dans mon bas-ventre avait explosé juste avant d'être terrassé par un orgasme long et violent.

« Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiii .. Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard » avais-je crié

Mon corps s'était cambré sous la puissance de celui-ci et Edward m'avait rejoint peu de temps après en criant mon nom. Il s'était laissé retomber sur moi tout en veillant à ne pas m'écraser. J'avais entendu le bruit sourd de nos cœurs qui battaient à tout rompre et alors que nos respirations s'étaient calmées. Edward s'était allongé à côté de moi. Il avait tiré la couette pour recouvrir nos corps. Il m'avait attiré contre son torse et je m'étais endormie paisiblement dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir avec un homme.

Nous n'avions pas évoqué nos sentiments mais nos baisers, nos caresses et l'intensité de notre union avaient exprimé ce que nous pouvions ressentir l'un envers l'autre. Le lendemain matin, je m'étais réveillée dans les bras de l'homme qui avait su me combler sur bien des plans. J'avais alors réalisé que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Ce matin-là, nous avions refait l'amour avant que je ne me rende en cours et lui à son bureau. Les semaines qui suivirent, avaient été idyllique. Nous n'arrivions pas à rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. Tant et si bien, que nous avions convenu de passer une semaine chez l'un puis la suivante chez l'autre. Mes envies de lui avaient été crescendo, je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de le toucher, de le caresser et de l'embrasser. Chaque moment que nous avions passé ensemble se terminaient par Edward me faisant l'amour encore et encore. Et chaque fois était encore plus intense que la précédente. Mes orgasmes se faisaient plus puissants et plus fréquents. J'avais eu cette impression de souffrir du pêché de luxure tellement le corps d'Edward m'attirait. Dès que j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui, mon désir décuplait. J'en voulais toujours plus. Tout en lui était une tentation et je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que d'y céder. Mais à l'inverse de la citation d'Oscar Wilde, (* « Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder ») ma résistance s'était envolée car tout mon être était indéniablement attiré vers lui sans que je ne puisse me contrôler. Rien que sa présence, dans la pièce, attisait mon désir d'être posséder par lui.

Il y a quelques jours, Edward était venu me rejoindre chez moi et m'avait demandé de venir vivre définitivement chez lui. J'avais hésité car même si j'étais bien avec Edward, je craignais que mon passé nous rattrape et qu'il réalise qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Je me serais alors retrouvée sans rien. Mais Edward avait réussi à trouver les mots justes et j'avais finalement accepté même si je continuai de ressentir de la peur. La peur de le perdre. Je goutais au bonheur depuis quelques semaines et mon envie de vivre avec ce sentiment de manière permanente était devenue plus forte. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre Edward au risque de voir ma vie s'écrouler.

_Fin du flashback_

Je finissais de découper les fruits dans une coupelle quand Edward pénétra dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour mon coeur. » me dit-il en venant se caler derrière moi, glissant ses mains autour de ma taille.

Il me dépose un baiser dans le cou ce qui ne manque pas de me donner des frissons. Il m'attire vers lui et je peux déjà sentir sa virilité sur mes fesses

« Bonjour mon amour...alors ce jogging ?»

« Pas aussi bien que quand tu viens avec moi ! »

« Ton café, tes fruits et tes pancakes sont prêts, tu peux t'installer ! »

« Je n'ai pas faim... enfin.. si j'ai faim.. mais j'aimerai goûter à un autre type de nourriture » me dit-il en glissant ses mains sous ma nuisette afin de caresser mon ventre.

J'essayais de me concentrer pour lui répondre mais les assauts de ses caresses mélées à ses baisers dans mon cou et sur mes épaules ne m'y aidait en rien.

« Edwaaaaaaaard... va prendre ta douche.. tu es trempé » dis-je en le poussant légèrement en arrière avec mes fesses.

Je l'entendis gémir.

« Bellaaaa comment veux-tu que je me calme si tu te frottes comme ça contre moi » me dit-il en m'offrant ce sourire craquant dont il a le secret.

Je me retournais face à lui et croisait mes bras. Je n'avais pas le temps ce matin car Jake m'attendait dans un peu moins de deux heures à Brooklyn pour un photo-shoot extérieur. Il me tend sa main.

« Viens avec moi... viens mon cœur.. » me dit-il

« Edward, je n'ai pas le temps.. Jake m'attend dans deux heures à Brooklyn »

« Et bien je dois prendre une douche et … toi aussi … autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.. non ? » me dit il en m'enlaçant la taille juste avant de déposer une myriade de baisers dans mon cou.

Comment voulez-vous résister ? Je ne peux pas. Je suis faible mais le plaisir que j'y prends est beaucoup plus intense qu'un saut en chute libre.

« Okayy » répondis-je.

Il m'emmène dans la salle de bain. Il ouvre le robinet de la douche et ajuste la température. Pendant ce temps, je le regarde. Il ôte à la hâte ses chaussettes, son t-shirt, son jogging et son boxer. J'admire la vue. Son fessier est parfait et terriblement tentant. Il a dû sentir que je le regardais.

« La vue te plaît »

« T'as pas idée ! »

Il s'approche de moi. Il me déshabille lentement tout en me caressant et en déposant des baisers ça et là.

« Je t'aime Bella »

« Je t'aime »

Il m'attire vers lui et m'embrasse tendrement. Puis son baiser se fait plus entreprenant. Nos langues dansent et se caressent voluptueusement augmentant le désir de chacun et provoquant nos gémissements mutuels. Nous montons dans la douche. Edward glisse alors ses mains sous mes fesses et me plaque contre le mur. J'enroule alors mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il m'embrasse la poitrine tout en tenant un de mes seins en coupe avec une de ses mains. Il relâche ma taille tout en me plaquant un peu plus fortement contre le carrelage. L'eau chaude qui coule trace un chemin le long des abdominaux d'Edward, cette image hautement érotique et l'assaut des mains d'Edward que je ressens sur tout mon corps ne font que décupler mon désir.

« Edward.. s'il te plaît.. »

« Oui mon amour qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » me dit-il alors qu'il vient de glisser un doigt en moi et qu'il effectue des mouvements tout en stimulant mon bouton de plaisir.

« Oh...je... ouiiiii ... »

« Tu aimes » me susurre t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il mordille le lobe de mon oreille tout en continuant ses vas et viens dans mon intimité avec son...avec ses deux doigts.

Je me mis à gémir et à crier suite au premier orgasme qui vient d'exploser en moi. Je penche à ce moment-là ma tête en arrière et Edward en profites alors pour embrasser et mordiller mon cou ce qui n'atténue en rien les tremblements de mon corps. Je sens son sexe qui frotte contre le mien. Quand d'un coup il me pénètre venant buter au fond. Il accélère ses mouvements pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je sens mon deuxième orgasme se construire. Ma respiration devient plus courte. Je gémis alors qu'il m'embrasse violemment faisant pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche après avoir mordillé ma lèvre inférieure.

« Viens mon cœur.. viens avec moi... » me dit-il tout en maintenant les mouvements de son bassin.

Edward glisse alors une de ses mains entre nos deux sexes et vient pincer mon clitoris nous faisant exploser de plaisir tout les deux, chacun criant le prénom de l'autre. Nous restons quelques instants dans cette position le temps que nous reprenions chacun nos respirations. Puis Edward me dépose au sol et commence à me laver. Je fais de même en passant l'éponge végétale imprégnée de gel douche sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Nous sortons et nous nous séchons. Je sors de la salle de bains après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres douce de mon ange.

« Je t'aime » me dit-il

« Je t'aime plus » lui répondis-je

Après m'être habillée, je pars pour mon rendez vous et Edward pour le bureau.

Les jours se succèdent et ne se ressemblent pas. Mais une seule chose est sûre, je suis une femme comblée et mon amour pour Edward ne cesse de grandir. Sa colère l'avait détruit et son envie d'être avec moi l'avait guéri de ses blessures ... Ma luxure avait détruit mon estime et ma confiance en moi, mais son amour envers moi et mon envie de me battre m'avait réconciliée avec moi même.

**Nous avions un pêché capital en commun tous les deux :**

**Celui de l'envie !**

**L'envie de vivre avec l'autre et de ne jamais être séparés.**

**Mais notre plus gros pêché ne serait-il pas d'aimer ? **

**L'amour ne résulterait-il pas de la combinaison de plusieurs pêchés capitaux ?**


End file.
